Jalinan Takdir
by sophiahtn
Summary: sebuah ilusi kehidupan antara Naruto dan Hinata di mulai saat mereka saling bertemu di dunia fiktif dan dunia nyata. dimanakah antara dua dunia itu, mereka akan bersatu? fiktifkah? atau nyata? hanya masa yang waktu membuktikannya!
1. Chapter 1

**Jalinan Takdir**

Hallo minna-san Sophia up date lagi nih fic yang baru.. kali ini Sophia bikin kreativitas alias nyadur dari beberapa film nih untuk fic yang satu ini. Meskipun ceritanya gak menarik dan gak sesuai sama yang ada di filmya gak pa" kan yah? Sophia kan kreativ, Cuma minjem kejadiannya dan gak sama persis ko yang ada di film... ujung-ujungnya mah buat sendiri^^

Perhatian minna san: karakter dan semua tokoh beda yang ada di film, kejadiannya cepat, semua karakter Naruto (OOC) dan maaf-maaf yah kalo penulisannya masih (acak"an)^^ untuk judul film yang di sadur Sophia namanya *POSEIDON*...!

Chapter 1

^^selamat membaca^^

Di sebuah taman pinggir kota seorang gadis tengah mebaca buku, dia menyadari bahwa seseorang akan mengagetkannya. Gadis itu berbalik dan mendapati temannya terkejut kala dialah yang terkaget-kaget dengan tindakannya yang usil itu, "Hinata, ya ampun, kau benar-benar indra ke enam ku yang luar biasa aku bangga pada mu!" gadis itu memeluk Hinata.

"hentikan Sakura, aku tidak bisa bernapas!"

Sakura tersenyum, "aku menyayangi mu temanku, jadi aku memeluk mu. Haaaahhh... aku senang sekali bisa kembali lagi ke Konoha, pergi dengan kapal pesiar yang besar dan juga megah, mengarungi lautan yang membentang, dengan warna air nya yang biru, kau bisa membayangkan hal itu kan Hinata, indah sekali."

"aku harap kita tidak kembali ke Konoha dengan kapal pesiar itu!"

"kenapa?"

"sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi Sakura, aku dan kau bahkan para penumpang kapal, mereka semua berada dalam bahaya. Seharusnya kapal pesiar itu tidak berangkat minggu ini, seharusnya ia berangkat minggu yang lalu."

"jelaskan detailnya pada ku Hinata, kau membuat ku takut!"

"minggu yang lalu seharusnya kapal itu berangkat dari Amegakure ke pula Konoha, dan minggu itu laut sedang tenang. Tapi entah kenapa sesuatu telah terjadi hingga pemberangkatan di undur menjadi minggu ini, sedangkan minggu ini akan ada bahaya ditengah laut, ombak besar akan datang dan kapal itu akan... kapal itu..."

"hey tenanglah! Itu hanya... itu tidak akan terjadi, aku tahu kau punya semacam indra ke enam, tapi itu tidak akan terjadi Hinata. Tidak ada pemberitahuan dari lembaga yang mengurus sesuatu seperti ombak atau tsunami..."

"iyah, kau benar Sakura. Tsunami, akan terjadi di minggu ini!"

"jadi maksud mu Amegakure akan..."

"tidak, Amegakure tetap aman dari Tsunami, tapi Tsunami itu hanya terjadi dilaut, minggu ini!"

"tidak Hinata, kita akan tetap berangkat dengan kapal pesiar itu!"

Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan agar Sakura percaya padanya, dia selalu percaya kalau Sakura akan mempercayainya, tapi kenapa saat ini dia tidak percaya pada Hinata, "kenapa kau tidak percaya Sakura, aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan mu, dengan diriku dan semua penumpang itu."

"Hinata, coba kau bayangkan, seandainya kita tidak ikut, lalu bagaimana dengan semua penumpang yanag berangkat itu hah, mereka yang tidak bersalah akan dalam bahaya, sementara kau yang tahu akan ada bahaya tapi kau tidak memberitahu mereka, itu tidak adil Hinata, jelas-jelas tidak adil!"

Sakura memang benar. Lalu apakah dia harus ikut dan memberitahu semua orang agar menunda perjalanan mereka ke Konoha minggu ini, bagaimana dia memberitahunya, "sudahlah! Ayo kita pergi dan mengemasi barang-barang kita di asrama!" Sakura menaraik tangan Hinata agar dia tidak berubah pikiran. Sakura mengerti betul bahwa selama ini dia sangat mempercayai Hinata dengan kemampuan indra ke enamnya, dan saat ini dia telah melihat sesuatu.

Kalau pun apa yang dikatakan Hinata memang benar, dia harus ikut dan bergabung dengan yang lain, agar tidak disalahkan akan dosa para penumpang yang lain yang tidak selamat, oh tuhan, bahkan sekarang Sakura memikirkan penumpang yang tewas. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, Hinata mengerti atas reaksi itu, "lihat! Kau sekarang percaya bukan, aku tebak kau sedang membayangkan para penumpang iu telah meninggal, dan kau akan merasa bersalah jika tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengan mereka, benarkan?"

"kau benar sayang ku, hufffttt... kau benar-benar indra ke enam ku yang luar biasa!"

"berhentilah mengatakan hal itu Sakura!"

"aku tidak akan berhenti! Sebagian dari diriku semuanya terselamatkan oleh mu, aku sangat beruntung bisa berteman dengan mu, dan saat kelulusan ini menyambut kita, aku ingin kita bekerja di tempat yang sama, kau mengerti!"

"apakah itu bisa?"

"tentu saja, kau temanku dari kecil, kita sudah seperti saudara, apapun yang terjadi nanti, kita akan selalu bersama-sama bukan?"

"tentu saja Sakura, aku menyayangi mu, sangat!"

"ho ho.. baru kali ini aku mendengar kau mengatakan hal itu!"

"benarkah?" ujar Hinata dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa.

~~~###~~~

"kau sudah siap!"

Sakura mengangguk cepat. Mereka mulai melangkah menaiki tangga, saat Hinata menginjakkan kakinya di kapal itu, semua kejadian yang akan terjadi mulai muncul dibenaknya, ia hampir terjatuh karena pusing melanda kepalanya. Kalau saja tidak ada orang yang menangkapnya Hinata pasti sudah terjatuh di laut. Tahu Hinata tertinggal dibelakang Sakura kembali lagi untuk mencari Hinata. Hinata merasakan tangannya dipegang dengan sangat lembut, tangan siapa ini, batin Hinata.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu.

Hinata mengedipkan matanya, saat sudah jelas ia melihat seseorang tengah menopang tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh, "nona, kau baik-baik saja?" orang itu bertanya lagi. Hinata sudah sadar sepenuhnya dan sekarang dia berdiri tegak dan dapat melihat orang yang tengah menolongnya, "aku mencintaimu," tiba-tiba dia mendapat penglihatan, "aku mencintaimu,"

"tidak!"

"maaf!" ujar orang itu.

"aaahh, aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih tuan!"

"Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naruto!"

"oh, terima kasih Naruto." Naruto menyipitkan matanya dan itu adalah sebuah tanda, "ooh maaf, nama ku Hinata, Hyugga Hinata."

Naruto tersenyum ramah pada Hinata, dan sepertinya nama itu tidak asing bagi Naruto, Hyuuga!. Pria ini sepertinya seumuran dengan ku, mungkin lebih tua dari ku, kurasa! tapi apa tadi, penglihatan tentang dirinya yang menyatakan cinta pada... pada siapa, apa padaku, batin Hinata.

"nona!" panggil Naruto, dan Hinata menatapnya dengan aneh, "ada apa nona, apa kau kehilangan seseorang?"

"Hinata!" panggil Sakura, "ya tuhan, ku kira kau hilang ditengah kerumunan ini, ayo kita harus segera mencari kamar kita, dan... siapa kau?"

"nama ku Naruto, tadi Hinata hampir terjatuh, jadi aku menolongnya."

"begitukah?" Hinata mengangguk, "baiklah, terima kasih Naruto, kami permisi dulu!"

Naruto masih memperhatikan Hinata yang berlalu menjauhinya, Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Naruto masih menatapnya, Hinata tersenyum tipis, tidak dengan Naruto, dia hampir tertawa dan senyumnya kali ini membuat temannya menyipitkan mata. Sejak kapan dia melihat Naruto, "seorang gadis cantik?" Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Temannya Sasuke menyilangkan lengan didadanya.

"kurasa begitu, dia..."

"hufffttt... kau sudah jauh melangkah meninggalkan ku rupanya, kalau ada satu lagi sisakan untukku!" ujar Sasuke

"aahh yah, aku melihat temannya, mungkin kau bisa mendapatkannya!"

"aku senang sekali kawan kau tidak lupa dengan teman mu yang satu ini."

"kau seorang pencinta wanita, sadarkah kau?"

"aku sangat sadar."

Saat semua sudah menaiki kapal pesiar itu kini keberangkatan menuju pulau Konoha akan segera mereka lewati, tapi entah apa yang terjadi dengan kapal itu nani, hanya tuhan lah yang tahu, hanya gadis itu yang tahu kejadian apa yang akan menimpa kapal itu.

Sementara Sakura membereskan pakainnya Hinata masih bergelung dengan pertemuannya dengan Naruto, dia tiba-tiba tersenyum dan hal itu diketahui Sakura, "wah..wah Hinata, kau memikirkan pria barusan yah, gawat!" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "kau tahu Sakura, aku mendapatkan penglihatan yang sangat indah, aku..."

"katakan padaku!"

"pria itu, dia mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' entah untuk siapa itu, aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas."

"benarkah? Mungkin pernyataan cinta untuk mu, aku yakin itu. Hinata, sudah sekian lama kita berteman kau baru kali ini merasakan hal itu, aku sangat senang, sebagai teman dan saudara mu aku akan selalu mendukung mu, ku harap kita bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, bukan begitu!"

"aku sangat senang jika itu terjadi!"

"pastikan kau tidak melupakan ku nantinya. Ingat yah, kita harus bekerja bersama-sama, dan untuk menikah..."

"ya ampun Sakura, kita baru saja lulus kuliah, kau sudah membicarakan pernikahan."

"heeeyy... sadarkah kau berapa usia kita sekarang, 25 tahun Hinata, kita barus saja meyelesaikan S2 kita, kau jangan melupakan hal itu Hinata. Kita sudah cukup umur untuk menikah, yaaah kalau kita bisa selamat di kapal ini, aku berjanji aku akan segera menikah!"

Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak, "dengan siapa kau akan menikah, lucu sekali!"

"jangan meledekku seperti itu, mungkin saja di kapal ini aku bisa menemukan jodohku. Dan aku yakin kau juga sudah menemukannya!"

Hinata tahu ia bahwa Sakura menunjuk pada orang itu, entahlah, penglihatannya saat ini hanya berfokus pada Naruto, dan itulah kenapa dia sedikit khawatir dengan ucapan Sakura barusan. Selamat atau tidaknya mereka, mereka berdua harus selamat, Hinata yakin bahwa mereka akan benar-benar selamat. Tapi tunggu, dari mana keyakinan itu datang? Dari oh tidak... Hinata melihat Sakura mengenakan baju pengantin, dia cantik sekali, tapi dia tidak akan mengatakan hal itu pada Sakura. Belum saatnya!

"tahukah kau Sakura, aku melihat beberapa penglihatan tentang dirimu!"

"apa itu Hinata?"

"belum saatnya aku memberitahu mu!" Sakura menyeringai pada Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum geli melihat Sakura yang begitu penasaran.

~~~###~~~

Sejenak Hinata mulai melupakan bencana yang akan terjadi di kapal itu, penglihatan tentang kapal masih sedikit sama dan kabur, sekarang dia hanya bisa melihat kejadian-kejadan yang kecil yang terjadi di kapal itu seperti kebakaran kecil di dapur dan lain-lain yang Hinata untungnya selalu sempat memberitahu mereka sebelum kejadian yang lain itu terjadi. Ada untungnya juga dia di kapal itu, setidaknya menolong sesuatu yang kecil seperti ini melegakan hatinya.

Saat itu Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dan berbarengan dengan dia, "ooh maaf!" ujar Hinata dan orang itu, "kau?" tunjuk mereka berdua, "Hinata!" "Naruto!" keduanya memanggil nama masing-masing, "kau.. i-ini kamar mu?" tanya Hinata.

"yah, ini kamar ku, aku bersama dengan temanku juga, aku tidak menyangka kita bertetangga."

"aku juga, awwhh!" Hinata merintih kesakitan. "ada apa?" tanya Naruto. Hinata memegang perut dan kepalanya secara bergantian, "a-aku.. aku lapar!" ujar Hinata. Itu membuat Naruto tersenyum

Mereka kini bergegas ke meja makan, pelayan membawakan makanan dengan cepat, iitu membuat Hinata senang, "tak bisakah kau melihat ke arah lain saat aku makan!" gumam Hinata di sela-sela makannya. Naruto terkekeh, "aku tidak bisa, rasanya senang sekali melihat mu makan." Oh tuhan, apakah itu sebuah godaan, "jangan menggodaku, please!"

"aku tidka menggoda mu, itu sebuah kenyataan." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada bibir Hinata dan mengusap sisa makanan di sudut bibirnya dengan uibu jarinya.

"Um.. oh, kau tidak perlu melakukannya!"

"aku sudah melakukannya. Makanlah!"

Hinata bedecak, "kau bukan seorang bossy kan (suka memerintah)?"

"tergantung keadaan."

"kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"karena ak bisa!"

Hinata meminum airnya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada Naruto, dan begitu juga dengan Naruto, keduanya sama-sama saling tertarik dan saat ini tatapan mereka semaik intens. Meninggalkan dapur, kini mereka tengah berjalan-jalan di dek kapal, dengan tiupan angin yang kencang membuat rambut panjang Hinata yang terurai berterbangan di sekitarnya, membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Dia melangkah maju di depan Hinata dan menghentikan jalannya.

"apa yang kau..."

Naruto merapikan rambut Hinata yang terurai berantakan, dia tidak ingin iblis di dalam dirinya meronta ingin menyentuh gadis ini, dengan melihatnya saat minum saja itu membuat Naruto geram, apalagi melihat rambu Hinata yang indah in terurai karena tertiup angin, "aku hanya ingin merapikan rambut mu, apa tidak boleh?"

Oh tuhan, tentu saja itu boleh. Buktinya Hinata tidak mengelak sama sekali saat Naruto begitu dekat dengannya hingga dia merasakan deru napas Naruto terbang ke arahnya. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan ternyata itu membuat efek ganas pada Naruto, dia mulai menjauhi Hinata setelah merapihkan rambut Hinata. "ayo kita berjalan-jalan lagi!" ujar Naruto.

Merek kini duduk di bangku sambil melihat pemandangan laut yang terbentang luas. Suara-suara berisik di sekita mereka tidak terdengar begitu jelas, semua itu karena suara angin yang ribut berkeliaran di antara mereka, "minumlah!" ujar Naruto. hinata mengambil gelas itu dari Naruto, tap dia belum meminumnya, "lihat, kau seorang bossy!"

Naruto terkekeh, "ceritakan tentang dirimu Hinata!"

"aku, aku hanya wanita biasa, seperti yang kau lihat, aku... kenapa kau ingin tahu tentang diriku?"

"karena aku ingin mengenal mu."

"Um.. baiklah, aku baru saja lulus S2 dengan temanku, kau tahu dia kan, kemarin saat kau menolongku. Aku dan teman ku sudah berteman sejak kecil kami berdua sudah seperti kakak beradik. Aku tinggal di Konoha, ayahku seorang pengusaha, ku yakin kau pernah mendengar nama Hyuuga, pernah?"

"nama itu masuk dalam daftar patrner bisnisku, kau tidak pernah mendengar Namikaze Enterprises Holdings Inc!"

"benarkah?" Hinata tiba-tiba saja terkejut, "jadi kau seorang pembisnis muda kaya raya itu, kau seorang CEO?" Naruto mengangguk, Hinata tersenyum malu, ia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, "aku selalu ingin bertanya jika aku bertemu dengan mu, berapa usia mu?" bukan sebuah pertanyaan yang sopan, "ah, maaf.. aku sedikit penasaran." Sambil menggigit sendoknya Hinata menatap Naruto. Apakah dia ingin menggodaku, batin Naruto, tidak, mungkin dia hanya gadis yang polos, itulah yang dilihat Naruto dari Hinata.

"itu sudah menjadi rahasia public, selalu saja pertanyaan yang sama. Baiklah nona Hinata, kau ingin tahu usia ku, 27 tahun." Naruto memiringkan wajahnya menilai gerakan Hinata.

"Um... aku penasaran, kau terlalu muda untuk memiliki kekayaan seperti itu, dengan apa kau meraih kesuksesan mu itu?"

"bisnis itu menyangkut hubungan dengan orang, dan aku cukup cerdas menghadapi orang-orang, apa yang memotivasi mereka, mendorong mereka dan menginspirasi mereka...,"

"Mungkin kau hanya beruntung!" ujar Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum ramah dan melanjutkan, "aku selalu yakin, semakin keras aku berkerja, aku akan semakin beruntung. Kunci keberhasilan ku adalah menemukan bakat seseorang dan memanfaatkan kerja keras mereka."

"jadi, kau gila kuasa?" ujar Hinata.

"oh, aku berusaha melatih segala hal nona Hinata."

Lihat sekarang! Disini Hinata tengah berhadapan dengan seseorang yang suka memerintah dan berkuasa. Tapi dia menikmatinya, aneh. Naruto menyilangkan lengannya ke dada, "bukankah kita seharusnya berbicara tentang dirimu, kenapa sekarang aku yang terus menjawab, ayolah, ceritakan tentang dirimu!"

"aku? Um.. lihat aku!" Naruto menatapnya intens.

"ya aku melihat mu." Ujar Naruto

Hinata menghela napas sejenak, "aku hanya seorang yang biasa, tidak super kaya seperti dirimu yang setiap jamnya mendapatkan uang yang besar dan banyak, aku... aku butuh bekerja dan berusaha agar aku menghasilkan uang. Tapi satu, satu hal berharga yang aku punya!" Hinata bermaksud menceritakan tentang indra keenam yang ia miliki, akankah Naruto percaya, batin Hinata.

"dari mana kau tahu aku mendapat uang banyak hanya dengan setiap jamnya, dan apa itu yang kau punya, kenapa kau diam?"

"aku tahu karena kau seorang yang kaya raya dan berkuasa, seorang pembisnis yang masih muda, tidak seperti ayahku, dia berusaha dari bawah sekali, tapi di usia yang sekarang ini dia baru mendapatkan kesuksesan, bukankah berbanding terbalik dengan hidup mu. Lihat dirimu, 27 tahun, itu terlalu muda."

"Hinata, aku penasaran dengan sesuatu yang berharga yang kau punya, apa itu?"

"aku mempunyai sebuah misi, dan aku sudah menetapkannya saat ini. Aku... ingin menolong mu, teman-teman ku dan teman-teman mu, dan juga semua orang. Maukah kau percaya padaku dan menolongku?"

"aku tidak bisa percaya begitu saja karena kau belum memberitahu ku dengan jelas, jelaskan!"

Hinata tidak akan pernah bosan dengan Naruto yang bossy ini, dia begitu menikmatinya, "aku mempunyai sebuah indra keenam, percayakah kau padaku?" Naruto membelalakan matanya, dia terkejut dan terdiam sesaat, "ku yakin kau tidak percaya!" ujar Hinata. Naruto bangun dari kursinya dan menghampir Hinata, mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata, lalu Hinata menyambutnya.

"lalu, apa hubungan indra keenam mu dengan misi mu itu?"

Hinata sejenak berpikir bahwa Naruto tak akan percaya, tapi tiba-tiba Naruto bertanya, "kau percaya? Aku pikir kau tidak akan percaya, aku..."

"katakan saja Hinata, apa yang akan terjadi?"

"aku melihat bahwa kapal ini akan diterjang Tsunami, dan kapal ini akan tergoleng ke samping, lalu semua orang yang ada didalamnya menjerit ketakutan, mereka semua terjatuh, seperti... oh tidak!" Hinata merasakan penglihatannya lagi saat ini, dia memegang kepalanya, Naruto memegang erat bahu Hinata, "Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" Nartuo semakin yakin akan kekuatan Hinata indra keenam yang Hinata miliki, "Hinata!"

^^bersambung...^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Jalinan Takdir**

Chapter 2

^^Selamat Membaca^^

Hinata masih memegang kepalanya, lalu dia tidak mampu berdiri tegak, Nartuo menopang tubuhnya, dan mendudukan Hinata ke kursi, dia berjongkok di hadapan Hinata dan memberinya minum, "apa yang kau lihat?" Hinata menatap mata Naruto, terlalu banyak kepercayaan di mata itu, "kau benar-benar percaya padaku," Naruto menghela napas, "entahlah! Baru saja kita bertemu, tapi kau sudah membuatku percaya, entah apa yang merasuki ku!"

"aku melihat kapal ini akan di hantam Tsunami Naruto, tak bisakah kau menghentikannya, kau orang yang berkuasa, semua orang pasti tahu dirimu."

"aku tidak yakin Hinata, aku bisa saja membeli kapal ini, tapi itu butuh proses yang sangat lama, dan kemudian, tiba-tiba saja kapal ini kembali lagi ke Amegakure. Apa yang akan para penumpang lakukan jika mereka tahu kepentingan mereka terhambat begitu saja, apakah harus aku katakan pada mereka bahwa Tsunami akan menghantam kapal ini? Apa mereka akan percaya?"

"aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku bisa saja tidak menaiki kapal ini, tapi Sakura berpikiran lain. Jika kami tidak naik, maka itu akan menjadi sebuah ketidakadilan bagi mereka bukan, aku harus naik kapal ini dan mencoba bertahan dengan mereka, atau berusaha melindungi diri sendiri, aku tidak tahu, mana yang harus aku pilih, hidupku sendiri atau hidup mereka?"

"tentu saja hidup kita bersama. Aku akan meyakinkan pihak yang berwenang atas kapal ini!"

"tunggu! Aku... tidak tahu kapan Tsunami itu terjadi, yang aku tahu adalah... bahwa kapal ini sudah terhantam oleh Tsunami itu, mereka semua, para penumpang ini, bersalah..."

"jadi maksud mu ini sebuah hukuman tau peringatan?"

"sebuah hukuman. Mereka yang tenggelam dengan kapal ini, adalah mereka yang bersalah, mereka melakukan kesalahan besar dalam hidup mereka, tapi mereka tidak menyadarinya, itu adalah hukuman bagi mereka."

Naruto menyadari bahwa sekarang Hinata bukanlah Hinata, dia berbicara, tapi itu bukan Hinata, "sadarlah Hinata!" Naruto mengguncang tubuh Hinata. Hinata mengedipkan matanya dan mengambil napas, ia menatap ke arah Naruto, "apa yang terjadi padaku, sejak kapan aku..."

"kau tadi berkata bahwa kapal ini sudah di hantam Tsunami dan..."

"entah mengapa kesadaran ku selalu hilang saat mendapat penglihatan ini, sudah sejak lama aku tidak mengalaminya, tapi sekarang aku mengalaminya lagi."

"sejak kapan?"

"sejak umurku 17 tahun. Itulah sebabnya orang tua mengirimku ke Amekagure, selain pendidikan, disini juga aku mendapat perawatan, mereka berpikir aku sedikit gila."

"tapi mereka tidak tahu masalahmu, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu mereka?"

"entahlah, itu sulit bagiku, bercerita tentang indra keenam ku pada mereka, itu sedikit mengganggu ku."

"tapi bukankah mereka akan menyadarinya. Tapi tunggu.. sejak kapan kau mulai merasakan indra keenam mu?"

"sejak umurku 5 tahun, aku selalu mendapat penglihatan, tapi aku tidak pernah memberitahu keluarga ku, aku berpikir itu hanya imajinasi ku, tapi dengan bergantinya waktu, aku sadar bahwa itu adalah sebuah kekuatan. Kekuatan yang berguna untukku, untuk keluargaku, dan mereka tidak harus tahu aku memilikinya. Dan sampai saat itu tidak ada yang tahu, baru setelah teman ku Sakura mengalami kecelakaan dia tahu yang sebenarnya, tapi aku tidak memberitahunya karena sebelumnya dia mungkin tidak percaya."

"dan sekarang aku tahu!" ujar Naruto.

"bantu aku Naruto, buat mereka percaya padaku, aku mohon, aku ingin mencegah semua ini!"

"kau tadi mengatakan bahwa semuanya terlambat, kapal ini akan di hantam Tsunami, tapi entah kapan itu akan terjadi."

"baiklah. Tapi, bisakah kita berusaha mencoba memberitahu mereka, sebelum semua itu terjadi?"

"aku akan selalu di samping mu, percayalah padaku!"

"aku percaya." Ujar Hinata.

"ayo!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, Hinata meraih tangan itu.

~~~###~~~

Baru saja tiga hari yang lalu, tapi entah mengapa Naruto sudah sanga dekat dengan Hinata, apakah Hinata sudah tahu kalau mereka akan bertemu, apa mungkin ini takdir? Dia harus tahu itu! Naruto memanggil sesorang di handphone nya, "Shikamaru, aku sedang dalam pelayaran, bisakah kau mengurus semuanya, karena aku akan membeli kapal ini... apa? Usahakan saja... ini sangat mendesak,... yah baiklah.. aku percayakan padamu!"

"wow, yang benar saja Naruto, kau akan membeli kapal ini, untuk apa?"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi tengah bermain game tidak sengaja mendengar Naruto berbicara di telfon, "untuk menyelamatkan kita semua, aku akan mencoba membelinya dan mengarahkan kapal ini kembali lagi ke Amegakure!" Sasuke terkejut, "untuk apa kau melakukannya?"

"sudah ku bilang tadi, untuk menyelamatkan kita semua. Dengar? Kau tahu kan gadis yang ku tolong saat itu..." Naruto menceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke, tentang Hinata, bahaya akan kapal ini dan semuanya yang Hinata telah ceritakan pafanya, ia ceritakan kembali pada Sasuke, "kau gila yah, itu ada benarnya Naruto, dia mungkin berbohong, keluarganya sendiri menganggapnya gila, mungkin saja dia gila!"

"tidak! Wanita secantik dia mana mungkin berbohong, dan apa itu, gila? Hah, jika kau bertemu dengannya dan berbicara dengannya secara normal kau bisa bertanya langsung padanya. Kamarnya ada di depan kamar kita, kau bisa mengetuknya sekarang!"

"baiklah, akan ku buktikan!"

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan benar saja, dia mengetuk pintuk itu. Naruto melihat teman Hinata yang ia panggil dengan nama Sakura, "ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Sakura, "aku ingin bertemu dengan gaids itu, apakah itu dirimu, apakah kau yang gila itu?"

Sakura membelalakan matanya dan mulutnya menganga lebar, ia siap memukul orang ini. Naruto terkejut melihatnya, "heeeyyy kauuuuu..." Sakura menarik Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya dan Hinata. Naruto mengikutinya, ia melihat Hinata di sebarang ruangan lalu mulai melangkah menghampiri temannya, "Sakura ada apa?"

"dia dia menghina ku Hinata, dia bilang aku gila, kurang ajar sekali kau!"

"hey, kau yang gila, dari mana kau tahu kalau kapal ini akan tenggelam, hanya orang gila yang mengatakan hal itu. Kapal ini kuat dan kokoh, mana mungkin tenggelam!"

"lihat dia Hinata, dia salah orang rupanya."

"kau salah paham tuan, apa kau teman sekamar Naruto?" Sasuke mengangguk, "aku yang memberitahu Naruto kalau kapal ini akan tenggelam, dia pasti sudah bercerita banyak bukan?"

Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto yang tengah mengangkat bahu, "hey, kau sudah menghina aku dan teman ku, ku rasa kau yang gila." Sakura memegang erat bahu Hinata, "Hinata, kenapa kau memberitahu mereka, kau lihat sendiri kan mereka tidak percaya pada kita, seharusnya kita diam saja, dan ayo kita alami semua ini bersama-sama, kita tenggelam bersama-sama, aku tidak peduli dengan diriku sendiri atau bahkan orang lain yangg tidak percaya!" Sakura melotot ke arah Sasuke.

"yah, bagus, jadi ini benar.. kalian tidak berbohong? Ya tuhan, apa aku akan mati disini?" ujar Sasuke frustasi.

"ya tuan tidak tahu diri, ini benar. Maka dari itu, ayo kita sama-sama tenggelam?"

Naruto dan Hinata tertawa, itu membuat Sasuke menelan ludah dan ucapannya, "aku tidak akan mati disini, aku... huffttt, nama ku Uchiha Sasuke."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke meperkenalkan dirinya, dia mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura, "Haruno Sakura!" ujar Sakura. Lalu dia menjabat tangan Hinata dan meminta maaf. Naruto dan Hinata tersenyum geli melihat mereka berdua yang tiba-tiba akrab, "kau mau seuatu, aku tengah menyiapkan makan siang!" mereka berdua menuju dapur dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

"menadapatkan penglihatan lagi?"

"belum, aku belum melihat apa-apa. Mau bergabung dengan mereka?"

"tentu saja."

"kamar kami terlalu besar untuk dua orang, entah mengapa kami mendapatkannya."

"mungkin ayah mu yang mengaturnya!"

"yah, mungkinsaja begitu. Kau orang yang kaya, apa kamar mu lebih besar lagi dari kamar ini, aku penasaran sekali."

"kau penasaran dengan kamarnya atau kau hanya ingin masuk kedalamnya?"

"keduanya sama saja bukan, mungkin kau bisa..."

"kau bisa mampir kapan saja Hinata, ayo lanjutkan langkah mu!"

"seperti biasa, kau bossy!"

Naruto terkekeh mendengar ejekan Hinata. Dia suka memerintah dan Naruto bersyukur karena dia mempunyai kekuasaan penuh dalam segala hal, "apa? Tidak bisakah dengan cepat Shikamaru... aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu... kau benar...dengar baik-baik, kalau terjadi sesuatu nanti, cepat kirim bantuan... aku akan menghubungi mu lagi!"

Hinata mulai bertanya pada Naruto, dia bilang untuk membeli kapal ini akan terlalu sulit, karena hubungan kerja samanya dengan Amegakure tidak sepenuhnya lancar. Masih ada hal-hal yang harus diurus jika ingin kapal ini menjadi miliknya, dan itu butuh waktu yang lama, "dari dulu kan hubungan mu dengan Amegakure memang seperti ini, pantas mereka tidak mau mendengarkan, mereka tidak ingin kaah dengan mu!" ujar Sasuke.

"Hinata, apakah kita beruntung berteman dengan orang-orang kaya ini?" Sakura berbisik pada Hinata, "entahlah Sakura, beruntung atau tidaknya, ini sudah takdir!"

"apa?" teriak Sakura hingga mengagetkan mereka semua, Sakura tersenyum malu, "maaf!"

"apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke.

"ini urusan perempuan, kau tidak perlu tahu!" ujar Sakura.

Sasuke geram dengan wanita ini, tapi dia juga sedikit suka dengan terbukaannya. Sebelum Naruto dan Hinata bergabung, Sakura bercerita banyak tentang dirinya dan Hinata. Mereka berteman sejak kecil, sama dengan dirinya dan Naruto, "baiklah, kami sudah kenyang, kami akan membiarkan kalian istirahat, terimakasih untuk makanannya, kami permisi dulu!" ujar Sasuke yang pergi terlebih dahulu di susul dengan Sakura.

"mau jogging dengan ku, mungkin besok?" tanya Naruto.

"baiklah!"

~~~###~~~

Hari ini terlihat cerah, tanpa ada apa pun di langit dan disekitar laut yang tenang itu. Hinata tengah memandangi lautan luas, dia tersenyum saat dia mengingat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Naruto, apakah mungkin itu sebuah takdir, tapi tak ada apa pun di dalam penglihatannya mengenai Naruto, dia melihat Naruto saat dia bertemu langsung dengannya, "Hinata!" seseorang memanggil, dan Hinata tahu suara siapa itu.

Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Naruto tengah berlari ke arahnya. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah penglihatan muncul, Naruto akan terjatuh, dia akan menabrak seorang pelayan yang tengah membersihkan kapal, "tunggu! Berhenti disitu!" teriak Hinata. Lalu Naruto pun berhenti, kemudian seorang pelayan muncul dari balik pintu dek kapal dengan membawa tong dan alat pembersih.

"owwh maaf tuan, hampir saja saya menabrak anda!" pelayan itu tidak melihat ke arah depan, dia tidak akan mengangkat kepalanya kalau Naruto tidak memanggilnya, "lain kali kau harus berhati!" pelayan itu mengangguk dan pergi. Naruto bernapas lega, dia berdiri didepan Hinata, "kalau kau tidak menyuruh ku berhenti mungkin aku sudah bertabrakan dengan tong itu!"

Hinata terkikik geli, "itu mengingatkan ku pada Sakura, karena aku terlambat memberitahunya, dia benar-benar menabrak orang hingga terjatuh menghantam lantai, itu sudah lama sekali."

Naruto menikmati saat Hinata tersenyum, senyumnya indah, batin Naruto. Hinata melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto, tapi dia tidak menyadarinya, lalu Hinata menyentuh pipi Naruto, Naruto pun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia meraih tangan Hinata, "maaf!" ujar Hinata. Tanpa melepaskan tangan Hinata, ia mengajak Hinata berlari-lari kecil, "ini terlihat memalukan, kita bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"kalau begitu, cobalah bersikap seperti anak kecil!"

"kau ini."

Mereka berlari-lari di dek kapal yang luas itu, menikmati lari pagi sambil bergandengan tangan. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berhenti dan memasuki caffe. Sebuah kapal pesiar yang begitu megah, dengan penumpang yang berjumlah ratusan orang dan ditambah dengan para pegawainya, sungguh sebuah perjalanan yang menyenangkan, pikir Naruto, tapi perjalanan ini akan terhambat dengan sebuah bencana, yang entah kapan bencana itu terjai, tak ada yang tahu!

"makanlah, kau belum sarapan bukan, ayo cepat makan!"

Seperti biasa Naruto selalu bossy, "berhentilah memerintahku, aku bukan pelayan!"

"siapa yang menganggap mu pelayan?"

"kau!" tuduh Hinata.

"aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit, jadi makanlah!"

Hinata pun memakannya walau dia tidak sedang lapar sekarang, "aku sudah bertemu dengan kapten kapal ini, memberitahu situasi yang akan terjadi nanti, tapi dia tidak percaya. Dia berkata kalau laut sekarang ini sedang tenang, dan di hari berikutnya tidak akan ada badai atau Tsunami, aku sudah berusaha untuk membeli kapal ini dan memberitahu semua pihak yang bertanggung jawab, tapi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang percaya, menurut mu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"kalau begitu, menyerah saja!"

"apa? Hey... kau yang memberitahu ku semua ini, tapi kau sama sekali tidak peduli dan menyerah begitu saja."

"aku peduli, tapi tak ada percaya. Saat kapal ini belum berlayar aku bertemu dengan kapten, aku berbicara dengannya, namun dia tak memperulikan aku sama sekali, bahkan Sakura pun sudah berusaha keras membantu ku, tapi kau benar, tidak ada yang percaya. Jadi, menyerah saja, dan nikmati saja hidup kita saat ini, sebelum bencana itu terjadi."

Naruto menyeringai, "nikamti? Haaaaahhhh... aku masih terlalu muda untuk mati, bukankah begitu nona?"

Hinata tertawa, "kukira kau sudah cukup tua untuk hal itu tuan!"

"kejam sekali kau nona." Ujar Naruto. Hinata mengangkat bahu.

Menjelang malam Hinata tengah bersiap-siap mengikuti pesta yang diadakan di kapal pesiar itu. Pesta? Terakhir kali ia berpesta saat dirinya masuk S2, dan itu pun hanya pesta kecil yang ia dan temannya adakan di sebuah bar. Dia ingat saat dirinya membawa Sakura dengan tertatih-tatih, saat itu Sakura tengah mabuk berat karena terlalu banyak minum, apa sekarang Sakura akan seperti itu lagi?

"kau pasti tengah berpikir bagaimana caranya membawaku pulang ke kamar bukan? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mabuk!"

Sakura begitu peka sekali dengan apa yang tengah Hinata pikirkan, apa koneksi mereka terhubung, "bukankah kita seperti saudara kembar Hinata, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, jadi, kau tenang saja yah, aku tidak akan mabuk, ayo cepat!"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya saat Sakura melangkah keluar, bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke pun kelar dari kamarnya, Sakura terkejut, "kau?" Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, ia menilai penampilan Sakura, "kau terlihat membosankan!" ujar Sasuke. Sakura menganga sambil membelalakan matanya, "kurang ajar sekali kau!" ujar Sakura geram

"dimana Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

"dia tidak akan pergi ke bar, CEO tidak akan pergi ke tempat dimana seharusnya kita berada, kau tahu? Dia berbeda. Dia akan mengikuti pesta resmi, ayo, kau mau ikut!" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura, dan Sakura pun meraihnya, "susul aku Hinata!" Hinata pun mengangguk.

"tentu saja, seorang CEO tidak akan mungkin berada di tempat rendahan seperti bar!" ledek Hinata

Ia mendapat sebuah penglihatan, "boleh aku berdansa dengan mu!" tidak, jangan, jangan lakukan itu! Tidak... Hinata menghela dan menghirup udara. Dia butuh udara segar, "siapa wanita itu?" gumam Hinata. Hinata merasakan bahwa tubuhnya lemah, dia ingin meminum sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya segar kembali. Ia mendatangi bar itu dan meminta sebuah minuman, segelas punch –sejenis anggur ringan- lalu dia pun meminumnya, baru kali ini dia begitu suka dengan minuman speeti itu. Apkah itu efek dari Naruto?

Beberapa menit kemudia Sakura menghampiri Hinata, "ya tuhan, kau mabuk Hinata, tidak ku sangka kau mabuk seperti ini."

"apa dia tidak pernah mabuk sebelumnya?"

"dia tidak pernah sekali pun menyentuh minuman ini, tapi entah mengapa sekarang dia mabuk."

Hinata menatap Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian, "aku mau pipis!" ujar Hinata, Sasuke terkejut, dan Sakura mencoba menyangganya, "tidak! Aku sendiri saja yang kesana, kau tidak perlu ikut!"

"Hinata! Haaahh, dasar!"

Hinata sedang mengantre di kamar kecil, dia lalu tanpa sadar meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Naruto, "Hinata!"

"ya ini aku." Dengan nada orang yang mabuk, "akan ku tendang wanita itu jika ia menyentuh mu meskipun hanya sedikit." Wanita? Batin Naruto. aaahhh, "boleh aku berdansa dengan mu!" seorang wanita tengah mengajak Naruto berdansa, ia tersenyum dalam hati, apa ini penglihatannya? Pikir Naruto, "terimakasih nona, tapi saya sedang menelfon seseorang sekarang!" dan wanita itu pun mengangguk paham.

"dia sudah pergi, tapi kau dimana?"

"aku sedang mengantre, karena aku kebelet pipis."

"Hinata kau mabuk?"

"ya, benar tuan orang kaya, tebakan mu benar sekali, maksud ku tepat sekali."

"dengarkan aku, pulanglah sekarang!"

"kau sangat suka memerintah. Hinata makanlah, Hinata lanjutkan langkah mu, Hinata ayo cepat makan!" Hinata benar-benar mabuk sekarang, hingga dia tidak sadar apa yang sedang ia katakan.

"cukup. Katakan kau dimana?"

"aku jauh sekali dari dirimu, jauh sekali."

"diam disitu, aku akan menjemputmu!"

Lalu Naruto pun menutup telfonnya dan bergegas ke tempat diama Hinata berada. Bar itu sangat ramai sekali, Naruto melihat Sasuke yang tengah asyik berjoget dengan Sakura, dia tidak melihat Hinata dimana pun, tapi sesaat kemudian Hinata terlihat berjalan sempoyongan dan hampir saja terjatuh, Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan menangkapnya, "Naruto!" ujar Hinata.

"akan ku antar kau ke kamar mu!"

"aku bersama Sakura dan dia..."

"dia sedang bersama Sasuke, kau ikut dengan ku!"

Naruto masih memegangi lengan Hinata agar dia tidak terjatuh tapi, "kau berputar," ujar Hinata "kupikir aku aku akan pingsan."

"apa? Sekarang?"

Lalu Hinata pun pingsan. Naruto membawa Hinata ke kamarnya, "bodoh," Naruto lupa bertanya pada Sakura dimana kuncinya, sekarang bagaimana? Baiklah, Naruto terpaksa membawa Hinata ke kamarnya, ia menurunkan Hinata ditempat tidurnya yang berukuran lumayan besar, dengannya dan Sasuke yang tidur di ranjang itu, tapi sekarang, seorang wanita akan tidur di ranjangnya, "Hinata, kau sadar?" Naruto mencoba membuat Hinata berdiri, tapi Hinata melingkarkan lengannya dileher Naruto, mereka jauh ditempat tidur bersama-sama.

Naruto meghirup udara yang semakin hilang, dia butuh udara yang banyak sekarang, "hey, bangunlah!" ujar Naruto, Hinata membuka matanya, "kau si tukang bossy, aku benci pada mu, kau dan wanita itu, apa.. yang kau, lakukan dengannya?" Hinata menunjuk dada Naruto dengan jarinya dan memukulnya pelan, Naruto terkekeh, "aku tidak melakukan apapun." Gumam Naruto. Hinata tidak terlalu jelas mendengarnya, malah ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Naruto juga semakin mempererat memeluk Hinata. Mereka berdua terbaring di tempat tidur dan saling berpelukan, "tidurlah, dan mimip yang indah!" gumam Naruto.

^^Bersambung...^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Jalinan Takdir**

Chapter 3

^^Selamat Membaca^^

"ya tuhan bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

"Naruto yang membawanya, aku yakin itu!"

"tapi mereka tidak ada di kamar, kemana mereka?"

"aku tahu tahu dimana mereka."

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke kamarnya, "wow, kamar seorang yang kaya raya, beginikah bentuknya, tapi kenapa hanya ada satu kamar?"

"itulah sebabnya aku tahu dimana Hinata." Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke kamarnya dan Naruto, saat dia membuka pintu itu Naruto dan Hinata tengah berbaring menyandar pada dinding ranjang, "a-apa... Hinata!" ujar Sakura. Naruto membuat gerakan dengan jarinya yang menutupi mulutnya pertanda jangan berisik, "aku tak bisa memindahkannya, dia sangat terlelap," gumam Naruto.

"kau mencari-cari kesempatan!" Ujar Sakura. Naruto tidak menggubris Sakura.

"biarkanlah mereka, ayo kita tinggalkan!"

"tapi..."

"sudahlah, ayo!" Sasuke menarik Hinata menjauh dari kamar itu. Sementara itu mereka masuk ke kamar Sakura dan Hinata, "karena tempat tidur ku dipakai oleh mereka, maka aku akan tidur ditempat tidur mu!"

"a-apa? Tidak, tidak, kau tidur saja di sofa, ini cukup nyaman, aku permisi!"

"h-hey, mau kema kau?" Sasuke menarik Sakura hingga berlabuh dalam pelukannya, "jangan harap kau bisa lari!" Sakura menelan ludahnya. Apa yang akan terjadi? Entahlah!

Sementara itu, Naruto masih terus memandangi wajah Hinata yang tertidur lelap di pelukannya, sangat cantik, batin Naruto, ia membelai pipi Hinata dengan penuh perasaan, menyelipkan rambut Hinata ke belakang telinganya. Sehingga semakin jelas kecantikan Hinata di matanya, "kau, wanita yang tiba-tiba datang dalam hidupku, hanya dalam beberapa hari aku sudah jatuh dalam keanggunan mu, cantikmu, matamu, semua dari dirimu, aku takan pernah bisa lepas dari sihir ini."

Ada apa dengan Naruto? kenapa tiba-tiba ia membaca puisi? Haaaahhh dasar, dia sedang di mabuk cinta rupanya yah. Okeh, itu adalah ungkapan cinta secara tidak langsung dari Naruto, kapan dia akan mengucapkannya secara langsung dihadapan Hinata? Tak ada yang tahu!

Keesokan harinya Hinata terbangun, lalu dengan perlahan dia membuka matanya, apa ini, kenapa dia melihat Naruto tengah menatapnya, "hai," gumam Naruto. Hinata tersenyum, "hai," balasnya, "kau memandangi ku saat aku tidur, sejak kapan?"

"yah begitulah, mungkin sejak kau benar-benar terlelap."

"wow, itu sudah lama sekali." Mereka masih tetap berbaring dengan saling berpelukan. Apa punggung Naruto tidak merasakan sakit terus bersandar di tempat tidur di dinding ranjang, batin Hinata, entahlah, tapi Hinata merasa sangat nyaman saat Naruto memeluknya seperti ini. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, itu membuat Naruto tersenyum, "kau lapar?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau lapar?" tanya Hinata, "tidak." Jawab Naruto. mereka memang sengaja melakukan hal itu agar tetap seperti ini, "dimana Sakura?" tiba-tiba Hinata bertanya, "dia bersama Sasuke, kau tenang saja!" tentu Hinata akan senang jika Sakura baik-baik saja, dia sangat tidak percaya dengan dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia mabuk, itu membuat citranya jadi rusak, "ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, Naruto semakin gusar, "berhenti menggigit bibir mu!" lalu Hinata pun melepaskan bibirnya, "kau tahu apa efek dari hal itu?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menggeleng pelan, seakan-akan tanpa dosa dia tidak menyadarinya. Naruto menyentuh bibir Hinata dengan ibu jarinya, "akan ku gigit bibir itu!" ujar Naruto.

"kupikir aku juga suka." Gumam Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum, ia menyentuh rahang Hinata dan Hinata semakin mendekat ke arah Naruto, tapi tiba-tiba suara ketukan mengagetkan mereka berdua hingga salin melepaskan pelukan mereka. Sakura muncul dari balik itu itu, dia menyilangkan lengannya di dada, "kupikir ini sudah waktunya kau bangun dari tempat tidur." Ujar Sakura. Lalu dia menatap Naruto tajam dan setelah itu dia pergi begitu saja. Hinata turun dari tempat tidur, lalu Naruto meraih tangannya, "akan ku lakukan saat kita sedang berdua saja, kau mengerti?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis, ia berbalik dari Naruto dan memejamkan matanya lalu tersenyum senang. saat itu Naruto tak melihat Hinata lagi, dia sudah hilang dari balik pintu itu. Hampir saja ia melakukannya, ini semua gara-gara Sakura, kira-kira apa yang sudah mereka lakukan. Sasuke dan Sakura. Pikir Naruto.

~~~###~~~

"kau percaya ini Hinata, kita akan berpesta besar dengan orang-orang kaya itu, hufffttt, tidak ku sangka kita berteman dengan orang kaya. Ini semua berkat dirimu."

"kau yakin kau berteman dengan Sasuke?"

"apa maksud mu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Sakura menelan ludahnya kala Hinata menanyakan hal itu, ia merasakan panas sekarang, "hahaha... aku pergi dulu yah Hinata!" Hinata menarik tangan Sakura, "katakan padaku, apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan Sasuke, kalian bukan hanya sekedar berteman bukan, kalian berkencan juga kan akhir-akhir ini, aku selalu melihat mu dengannya, makan malam, pesta, dan semuanya, aku melihatnya!"

"haaaahhhh... kau tidak asyik sekali Hinata, aku ketahuan. Maaf, aku jatuh cinta padanya Hinata, apakah aku salah jika mencintainya?"

Hinata tersenyum, "itu tidak salah, tapi yang salah adalah kau tidak memberitahu ku, aku sangat marah!"

"maaf, aku tidak hanya membuat mu terbebani, kau tengah merasakan ketakutan akan kapal ini, mana mungkin aku bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan mu."

"kau pikir aku tidak senang hah, aku juga senang," Hinata tersenyum, "owww... aku sangat mengerti sekarang, kau dan CEO itu, kalian..."

"kau mengerti juga kan akhirnya, jadi jangan menyembunyikan apa-apa dariku!" Sakura mengangguk, "aku sudah berusaha dengan Naruto, dia juga sangat membantuku, tapi tak ada yang mau mendengarkan. Akhirnya, aku putuskan, bahwa saat itu juga aku akan menikmatinya, menikmati hari-hariku dengan mengenal Naruto lebih dekat, tak ku sangka aku jatuh cinta padanya, ini membuatku bingung Sakura, disatu sisi aku selalu dihantui akan bencana itu, dan disisi lain aku mulai jatuh cinta dan melupakan bahaya yang akan datang. Apakah aku egois Sakura?"

"sayang, kau sama sekali tidak egois. Aku justru mendukungmu sepenuhnya, ayo kita nikmati saat-saat ini, dan jika hari kelam itu terjadi maka itu adalah sebuah perpisahan. Namun jika masih ada kesempatan bagi kita untuk hidup, ayo kita hidup bahagia Hinata, dan lupakan bencana itu!"

Hinata tersenyum dan menggigit bibir bawahanya, "kau tidak salah memilih Sasuke, dia memang sedikit penggila wanita." Sakura terkejut mendnegarnya, "tapi setelah mengenal mu dia sudah berubah, apa yang kau tanamkan dibenaknya Sakura, kau hebat sekali."

"jujur aku terkejut kau mengatakan hal itu Hinata, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku sebelumnya kalau dia itu playboy." Hinata mengangkat bahunya, "tapi ya sudahlah, dia sudah berubah dan aku senang. kata-kata yang selalu kau ucapkan padaku itu adalah sebuah anugerah Hinata."

"kata-kata yang mana?"

"kau lupa? Haaahh, itu kata-kata mu sendiri masa kau lupa, sudahlah! Pikirkan saja sendiri, aku pergi dulu, bye Hinata!" Sakura berlari menjauhi Hinata yang masih terlihat bingung.

Dia akhirnya ingat, "aaahh itu, ku kira apa, hanya sebuah kutipan yang aku temukan dari sebuah buku novel, apa itu bisa merubah orang? Aku tidak percaya..."

"kau tidak percaya apa?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan berdiri disampingnya, "Naruto!" Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata, "aku tadi bertemu Sakura, dia bilang kau ada disini, apa kau suka menyendiri hah?"

Hinata memang suka menyendiri, dia lebih nyaman jika pikirannya tidak terganggu dengan hal-hal yang seharusnya ia hindari, seperti jatuh cinta pada Naruto, disaat yang genting seperti ini apakah cinta harus menjadi nomor satu, Hinata tidak ingin egois, "apa semua penumpang ini layak untuk diperjuangkan, ataukah perasaan ku ini yang layak untuk diperjuangkan, aku ingin kau menjawabnya, Naruto!"

"perasaan apa itu, perasaan seperti apa yang tengah kau rasakan?"

"cinta." Ujar Hinata. Mereka saling berpandangan, Naruto terpaku melihat Hinata, "maka sebaiknya kau harus memperjuangkan cinta mu dan jangan hiraukan orang lain. Karena kau tahu, aku juga akan memperjuangkan cintaku tanpa peduli dengan mereka yang tak peduli dengan perasaan ini."

Naruto meraih kedua tangan Hinata, "kau tahu, aku selalu ingin mengatakan hal ini pada mu."

"apa?" tanya Hinata.

"aku mencintai mu, Hinata." Ujar Naruto.

Hinata terpaku dengan mata Naruto, ia tersenyum dalam hati, penglihatan yang ia lihat saat pertama bertemu dengan Naruto, akhirnya benar-benar terjadi. Naruto menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata, itulah yang terjadi, "a-aku... aku juga mencintai mu, Naruto." keduanya tersenyum. Naruto mendekatkan punggung tangan Hinata ke bibirnya dan mencium lembut tangan Hinata, "aku ingin sekali mencium mu, tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat kukira." Hinata tersenyum, "kukira juga begitu!" Mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain, namun akhirnya Naruto memeluk Hinata erat. Hanya memeluknya.

Hari itu sudah sore, Hinata dan Sakura bergegas pergi meninggalkan kamarnya, lalu Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu dan menggandeng Sakura, "kau sepertinya sigap sekali Sasuke." Ujar Hinata, "yah seperti itulah, aku tidak seperti dia!" tunjuk Sasuke pada Naruto yang mash di dalam kamarnya, "bantulah ia bersiap-siap Hinata, dia sibuk sekali rupanya." Lalu Sasuke dan Sakura meninggalkan Hinata yang mulai memasuki kamar Naruto.

"entahlah Shikamaru, aku masih dalam pelayaran... seharusnya minggu ini sudah sampai Konoha... mungkin ada kendala... bagaimana jadwal penerbangan ku nanti... baiklah, oh dan aku ingin kau siapkan ini... bagus, aku percayakan pada mu!"

Naruto melihat Hinata berdiri di ambang pintu, lalu mereka saling mendekat, "kau sepertinya sibuk sekali tuan CEO, ada masalah?"

"kau masalhku saat ini," Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang Naruto katakan, Naruto meraih pinggang Hinata dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan, "kenapa kau begitu cantik!" bisik Naruto ditelingan Hinata. Hinata tiba-tiba merona, "kau juga sangat tampan." Ujar Hinata. Hinata mengulurkan tangannya di leher Naruto untuk membantu memperbaiki dasinya yang belum sepenuhnya terpasang, "kau sudah sangat tua, seharusnya kau sudah punya istri!" Ujar Hinata sambil meledek.

"jika kau sudah siap!"

Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto, Naruto menyeringai, "sudah, sekarang sudah rapi." Memang sudah rapi. Tapi... Naruto tidak sama sekali melepaskan pelukannya, dia masih tetap memeluk tubuh ramping Hinata, "terimakasih sudah mengajak aku dan Sakura ikut berpesta, berbaur dengan orang-orang kaya itu, aku penasaran seperti apa rasanya!" Naruto terkekeh, "percayalah, tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Kau belum pernah ikut berpesta sebelumnya?"

"pesta seperti apa? Seperti itu, tidak, tidak... keluarga tidak pernah mengadakan pesta ala para bangsawan, mengadakan jamuan atau pun yang lainnya. Keluarga hanya mengadakan pesta kecil dan itu pun hanya keluarga dan teman terdekat saja yang kami undang."

"kenapa seperti itu, bukankah ayah mu seorang pengusaha yang tentunya juga memiliki banyak uang."

"ayahku tidak sekaya dirimu tuan CEO, dia berada dibawah mu, aku yakin ayahku juga menyetujuinya. Dia pasti senang bertemu dengan mu, karena kau kaya." Hinata tertawa.

"kenapa tertawa?"

"kau pasti mengira ayahku seorang yang ambisius dengan uang, tapi tidak, dia tidak seperti itu. Ayah sebenarnya ingin hidup sederhana, dan tidak ingin kaya dengan memiliki sebuah perusahaan, tapi sayangnya usahanya itu cukup membanggakan, jadi dia terus menjalaninya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak lupa dengan keluarganya, ayahku itu, ayah yang sangat luar biasa."

"aku ingin bertemu dengan ayahmu jika kita selamat dari semua ini, bolehkah?"

"untuk apa?" tanya Hinata.

"untuk meminta restunya. Meminta padanya untuk memiliki putrinya, dan membahagiakannya!"

"kita baru saja bertemu, kau sudah mengatakan kalau kau ingin memiliki ku, tidak sopan!"

"benarkah itu? Baiklah, jika kau ingi kesopanan nona, berdansalah dengan ku, sekarang!"

Mereka akan pergi ke pesta dan pasti ada sesi dansa disana, tapi sekarang Naruto mengajaknya berdansa, dia tidak bisa menolaknya. Hinata meraih uluran tangan Naruto, Naruto menggenggam erat tangan itu. Naruto menghentak-hentakan Hinata di udara, meraihnya kembali, memutarnya, meraihnya lagi, dan yang terakhir pelukan erat, "kau yakin ingin pergi ke pesta itu?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "jika kau bosan, katakan saja, oke!" Hinata mengangguk sekali lagi. Ia tidak mampu berkata-kata karena kehilangan banyak napas. Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, ketika memasuki pesta dansa Hinata terkejut, ia melihat banyak kemewahan di pesta ini, benar-benar seperti pesta ala bangsawan, "aku penasaran, wanita mana yang mengajak mu berdansa." Gumam Hinata.

"bukankah kau tahu wajahnya dengan penglihatan mu itu?"

"tidak terlalu jelas." Ujar Hinata.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata sekali lagi, dan dia terus mencari-cari, "jangan terus-terusan mencarinya, ayo ikut aku!" Naruto menarik Hinata. Seketika itu ia melihat Sakura yang tengah berdansa dengan Sasuke, ia melbaikan tangannya pada Hinata, dan Hinata membalasnya, "minumlah!" perintah Naruto. Hinata menggeleng, "kenapa?"

"aku tidak terbiasa minum."

"benarkah, tapi kenapa saat itu kau mabuk hah, apa alasanya?"

"i-itu karena... aku hanya... aku tidak mau menjawabnya!"

"baiklah jika kau tidak mau menjawabnya, tapi kau harus minum, ini, jus jeruk, kau tidak suka juga?"

"aku ingin minum... susu?"

Naruto terkekeh, "sayang, disini tidak ada susu. Tapi jika kau mau kita bisa mendapatkannya, ayo ikut!" Naruto membawa Hinata keluar dari pesta, dia berjalan menuju dapur, "ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" Naruto menyuruh pelayan itu untuk mengambilkan segelas susu. Setelah pelayang itu datang lagi, ia memberika susu itu pada Naruto, dan Naruto memberikannya pada Hinata, "minumlah!" Hinata sedikit malu, tapi dia meminumnya. "sudah?" Hinata mengangguk, "kau ingin apa lagi?"

Apa Naruto akan memberikan apa yang ia minta, "aku ingin makan kue mangkuk!" lalu Naruto menyuruh pelayan membawkan kue mangkuk. Hinata tengah menyantapnya sekarang, dan Naruto terus memperhatikannya, "makanlah, jangan hiraukan aku!" sudah selesai, Naruto menawarkan lagi apa yang ia inginkan, Hinata mencoba menggoda Naruto, "kau yakin akan mengabulkan permintaan ku?"

"apapun!" ujar Naruto.

"apapun? Baiklah, kalau begitu... aku, aku ingin sebuah berlian, bisakah kau memberikan aku sebuauh berlian?"

Naruto menatap Hinata, Naruto tersenyum sinis, "ikut aku!" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya keluar dari kapal, mereka berdiri diluar kapal dengan suhu udara yang dingin tengah menyelimuti mereka, "kau yakin ingin berlian?" tanya Naruto sungguh-sungguh. Oh tidak, padahal Hinata hanya ingin menggodanya, "lupakan saja, aku hanya bercanda." Hinata tersenyum dan hampir terkikik geli. Tapi Naruto terlihat serius, "aku hanya bercanda Naruto, aku menggoda mu tadi, jangan kau anggap serius!"

"tapi aku serius Hinata, kau ingin berlian, aku akan memberikannya, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku tidak mungkin mendapatkan berlian di kapal ini, nanti, setelah kita selamat dari bencana itu, kau mengerti?"

Oh tuhan, Hinata hanya bercanda, tapi Naruto benar-benar ingin memberikan sebuah berlian. Dia mulai memegang kepalanya, dan menggeleng-gelengkannya, lalu terpaku. Ia melihat malam itu begitu indah, dimana Naruto berdiri dihadapannya, menatapnya intens, lalu menciumnya, tapi sesuatu yang besar terjadi, kapal mereka oleng, mereka berdua terjatuh ke lantai, dan...

"Hinata!" Hinata tersadar kala Naruto memanggil namanya, "ada apa sayang?"

"malam itu, kejadiannya disaat malam, aku dan kau... kita semua, kita..."

"tenanglah, tenang sayang, kau harus menjelaskan padaku, kapan tepatnya waktu itu, apakah sebentar lagi, atau..."

Hinata melihat Naruto memberikan sebuket bunga dan memasangkan kalung dilehernya, ia meraih uluran tangan Naruto untuk berdansa, saat itu mereka memakai pakain yang indah, hari yang spesial, hari dimana Hinata dilahirkan, "ulang tahunku. Saat ulang tahunku bencana itu dimulai, kau mengajakku berdansa dan tiba-tiba kita terjatuh."

"kapan ulang tahun mu sayang?"

"besok." Ujar Hinata.

^^Bersambung...^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Jalinan Takdir**

Chapter 4

^^Selamat Membaca^^

"kalau memang besok adalah hari itu tiba, maka kita harus bersiap-siap!" ujar Sasuke.

"kau yakin Hinata, besok?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah, "disaat ulang tahun mu, aku tidak percaya ini Hinata, aku benar-benar tidak percaya!"

"apa maksud mu Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"haruskah di hari ulang tahun mu, kapan kau akan merayakan ulang tahun mu Hinata, ini tidak adil!"

"maksud mu, Hinata tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"maafkan aku Hinata! Dia sama sekali tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunnya sejak menyadari bahwa dririnya mempunyai kekuatan itu. Alasannya adalah, karena indra keenamnya itu. Semakin dia bahagia semakin kuat indra keenamnya, dan jika indra keenamnya semakin kuat maka Hinata tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Dan jika itu terjadi, Hinata akan benar-benar hilang kendali dan jiwanya akan di rebut oleh indra keenamnya itu. Itu adalah timbal balik, kalian berdua mengerti?"

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya melongo, tapi sebenarnya mereka mengerti, "memang ada yang seperti itu, aku baru mendengarnya hari ini, jadi maksud mu Hinata akan jadi, gila?" ujar Sasuke. "yah seperti itulah." Sahut Sahut

"kau hebat karena menjadi teman yang setia untuk Hinata, kau tahu segalanya!" ujar Naruto.

"aku tahu karena aku sayang pada Hinata. Oh tuhan, terima kasih kau telah memberikan ku sahabat yang terbaik, batin Hinata. "haruskah aku membantu mu ke tempat tidur Hinata?" Hinata menggeleng pelan, "kau tidur saja dulua Sakura, aku masih belum mengantuk!" Sakura mengangguk pelan dia mengisyaratkan pada Sasuke agar meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa selama ini kau tidak pernah bahagia, apa yang dikatakannya benar, kau tidak pernah lagi merayakan ulang tahun mu sayang?"

"aku ingin, tapi kekuatan ini akan menjadi semakin kuat, aku tidak akan mampu mengontrolnya. Aku sudah mengalaminya sekali, dan aku hampir gila karenanya. Kau yakin ingin selalu bersama ku setelah mengetahui hal ini?"

"kenapa akau harus berubah pikiran, aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu membahagiakan mu, lagi pula, ini hanya di ulang tahun mu saja bukan!" Hinata mengangguk

"iyah, hanya diulang tahunku saja."

"itu berarti, kita tidak perlu merayakannya bukan, tapi..."

"memang seharusnya begitu. Tidak apa-apa aku sudah terbiasa. Tapi Sakura, dia sangat sedih sekali, setiap ulang tahunku dia selalu kecewa dan kesal padaku. Tapi aku yakin, semua itu adalah demi keselamatanku, dia sama sekali tidak pernah memberiku hadiah, dan disaat ulang tahunnya aku selalu memberinya hadiah, dia berpikir bahwa dia egois, tapi sebenarnya tidak, aku tidak menyalahkannya, ini semua sudah takdir."

~~~###~~~

Saat hampir tengah malam menjelang ulang tahun Hinata, mereka semua menunggu di satu kamar. Kamar Naruo dan Sasuke, mereka sedang mencoba menenangkan diri mereka masing-masing, "kau butuh minum sayang?" tanya Naruto, Hinata menggeleng, "tetaplah disini!" pinta Hinata. Sasuke dan Sakura mengamati laut yang tenang, "kalau benar semua ini akan terjadi, aku mau kau menjadi wanita terakhir dalam hidupku!" ujar Sasuke. Sakura terkekeh, "ini bukan saatnya melodrama Sasuke, aku sedang panik sekarang."

"huuuffft, kau tidak pernah serius sedikit pun Sakura." Sakura tersenyum geli.

Sementara itu pihak pengurus kapal tengah melihat-lihat kembali prakira cuaca di layar datar komputer, dengan teknologi canggih tersebut badai atau Tsunami pasti terdeteksi terlebih dahulu, tapi sampai saat ini tidak ada yang aneh, "aku menyesal karena sedikit percaa dengan omongan dua orang aneh itu, sial!"

"dua orang aneh itu, salah satunya adalah orang yang paling penting dan paling kaya se antero negeri Konoha kau tahu? Dan wanita itu mengaku kalau dia memiliki indra ke enam, mungkin aku percaya dengan kata-katanya!"

"benarkah... atas dasar apa kau percaya hal itu?"

"atas dasar..."

"kapten, saya melihat sesuatu." Ujar salah satu pemantau.

Pemantau itu memberika teropong itu pada sang kapten, ia melihat sesuatu, seperti air yang besar, sebuah ombak seperti Tsunami, "oh tuhan, tidak mungkin!"

Sebuah alaram peringatan berbunyi keras, "apa itu?" tanya Sakura.

"alarm peringatan, lihat itu!" tunjuk Sasuke.

Air itu mengarah tepat ke arah kapal pesiar, sang kapten kapal memerintahkan nahkoda untuk memutar kapal agar tidak menyamping, dengan keras dan kuat ia mulai mengendalikannya tapi saangnya air bah itu tak dapat dihindari. Begitu besar, tinggi dan... kapal itu tiba-tiba saja tergoleng menyamping karena benturan keras dari air itu. Semua penumpang terombang-ambing didalamnya, begitu juga dengan empat orang ini, mereka berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak terbentur oleh apa pun, dan oh sial, ada air yang masuk dalam kamar mereka.

Dilihat dari luar kapal itu kini sudah terbalik sepenuhnya, dan didalam kapal, tentu saja semua orang berpijak di atap kapal. Kini kapal itu telah terdiam sepenuhnya, penerangan di dalam kapal kini meredup, para penumpang kapal yang masih tersisa kini hanya bisa menangis menjerit melihat orang-orang yang berserakan, mereka semua tewas karena akibat guncangan tadi, ada yang tertindih besi, ada yang terbakar terutama di bagian dapur, dan ada juga yang terbentur, semuanya lengkap.

Di kamar mereka sepenuhnya sadar bahwa mereka berpijak pada atap, tidak ada yang terluka, syukurlah! Tapi air semakin meninggi, "kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto. mereka semua mengangguk. "ao kita keluar dari sini, kurasa kapal ini terbalik!"

"kau benar," ujar Sasuke, "lihat!" dia menunjuk ke luar, air sudah semakin tinggi, mereka berjalan melintasi lorong dengan badan yang terasa sakit akibat benturan keras, "kemana semua orang?" tanya Sakura, "mungkin mereka ada di pesta, kau lupa, hari ini tahun baru." Sasuke memperingatkan. Mereka sudah menjauhi air itu, kini tujuan mereka mencari peta, "mungkin bagian kemudi sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya, jadi aku mencurinya." Ujar Naruto.

"oohh bagus sekali, sejak kapan?" tanya Sakura.

"saat aku dan Hinata meyakinkan mereka. Kini kita punya peta, yang seharusnya kita lakukan adalah mencari bagian baling-baling kapal ini, dan kita akan keluar dari sana!"

"apa?" teriak Sakura.

"itu hal yang harus kita lakukan Sakura, Naruto benar!"

"jangan-jangan kau melihatnya!" tebak Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk, "haaaaahhh, kalau begitu, syukurlah!"

"kau lega sekali Sakura, saat Hinata sudah melihatnya."

"karena aku percaya!" ujar Sakura sambil melototi Sasuke.

"bagaimana dengan semua orang?" tanya Hinata.

"sayang, kita tidak mungkin mengajak mereka semua, itu tidak akan mungkin. Begini saja, jika menemukan seseorang yang masih hidup, kita akan mengajak mereka oke?" Hinata mengangguk.

Mereka melanjutkan langkah mereka, begitu banyak halangan dan rintangan yang mereka temui, api yang menyala-nyala dan air yang semakin mengejar mereka kini lebih dekat. Mereka telah sampai di lambung kapal, dan mendengar seseorang meminta tolong, "tolong suami ku, kakinya terjepit!" wanita berusia setengah baya, ia setia menemani suaminya yang sedang kesakitan karena kakinya terjepit besi yang di duga berasal dari lambung kapal yang patah.

"kita akan mengungkitnya dengan besi ini, akan ku hintung... 1,2,3.."

Mereka berdua, Naruto dan Sasuke menekan besi itu sehingga besi yang menjepit kaki suami wanita itu kini terlepas, "ooh syukurlah, terima kasih anak muda, kalian telah menyelamatkan suamiku!"

"terimakasih, nama ku Yahiko dan ini istriku Conan, kami ingin pergi ke pesta untuk merayaka tahun baru, tapi sayang kami tersesat."

"itu sebuah keberuntungan tuan, karena kalian tersesat, nama saya Hyuuga Hinata, ini Sakura, dia Sasuke, dan ini Naruto."

"Naruto? Naruto Namikaze itu, benarkah?" tanya Yahiko.

"anda tidak salah orang tuan." Ujar Naruto.

"ooh tuhan, beruntung sekali, aku dan istri mu bertemu di sini, tapi dengan keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan. Perkenalkan saya, saya ingin mengajukan sebuah bisnis dengan anda, tapi jika kita selamat tentunya."

Naruto terkekeh, "baiklah, dan mungkin seharusnya kita bergegas!"

Mereka kini berjalan terus menuju lambung kapal, tidak ada orang di lorong itu, tapi kini kapal mulai lagi berguncang, dan Hinata merasakan sesuatu, dalam penglihatannya, "sayang!" Naruto memeluk Hinata, Hinata melihat semua orang tenggelam beserta dengan kapalnya, namun tidak dengannya dan teman-temannya mereka semua selamat, "hey, tenanglah sayang, ada apa, ceritkan pada kami!" Sakura tersenyum melihat sahabatnya mempunyai sesorang yang mengkhawatirkannya.

"mereka semua akan tenggelam!" mereka terkejut mendengarnya, terutama pasangan suami istri itu, "apa maksud mu nak, bagaimana mungkin kau tahu?" Sakura menjelaskan semuanya pada dua orang itu, dan mereka langsung saja percaya, "lihat istriku, kita menemukan seseorang seperti Nagato, dia adalah seseorang yang mempunyai kemampuan yang sama seperti dirimu, dia bisa melihat masa depan, tapi sekarang dia telah tiada."

"mengapa tuan?" tnaya Sasuke.

"obsesinya yang terlalu berlebihan akan kemampuannya itu membuatnya lupa diri, dan akhirnya kekuatannya sendirilah yang mengantarkan dia pada kematiannya. Malang nasibnya!"

"temanku tidak akan seperti orang itu tuan!" ujar Sakura, ia memeluk Hinata erat, "kau baik-baik saja sekarang?" Hinata mengangguk, "apakah kita akan selamat?" tanya Sakura, dan Hinata mengangguk lemah, "bagus, itu adalah keajaiban dari kemampuan mu itu Hinata, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hidup kita, kau percaya, kita akan bersama-sama!" Hinata tersenyum, teman tersayangnya selalu bisa mendamaikan keadaannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling menatap dan tiba-tiba berdecak, "baiklah-baiklah, kita semua akan selamat, tapi sekarang kita harus berusaha terlebih dahulu, ayo kita pergi!" ujar Sasuke.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, lambung kapal itu sangat gelap, hingga Sasuke dan Naruto terpaksa meninggalkan mereka dulu untuk mencari senter, setelah mereka menemukan senter, masing masig dari mereka memegang satu. Mereka mulai berjalan dengan air yang mengelilingi mereka hingga mencapai pinggang, "oh tidak!" teriak Sakura. Ia melihat beberapa penumpang tewas terapung, "jangan melihatnya!" perintah Sasuke, ia pun menuntun Sakura.

"kita harus melewati jalur ini, dan hanya ada satu cara yang tersisa, lift." Ujar Naruto.

Saat mereka mencapai lift, kini lift itu telah rusak, dan hanya ada api yang membara di bawahnya, "bagaimana mungkin kita melewatinya?" Sasuke menenangkan Sakura, "dengan ini!" ujar Naruto, ia menemukan bangku besi panjang yang dimana semua kaki bangkunya patah, mereka bisa menggunakannya sebagai jembtan, "ooh kerja bagus nak!" ujar Yahiko.

"Sasuke, kau duluan!"

"baiklah," Sasuke mulai menyebrang, "ayo tuan, giliran anda!" dia sudah menyebrang, kini giliran istrinya, "tidak apa-apa, ayo raih tanganku!" suaminya menenangkannya. Kini giliran Saskura, "ayo Sakura, kau pasti bisa, ayo pegang tangan ku!" Sakura mulai menyebranginya, ia hanya melihat Sasuke, "tangkap aku!" ujar Sakura, "aku akan menangkap mu!"

Setelah Sakura kini Hinata, "jangan takut, aku dibelakang mu, dan ingat, jangan melihat ke bawah!" Hinata melintasi jembatan itu, dia diam ditengah-tengah, melihat sesuatu dari penglihatannya, lift yang berada diatasnya akan segera jatuh, tepat saat Hinata menyebrang, dia tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto, "kenapa sayang, kenapa kau diam, ayo terus jalan!"

Hinta mengulurkan tangannya, "berjalanlah bersama ku, aku mohon!" Naruto menuruti permintaannya, dia mulai berjalan ke arah Hinata, bangku itu sedikit olenng, tapi seimbang kembali. Naruto sampai dan sudah berada di dekat Hinata, mereka berdua saling berpegangan tangan, lalu mulai berjalan kearah Sakura, "kalian semua mundurlah!" lalu mereka semua mundur, "Naruto, durung tubuh kita bersama-sama, ayo cepat lakukan!"

"baiklah, 1,2,3..." brughh.. mereka berdua terjatuh bersamaan dengan Hinata yang berada diatas Naruto. mereka terkejut melihat lift yang terjatuh itu, sungguh di luar dugaan, pintu lift itu tertutp api sepenuhnya"kau baik-baik saja, kenapa tiba-tiba aku yang jatuh diatas mu?" tanya Hinata, "apakah itu penting, yang terpenting sekarang adalah kau selamat, dan kau juga menyelamatkanku!"

"syukurlah, kau pasti melihatnya ya kan?" tanya Sakura, Hinata mengangguk lemah.

"baiklah, sekarang kearah mana kita?" tanya Sasuke.

"ayo lihat peta. Disini adalah lambung kapal, dan disini adalah mesin, kita bergerak dari sisi timur menuju mesin, disana baling-baling itulah berada, dan kita akan keluar melewatinya, berdo'sa saja semoga tidak terjadi kebakaran!"

"ooh ya tuhan, semoga itu terjadi!" ujar Conan.

Dalam perjalanan mereka masih mendengar teriakan para penumpang, "ya tuhan, selamatkanlah mereka!" ujar Conan. Itu membuat Hinata menghembuskan napas berat, ia menangis, "sayang, sudahlah, ini bukan kesalahan mu, tolong jangan menangis!"

"bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bersalah, aku tahu semua ini akan terjadi, tapi aku hanya dia saja dan tak berbuat apa-apa!"

"kita sudah berusaha keras untuk menolong merka, kau lihat, para penggerak kapal ini tidak percaya sama sekali pada kita, dan kau juga lihat, Sakura da Sasuke sudah memberitahu sebagian dari para penumpang saat acara pesta."

"yah dan itu memalukan sekali," ujar Sakura, "aku tidak peduli lagi denga mereka semua Hinata, mereka merehmehkan peringatan kita, aku dan Sasuke mengikuti ucapan mu, benarkan?"

"yah Hinata, Sakura benar, kau bilang nikmati saja. Kami menikmatinya walau dalam hati kami ketakutan, lihat aku jujur padamu!"

Kejujurannya itu membuat Hinata tersenyum, "nak, jika mereka tidak mendengar mu, maka biarkanlah, aku setuju dengan teman-teman mu!"

"terimakasih tuan!" ujar Hinata.

"ayo kita lanjutkan!" Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh Hinata, air semakin meninggi, dan mereka belum mencapai lambung kapal. Mereka menemukan jalan buntu, tapi tidak jalan yang seharusnya mereka lalui kini tergenang air. Mereka harus menyelam jika ingin sampai ke lambung kapal, "pegangi senter ini, aku akan melihat peta. Lihat, ini jalan yang harus kita tuju, dan air sudah menggenanginya, kita harus berenang dan melewati air itu!"

"tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!"

"kenapa Sakura..."

"Hinata tidak bisa berenang." Ujarnya.

"sayang, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku sebelumnya?"

"maafkan aku!" ujar Hinata.

"baiklah, Sasuke, kau tahu harus kemana kau pergi kan, tuntun mereka agar sampai ke tempat itu, aku dan Hinata akan menyusul!"

"berhati-hatilah!" Naruto mengangguk, "Hinata, jangan takut, Naruto ada disampingmu, aku akan menunggumu disana!" Hinata mengangguk. mereka mulai menyelam satu persatu melewati pintu itu, dan kini tinggallah Naruto dan Hinata, "sayang dengar, kau harus menarik napas sedalam mungkin, dan jangan sampai kau membuka mulut mu ketika dalam air, kau mengerti," Hinata mengangguk, "aku akan memegangi mu!"

Mereka mulai menyelam, oh ya tuhan banyak sekali mayat di sekita mereka Hinata mulai menagis, tapi dia melihat Naruto mengglengkan kepala, itu pertanda, kuatkan dirimu! Hinata menenangkan dirinya, dia tidak kuat lagi, napasnya habis. Naruto memberi napas buatan dalam air, ia mulai melihat Hinata membuka matanya, lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka hampir sampai, tapi kaki Hinata keram, dan Naruto memegangi Hinata semakin erat, Naruto melihat Hinata menutup matanya.

"oh tuhan, jangan!" ujar Naruto dalam hati.

Mereka berdua sampai di permukaan, Hinata kini tengah berbaring dengan Naruto yang memeberinya napas buatan, "sayang ku mohon bangunlah, ku mohon!" ia memberi napas buatan lagi dan lagi, lalu hinata membuka matanya, "ooh syukurlah!" ujar Conan.

"Hinata kau tidak apa-apa, aku hampir saja jantungan melihat mu seperti itu, ya tuhan!"

"aku tidak apa-apa Sakura!" Hinata menatap Naruto, "aku baik-baik saja!" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau... aku akan mati!"

"aku mohon jangan berkata seperti itu, tidak akan ada yang mati diantara kita, aku berjanji!"

"baiklah, kau sudah berjanji Hinata. Bisakah kita melanjutkan perjalanan, aku sangat ingin keluar dai tempat ini!" ujar Sasuke.

"iyah, ayo!"

Mereka telah sampai di lambung kapal tapi sepertinya sangat sulit untuk mencapai bagian balingbaling kapal karena tertutupi banyak benda berat. Mesin mesin itu hancur lebur dan bila mereka beruntung keluar dari lambung itu mereka akan selamat dari bahaya api yang kapan saja bisa membakar tubuh mereka, "kita harus berhati-hati, sesuatu yang berbau tajam atau apapun yang menjadi pemantik api, harus kita singkirkan!"

"lihat itu!" tunjuk Sasuke.

"ini tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa ada bahan bakar disini!"

"ya ampun Sakura, tentu saja bahan bakar di perlukan, kalau tidak dengan apa kapal sebesar ini bisa melaju. Tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan angin!" ujar Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pada Sakura.

"kita harus menyingkirkannya, ayo Sasuke!"

"disini terlalu panas, aku tidak tahan!" ujar Conan

"kau bisa beristirahat disini, aku dan anak-anak itu akan mengatasinya!" ujar Yahiko

"Sayang," Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata, "tunggulah disini, jangan menyentuh apa pun, kau mengerti?" Hinata mengangguk.

Mereka berdua cukup berhati-hati dengan menyingkirkan bahan-bahan bakar itu, "kau lihat mereka berdua Hinata, sepertinya mereka akur sekali sebagai teman, apa kau melihat sesuatu tentang mereka?"

"entahlah Sakura! Tapi... aku melihat dirimu berada di pelaminan... dengan Sasuke."

"apa?" teriak Sakura, "itu tidak mungkin, tapi... dia kan seorang playboy, akankah..."

"percayalah pada takdir Sakura, aku tidak tahu apakah penglihatan ku ini benar atau tidak, itu yang aku lihat!" Saat mereka masih menyingkirkan bahan bakar itu, tiba-tiba kapal bergoncang, lalu mereka kembali ke tempat semula, "Naruto ayo cepat pergi!" ujar Sasuke. Sasuke dan Yahiko pergi terlebih dahulu dan tidak menyadari kalau Naruto tertinggal. Ia masih harus menyingkirkan bahan bakar itu dari dan mesin, tapi sayangnya kebakaran tak terelakan. Suara ledakan itu membuat semuanya terkejut, "Naruto!" ujar Hinata.

"ya tuhan, dia benar-benar nekat!" umpat Yahiko.

"Naruto kau bisa dengar aku!" teriak Sasuke, "apa yang terjadi, suara apa itu?"

"ini jalan keluar kita, aku harus membuat baling-baling itu berhenti berputa, dan aku akan meledakannya!"

"apa dia bilang, meledekannya, bagaimana kalau terjadi ledakan besar?" ujar Sasuke.

"tidak akan, bahan bakar yang lain sudah aku singkirkan. Ini hanya untuk meledakan bagian dalam baling-baling kapal."

Kemudian terdengarlah ledakan, "ya tuhan, apa dia baik-baik saja?" ujar Conan. Hinata mengeluarkan air mata, ia tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. "Naruto!" teriak Hinata. Tak ada jawaban, "aku harus segera kesana..." Hinata mendapati tangannya dicengkram erat Sakura, "jangan coba-coba Hinata, dia baik-baik saja, kau harus yakin itu!" Hinata sangat yakin Naruto baik-baik saja, tapi dia harus melihat keadaannya.

Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura dan pergi menyusul Naruto. naruto berhasil membuka jalan dari bali-baling itu, ia terlempar cukup jauh dari tempatnya, dan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya itu tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Samar-samar ia mendengar namanya di ucap, "Hinata." Gumam Naruto.

Hinata datang dan melihat Naruto tergeletak, "Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinata memeluk Naruto erat, "aku baik-baik saja, kita harus memanggil mereka semua, aku sudah membuat jalan!" Hinata mengangguk, "aku akan memanggil mereka!" Hinata berteriak sekencang-kencangnya memanggil nama mereka satu persatu, dan kemudian...

Sesaat kemudian kapal bergoncang kembali, "kapal ini akan tenggelam!" ujar Hinata. Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata. Mereka semua datang dan berkumpul di balik celah baling-baling itu, "kita harus cepat keluar, kapal ini akan tenggelam!" ujar Naruto. mereka semua terkejut mendengarnya, "baiklah, Sasuke, kau duluan, tuntun mereka semua!" Sasuke mengangguk. dia menuruni baling-baling itu dan terjun ke laut. Ya tuhan betapa dinginnya air laut sekarang.

Sasuke melihat perahu karet yang terapung, dia mengambil perahu itu, Yahiko dan Conan terlebih dulu sampai dan mereka langsung menaiki perahu, setelah itu Sakura dan...

"kita melompat bersama-sama, ayo!"

Naruto menggenggam erat tubuh Hinata agar tak terlepas dari pelukannya, saat Naruto berenang ke perahu itu tiba-tiba tubuhnya mati rasa. Hinata panik, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, "Naruto!" Hinata menangis, "jangan menangis sayang, aku tidak apa-apa!" Naruto terus berjuang agar sampai ke perahu, Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sebentar lagi sampai, tapi turun dari perahu dan membantu mereka berdua, "ayo cepat!" ujar Sasuke.

Hinata telah naik ke perahu, disusul dengan Naruto yang di bantu Sasuke. Naruto tergeletak, badannya lemah, "Naruto!" ujar Hinata sambil mengelus pipi Naruto, "aku tidak apa-apa!" ujarnya.

"oh tidak, kapalnya!" teriak Sakura.

"kita harus mendayuh perahu ini, cepat!" teriak Sasuke.

Kapal pesiar itu bergerak cukup cepat, kapal yang semula terbalik tersebut kini membalik lagi seperti asalnya sebuah kapal, akan tetapi tak berapa lama kemudian kapal itu perlahan-lahan jatuh tenggelam ke dasar laut. Syukurlah perahu yang mereka tumpangi kini menjauh dari kapal yang tenggelam itu dan mereka tidak tertarik oleh tenggelamnya kapal, "ya tuhan, ampunilah dosa mereka!" ujar Conan.

"apa ini yang dimaksud dengan pembalasan dari tuhan, seberapa besarkah kesalahan mereka!" ujar Conan, dia sangat berduka cita untuk para penumpang yang lain, begitu pun Hinata dan yang lain. Jika ia bisa memilih, maka ia tidak ingin memiliki kekuatan ini, hatinya sangat perih melihat semua jiwa itu terenggut begitu saja, ia tahu, tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"ya tuhan Conan, aku tidak percaya kita selamat, kita beruntung bertemu dengan anak-anak ini, kami sangat berterima kasih pada kalian semua karena telah mengajak kami!"

"ini semua karena takdir nyonya, aku berusaha untuk tidak melawannya!" ujar Hinata lemah.

"kau anak yang baik!" ujar Yahiko.

Mereka mulai menyalakan kembang api peringatan, dan saat kembang api diluncurkan kehidupan baru akan mereka mulai dari sini.

^^Bersambung...^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Jalinan Takdir**

Hallo minna-san...gimana nieh kabarnya, moga baik yah^^... Mhhhh, gimana nieh chapter 1-4, mengecewakan kah, atau tidak jelas kah, atau membingungkan? Yang mana ajah bolehlah... asal kasih saran ma kritik membangun yah kawan.

Chapter 1-4 itu Sophia ceritanya terinspirasi dari sebuah film yang judulnya, "Poseidon", jadi di cerita itu Sophia jadiin sebagai novel bukan kisah nyata dari ceritanya. Jadi... intinya hanya sebuah novel yang dibaca karakter dalam fic Sophia. Ngerti kan?... aaaah ngerti ajah deh, Sophia bisa jelasinnya kaya gitu doang, pusing

Oh iya, dalam cerita tadi, baik cerita fiktif karakter dan para pemeran tokoh tidak Sophia sama kan dengan yang di film, jadi hanya ceritanya saja yahhh walaupun beda dari yang Sophia buat, karena ini versi Sophia minna-san. Inget lho Minna-san, Sophia hanya terinspirasi^^, jadi ma'lumin jah yaaah kalau alurnya terlalu cepet atau kurang jelas gitu... Sophia masih belajar^^

Thanks For Riview^^

Chapter 5

^^Selamat Membaca^^

Seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang tengah berlari-lari menyusuri jalan yang penuh sesak akan orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya. Gadis itu mungkin sedang terburu-buru hingga ia sedikit menabrak kesana kemari. Hari ini dia tengah ditunggu seseorang di sebuah museum kesenian di Konoha. Kota terbesar di negara bagian barat. Ini bukan hari yang terbaik hingga untuk dia berpergian, karena hari ini sangat ramai sekali, "maafkan saya tuan!" gadis itu menabrak seseorang. Dia membungkuk tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Hinata tak tahu kalau ada orang yang tengah memperhatikannya saat dia menabrak orang itu, orang yang berada dalam mobil hanya melihat punggungnya, begitu ramping, dan terkesan seksi. Orang itu pun tak sempat melihat wajahnya, bahkan yang di tabrak pun sama halnya, "siapa wanita itu?' tanya orang yang berada dalam mobil, "saya tidak tahu tuan, saya bahkan tidak melihat wajanhya, dia menunduk." Lalu mobil itu melaju ketiak gadis yang bernama Hinata itu hilang dibalik dinding yang sesak akan orang yang berlalu lalang.

"ini penghargaan yang luar biasa Hinata, kau adalah seorang sastrawan sejati, aku bangga pada mu. Lihat ini, mereka memajang lukisan mu, mereka juga menghargai semua puisi-puisi mu, kau..."

"hentikanlah Sakura, aku mengerti kenapa kau memujiku saat ini, kau punya niat yang buruk bukan!"

"hey, kau jangan menuduh ku sembarangan Hinata, aku hanya ingin... kau ikut ke pesta kelulusan kita, itu saja, tidak lebih, mau kan?"

"entahlah, itu hanya sebuah pesta Sakura, ambisi ku di Konoha adalah menjadi seseorang yang di hargai, dengan karyanya, itu saja tidak lebih, dan oh yah, pekerjaan yang pantas untukku!"

"dia juga diharga banyak orang, kau ingin seprti dia?"

Sakura menunjuk potret seseorang yang sangat familiar dan begitu tenar di Konoha, seseorang yang menawan dan juga mempesona dimata semua gadis-gadis di kota itu. Matanya yang biru bagaikan sengatan yang mematikan, dan sikap wibawa dan tegasnya menunjukan keangkuhan dan kesombongan. Tapi itulah yang diliha Hinata, entah bagaimana yang melihat dia tidak tahu.

"dia pria yang sombong." Ujar Hinata.

"dato mana kau tahu dia sombong hah, keterlaluan sekali kau menghinanya, jika kau bertemu dengannya, kau pasti terpesona!"

Hinata hanya mengangkat bahi dan kembali melihat potur tubuh yang begitu memikat itu, "liha, sekarang kau tengah memperhatikannya!" Hinata berkilah, "siapa bilang, sudahlah, ayo kita lihat lukisan ku yang lain!" mereka pun bergegas pergi ke gallery yang lain, untuk melihat semua lukisan yang dipamerkan.

"aku ingin lukisan ini, sangat menari, siapa yang membuatnya?"

"ijinkan saya mengatakannya tuan, lukisan ini di buat oleh seorang mahasiswi di Universitas kedua terbesar setelah UK –Universitas Konoha- universitas yang akan anda hadiri pada acara kelulusan tahun ini, dia gadis yang sangat pintar dan berbakat, ini bukan satu-satunya lukisan yang ia buat tuan, masih ada lagi!"

"kalau begitu, aku ingin melihatnya!"

"sebelah sini tuan!"

Hinata beruntung karena semua lukisan yang ia lukis kini banyak diminati orang, buktinya dua lukisan yang tadi ia lihat kini sudah tidak ada, benar-benar keberuntungan, "coba ku lihat tangan mu, banyak sekali keahlian dan bakat di tangan ini. Kau sahabat ku yang paling oke, ingat itu!"

"ooh Sakura, aku sangat menyanyangi mu!"

"aku juga sayang."

Keesokan harinya Hinata dan Sakura tengah berada di apartement mereka, mereka sedang megerjakan tugas masing-masing. Hinata yang asyik membaca novel dan Sakura yang tengah berjuang melawan flunya, ma'lum, bulan ini adalah musim dingin.

"sial, ini merepotkan, bagaimana mungkin orang seperti dia mau diwawancarai oleh seorang mahasiswi biasa seperti ku, itu tidak mungkin!"

"itu mungkin Sakura, ayahmu adalah pemilik dari kantor berita, dia juga pasti tahu ayahmu, percaya dirilah!" Hinata berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang berbaring di sofa, ia tidak terlalu sakit parah, tapi tidak mungkin dia mewawancarai pembisinis muda itu dengan penampilan seperti itu.

"novel yang bagus, walau pemeran utama si pria benar-benar menuntut, dan tragedi kapal tenggelamnya itu, lumayan!"

"kau bilang lumayan Hinata, heeeyyy, pemeran utama pria adalah seorang pembisnis muda yang nyata, tahukah kau dia ada disini, di Konoha. Kota yang paling megah yang pernah ku temui."

"kau berlebihan sekali Sakura. Tapi aku penasaran, kenapa dia menerima dirinya ditulis di novel ini, apa untuk meningkatkan pamornya sebagai pengusaha muda, atau..."

"sudahlah, kau tidak perlu tahu alasannya. Yang terpenting untuk saat ini, bisakah kau menggantikanku, untuk mewawancarainya, please!"

"aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan sahabat ku. Tapi aku... tidak begitu siap bertemu dengannya."

"dengar, kalau kau bertemu dengannya, kau bisa menanyakan hal apapun padanya secara langsung Hinata, bukankah kau penasaran. Semua pertanyaan yang ingin kau tanyakan sebenarnya sudah ada di daftar pertanyaan ku, lihatlah!"

"iyah baiklah, aku pergi dulu, makanlah yan banyak agar kau lekas sembuh!"

"siap boss!"

Hinata dan Sakura adalah mahasiswi dari Universitas kedua terbesar setelah UK, sebentar lagi mereka akan menjalani kelulusan, disini Sakura bertindak sebagai mahasiswi bidang Jurnalisme, ia mendapatkan tugas untuk mewawancarai pengusaha muda yang tengah naik daun itu, Uzumaki Naruto. Karena dirinya tengah sakit, maka dia meminta pada Hinata untuk menggantikannya. Hyuuga Hinata adalah mahasisiwi dalam bidang Sastra, ia dan Sakura berteman sejak masih SMA, dan mereka tinggal sekamar di apartement yang sama.

Dan kini Sakura tengah sakit, lalu tak ada pilihan lain untuk Hinata membantu sahabat karibnya itu. Ia mengendarai mobil menuju Namikaze Enterprises, tentunya itu adalah perusahaan dari si CEO ini, yang dimana namanya terkenal di seluruh penjuru Konoha, bahkan dalam novel yang barusan ia dan Sakura baca. Mengesankan! Pikir Hinata.

Ia telah sampai di gedung pencakar langit itu, sungguh megah dan Hinata menghela napas panjang sebelum ia memasuki kantor itu. Hinata mulai menaiki lift dan bertemu dengan recepsionist, sang recepsinosit mengambil jaketnya, dan para karyawan yang lain mengantarnya ke kantor sang CEO. "silahkan nona, ini ruangannya!"

Hinata memasuki kantor itu, dia membuka pintu tapi tiba-tiba ia terjatuh saat membuka pintu. Naruto melihatnya dan menghampiri Hinata, Hinata seolah-olah terpesona dengan sosok yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya "nona Haruno." Ujar Naruto. ia membantu Hinata berdiri dan mengenalkan dirinya, "Uzumaki Naruto," ujarnya. Dia terpaku melihat Hinata. Lalu Hinata pun berdiri dengan bantuan Naruto, "aku Hyuuga Hinata, nona Sakura terkena flu, ia memintaku menggantikannya!"

Gadis itu adalah seseorang yang Naruto lihat di jalan kemarin, apakah betul gadis ini? Naruto tidak terlalu yakin dan masih bertanya-tanya, ia akan menanyakannya stelah sesei wawancara ini selesai. "begitu, jadi kau belajar jurnalisme juga?"

"tidak, sastra. Sebenarnya aku dan Sakura teman sekamar."

"seperti yang ku katakan waktunya sepuluh menit!"

Lalu mereka pun duduk di tempat masing-masing, Hinata mulai berkutik dengan pertanyaannya, oh sial, ia kehilangan penanya. Hinata melirik sebuah pensil di meja Naruto, dan Naruto mengambilkannya, sedikit canggung bagi Hinata, seolah-olah dia terintimidasi oleh mata itu, "siap!" ujar Hinata, "terserah kau!"

"baik, Um.. ini untuk edisi khusus kelulusan koran masasiswa..."

"ya aku mengisi pembukaan acara tahun ini."

"sungguh! Maksud ku... ya aku tahu."

Lalu Hinata mulai membaca pertanyaannya. Ya tuhan, Sakura, seriuskah kau dengan pertanyaan mu ini, mirip sekali dengan di novel, apa yang akan Naruto jawab nanti, apa sama dengan di novel? "mmmh... pertanyaan ini sedikit mirip dengan yang ada di novel, jadi..."

"jadi kau sudah membaca novel itu?" Hinata mengangguk, "itu berarti, aku tidak perlu menjawab, apa ada pertanyaan yang lain. Lanjutkan!"

Hinata berdehem, dia melanjutkan pertanyaan yang selanjutnya, "kau punya kesukaan lain selain bekerja?" Naruto menjawab, "aku suka olahraga." Naruto menghampiri Hinata, dia lalu duduk di atas meja sambil menaap Hinata yang terus berkutik dengan pertanyaannya, "kau punya pertanyaan inti nona Hinata?" Hinata berdehem, "Um..maaf, baiklah. Apakah kau gay?" Hinata terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang satu ini, Sakura benar-benar keterlaluan, "m-maaf, ini tertulis disini, aku hanya..."

"tidak, Hinata, aku bukan gay."

"maaf tuan Naruto, Sakura sedikit..."

"mengganggu?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggigit ujung pensil sambil berkata, "penasaran!" itu membuat Naruto mencengkram erat bagian sisi mejanya, "bagaimana dengan mu, kenapa kau tak tanyakan yang ingin kau ketahui!" Naruto duduk di sofa berhadapan dengana Hinata, "a-aku, oke.. aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau mau penulis novel itu menuliskan ceritamu di novel itu, apa hanya untuk pamor mu saja, atau sesuatu, maaf aku sedikit keterlaluan dengan mencampuri urusan mu tuan, tapi aku penasaran!"

Naruto menatap Hinata, penuh dengan teka teki, mata itu, apa yang dia pikirkan tentangku, batin Naruto, "tuan rapat berikutnya di ruang pertemuan!" tiba-tiba seseorang karyawan muncul dari pintu dan memberitahu bahwa ada rapat yang harus ia mulai, "batalkan, kami masih belum selesai!" ujar Naruto. lalu karyawan itu pergi.

"tidak, aku.. aku bisa pergi, tak apa."

"aku ingin mengenal mu lebih jauh." Ujar Naruto.

"tak ada yang penting dari diriku, maksud ku, lihat aku!"

"yah, aku melihat mu!" mereka saling menatap, "aku hanya ingin membantu penulis novel itu, dia sangat berambisius, dan aku suka orang seperti itu!"

"seperti yang aku duga, kau gila akan kuasa." Ujar Hinata.

"itu pendapat mu, aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya!"

Hinata melihat sekeliling ruangan itu, sepertinya tidak ada lagi pertanyaan di kertas ini, dan dirinya sudah sangat membeku hanya dengan tatapan pemuda kaya ini. Naruto terus mengamati Hinata, apa benar dia gadis itu, batin Naruto,Naruto hendak bertanya, tapi Hinata lebih dulu terkejut, "oh tuhan!" Hinata menghampiri sebuah lukisan, itu adalah lukisannya.

"anda memiliki lukisan saya, apa anda yang memesannya?"

Naruto terkejut. Yah memang, panitia penyelenggara tadi menjelaskan siapa pelukis dari lukisan ini, tapi dia tidak memeberitahu namanya, "iu lukisan mu?" Hinata mengangguk senang, "aku memamerkan beberapa lukisan di Museum Konoha, termasuk yang ini, pihak Museum mengatakan kalau lukisan ku terjual dengan harga yang lumayan, dan itu semua adalah lukisan pertama ku dan... " Hinata terdiam, "jangan-jangan... kau"

"yah, aku membeli semua lukisan mu, kau terkejut?"

Itu adalah hal yang paling mengejutkan untuk Hinata, lukisan pertamanya telah laku terjual, dan yang membelinya adalah seorang pria kaya yang tampan dan memesona ini, yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya, "i-ini... tidak mungkin, kau bercanda kan?" Hinata tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, itu membuat Naruto merasa berbeda memandang seorang wanita, baru pertama kali.

"aku sangat berterimakasih padamu tuan, kau sudah sangat baik membeli semua lukisan ku. Apa ada yang spesial dari lukisan ku, cobalah kau ceritakan, bagian mana yang kau suka, dan beri aku alasan!"

Ya tuhan, sekarang gadis ini memanggil Naruto dan dirinya, aku dan kau, dia cepat sekali akrab dengan orang, tapi dia juga punya sisi yang lain, yaitu gadis ini sangat polos, "lukisan mu sangat menarik Hinata, aku suka dengan bakat mu itu. Hanya itu saja, aku tidak pandai bercerita!"

Hinata menyipitkan matanya, "aku terlalu senang, maafkan kelancangan saya!"

Nah sekarang lihat, dia kembali lagi ke mode seriusnya, ini tidak menyenangkan lagi, batin Naruto, "semoga hari mu menyengkan tuan, saya permisi!" ujar Hinata

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka telah selesai, dengan jadwal yang seharusnya sepuluh menit menjadi satu jam pertemuan yang menegangkan bagi Hinata. Mereka keluar dari kantor, Naruto mengantar Hinata sampai lift, "terima kaish banyak tuan Naruto, anda sudah menjawab beberapa pertanyaan saya, sekali lagi terimakasih!" Hinata mengangguk, ia menjatuhkan sesuatu tanpa ia sadari. Hinata memasuki lift, "Hinata," bisik Naruto mengucapkan selamat tinggal, "Naruto!" bisik Hinata. Lalu lift pun tertutup, Naruto mengambil sesuatu yang jatuh itu, sebuah alamat rumah dan alamat tempat ia bekerja.

Hinata telah keluar dari kantor itu dengan napas tersengal-sengal, ia yakin sekarang bahwa jantungnya tengah berlari-lari, Hinata menaiki mobil dan pulang ke rumahnya. Ia mendapati Sakura tengah berkutik dengan komputernya, "kau hebat Hinata, semua pertanyaan dia menjawabnya dengan sangat rinci, dia mengirim email, lihat!" Hinata melihat email itu, "lalu, bagaimana dia?" tanya Sakura.

"Um.. dia baik, sopan, dan ramah, sangat formal, dan bersih.. Um, maksud ku, dia pintar." Sakura menyilangkan tangannya di dada, "aku tak bisa berkutik Sakura, aku tahu pesonanya."

"uh-huh."

"kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu Sakura?"

"seperti apa hah?"

"baiklah, apa kau lapar?" tanya Hinata, ia melangkah menuju dapur. Sakura memperlihatkan foto Naruto, "aku heran kenapa di setiap potretnya tak ada wanita." Ujar Sakura. Hinata membuatkan sandwich, "aku mau!" ujar Sakura lalu mengambil sandwich itu dan pergi meninggalkan foto itu, Hinata memandang foto itu, sangat intens.

~~~###~~~

Aku sudah membaca executive summary ini beratus kali sejak aku menerimanya dua hari lalu, berusaha mengenal dekat nona Hyuuga Hinata yang penuh dengan teka-teki. Aku tak bisa mengenyahkan wanita itu dari pikiranku, dan hal itu mulai membuatku kesal. Seminggu ini, dalam tiap rapat dan pertemuan, aku menyadari diriku mengulangi memori akan wawancara yang kulakukan dengan gadis itu di dalam pikiranku. Jemarinya yang meraba recorder, caranya merapikan rambutnya sendiri ke belakang telinganya, menggigit bibir. Ya. Gigitan bibirnya yang membuatku bergairah setiap saat.

Dan kini, disinilah diriku, memarkir mobilku di luar toko peralatan sederhana di pinggiran Konoha tempat gadis itu bekerja. Kau bodoh, Naruto. Mengapa kau ada di sini? Aku tahu semua akan menuju ke sini. Sepanjang minggu...aku tahu aku harus melihatnya lagi. Aku tahu sejak dia menggumamkan namaku di elevator dan menghilang ke dalam gedungku. Aku sudah mencoba melawannya. Aku menunggu lima hari, lima hari yang mengesalkan untuk melihat apakah aku bisa melupakan tentangnya. Dan aku tak pernah menunggu sebelumnya. Aku benci menunggu...untuk apapun. Aku tak pernah mengejar wanita secara aktif sebelumnya. Wanita yang sangat bisa kupahami adalah apa yang aku harapkan dari semua wanita.

Hinata tengah bekerja di tempatnya bekerja, dia bekerja di toko perkakas, tiba-tiba rekan kerjanya memanggil, "yah aku akan segera kesana." Hinata berjalan melewati keranjang yang penuh dengan tali, ia terkejut melihat Naruto diambang pintu, "a-apa.. kau!" Hinata terkejut karena dia melihat Naruto berada di tempatnya bekerja sekarang. Naruto menghampiri Hinata, "kebetulan sekali nona Hyuuga, kita bisa bertemu disini."

"panggil Hinata saja!"ujar Hinata, "ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"aku memerlukan sebuah tali kabel"

"ya kami punya, lewat sini!" Hinata pun menunjukan jalan, dia mengambilkan tali kabel itu dan memberikannya pada Naruto, "sudah?" tanya Hinata, "lakban." Ujar Naruto. Hinata pun menuntun Naruto kerah dimana lakban iu ditempatkan.

Narto juga memerlukan sebuah tali, lalu Hinata mengambilkannya, "kau sepertinya ingin mendekorasi ulang sesuatu!" Naruto tersenyum, "ada yang lain?" tanya Hinata, "apa kau punya saran?" Hinata menimbang-nimbang, "baju pelindung mungkin, tapi kami tidak punya."

"aku bisa melepas semua baju ku!"

Hinata menelan ludah, "baiklah, tanpa baju pelindung, tidak masalah."

Naruto menyeringai, itu membuat jantung Hinata loncat ke tenggorokannya, "terimakasih sudah sudah menjwab semua pertanyaa Sakura, dia sangat senang, tapi dia sedang sibuk memilih foto-foto mu!"

"dia tidak mempunyai foto asli, jika dia mau foto yang asli, aku bisa datang besok!"

"kau mau melakukan hal itu?"

"ya."

Tiba-tiba rekan Hinata datang, dia memefang bahu Hinata dari belakang, "perlu bantuan ku Hinata?" tanya Shino, "tidak Shino, terimakasih." Ujar Hinata. Naruto sedikit geram saat orang itu menyentuh berbalik lagi ke arah Naruto yang tengah menatap Shini menjauh, ia memberikan sebuah kartu nama, "aku ada di dekat sini, hotel Konoha, hubungi saja aku!"

"Um.. baiklah, terimakasih!" Naruto pun pergi dari hadapan Hinata, dia memasuki mobil, sesorang membukakan pintu mobil, yang Hinata yakini adalah supir Naruto.

Keesokan harinya Naruto pun datang dan bersedia di potret, Sasori adalah teman Hinata dan Sakura, ia ada dalam bidang fotografer, "kau sadar kan, dia tak bisa berhenti melihat mu!" ujar Sakura. Hinata sangat sadar dengan hal itu, ia memberitahu Sakura bahwa Naruto mengajaknya minum kopi, "apa? Itu..."

"sst, tak bisakah kau diam!"

"aku sangat senang untuk mu Hinata."

Setelah sesi pemotretan itu selesai kini Naruto mengajak Hinata meminum kopi di sebuah caffe, "apa dia pacar mu?" tiba-tiba Naruto bertanya, siapa? Oh, apa Sasori, "siapa?" tanya Hinata, "si fotografer." Hinata mentapanya dan tertawa ringan, "Sasori, bukan!"

"Kulihat caranya tersenyum padamu!"

"tidak, Sasori sudah ku anggap sebagai saudara ku sendiri, dia anak dari teman ayahku. Dia bukan pacarku!"

"dan pria yang di toko?"

"Shino, tidak!"

Naruto menuangkan segelas teh untuk Hinata, dia malu-malu tapi akhirnya mengucapkan terima kasih, Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang hanya menyentuh cangkir itu namun tidak meminum tehnya, "kau tampak gugup!" ujar Naruto, "kau membuat ku takut." Ujar Hinata terus terang, "harus, makanlah!" kata Naruto. "kau suka menguasai!" ujar Hinata, "aku biasa menggunakan caraku sendiri!"

"itu pasti membosankan!"

Naruto menatap Hinata, lalu Hinata berpaling, "ceritakan tentang keluargamu!" ujar Naruto. Hinata menatapnya, "keluarga ku? Tunggu dulu! Aku pernah mendengar hal ini. Kau mengutip dari novel mu yah, aku ingat saat kau bertanya tentang keluarga dari pemeran wanita itu. Kau mau aku menjawabnya juga?"

"harus!"

Hinata tertawa kecil, dan Naruto menyukai hal itu, "kukira penulis novel salah mengartikan dirimu, tapi kenyataannya, kau memang bossy!" Hinata tertawa kecil lagi, lalu dia melihat Naruto menatapnya intens, Hinata harus mengakhiri lelucon ini, "kau yakin ingin tahu keluarga ku?" Naruto mengangguk singkat, "baiklah, kedua orang tuaku bercerai saat aku masih berusia 10 tahun, ibuku menikah lagi dengan suaminya yang ke tiga, dan ayahku yang mengurusku. Lalu aku pindah dan hidup mandiri, bersama teman ku Sakura, kami satu apartement. Sudah, itu keluargaku, bagaimana dengan mu tuan Naruto?"

"jangan panggil aku tuan, panggil namaku!"

"Um... baiklah. Sepertinya, pemotretan tadi berjalan lancarkan..? Sakura senang sekali..."

"maaf aku tak bisa!"

Apa maksudnya tak bisa, apa yang orang ini katakan, batin Hinata, dia tidak menegrti, "apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata.

"akan ku antar kau pulang!"

Lalu mereka berjalan keluar dari caffe, Hinata melirik Naruto, "apa kau punya paca?' tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Naruto menoleh ke arahnya, "aku tidak pacaran!" apa maksudnya tidak pacaran, benarkah dia tidak pernah sekali pun pacaran? Hinata ingin bertanya sekali lagi, tapi Naruto menariknya dari bahaya, sebuah mobil hampir saja menabraknya kalau ia tidak di tarik Naruto. Naruto menatap Hinata, ia menyentuh rahang Hinata dengan lembut, "aku bukan pria baik untuk mu, kau harus menjauhi ku, aku harus melepas mu!"

Hinata melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan menatapnya, hampir saja ia meneteskan air mata, "oke.. ku harap kau melupakan pertemuan kita ini, selamat tinggal tuan Naruto!" Hinata pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto. meninggalkan seseorang yang seharusnya tak pernah ia temui, kini rasanya sakit sekali karena terlalu berharap, dasar Hinata bodoh, batin Hinata. Dia harus melupakan hal ini, harus!

~~~###~~~

Hinata pulang malam hari ini, dia dan Sakura mempunyai jadwal kelas yang berbeda. Sebelum wisuda nanti ia ingin memperbaiki keadaan terlebih dahulu, terutama saat nanti dia melihat Naruto dalam acara pembukaan wisuda nya. "kenapa ia harus diundang dalam acara itu, menyebalkan!" Hinata mencoba menghapus nomor Naruto dari kontak nya, tapi tiba-tiba ia melihat dua orang pria mendekat ke arahnya.

Hinata tanpa sengaja menekan tombol memanggil, dan saat itu juga Naruto menerima panggilan dari Hinata, "siapa kalian?" suara itu terdengar ketakutan, "Hinata, apa yang terjadi?" Naruto mencoba memanggil Hinata, tapi Hinata berteriak, "jangan mendekat!" Hinata berada dalam bahaya, pikir Naruto.

"nona, malam-malam seperti ini kenapa kau ada di st. Konoha, mau kami temani?"

Naruto tahu harus kemana ia pergi, ia bergegas pergi dengan mobilnya dan melaju kencang menuju st. Konoha. Hinata mengulurkan tangan pada dua orang itu, tapi mereka memegangi tangannya. Hainat memberontak, salah satu dari mereka terjatuh, "kurang ajar!" ujar orang itu. Hinta memberontak lagi, dan dia tidak kuat melawan mereka, mereka mencoba menyentuhnya, tapi Hinata mengelak, ia semaki memberontak, tapi mereka melemparkan Hinata hingga pingsan.

Mereka mendektai Hinata, saat akan menyentuhnya, Naruto datang, "jangan berani-beraninya kau menyentuh gadis itu!" Naruto mencengkram tangan kotor itu. Lalu dia mulai menghajar dua orang itu, hanya dengan satu pukulan mereka sudah K.O. Naruto membawa Hinata ke mobilnya dan membawanya ke hotle, ia tidak tahu dimana apartement Hinata.

Keesokan harinya Hinata mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah kamar yang mewah, sebuah hotel, batin Hinata, ia menoleh kesamping dan melihat obat, lalu dia meminumnya. Saat itu juga Naruto masuk, ia hanya memakai sebuah kaos, dan dia rasa Naruto habis melakukan olahraga pagi, "selamat pagi Hinata, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Hinata menatap Naruto yang tengah meminum air, lalu ia berpaling kemudian.

"jauh lebih baik." Hinata menaruh gels itu kembali setelah ia meminum obat, "kau membuka pakaian ku?" Naruto menatapnya, "aku tak punya pilihan!" Hinata terkejut, "lalu, kau tidur dimana?" Naruto menunjuk ke sampingnya, "oh tuhan, apa kita... kau tidak..." Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan memberinya roti isi, "jadi kita hanya tidur, baguslah!" gumam Hinata, apakah sebenarnya Hinata ingin lebih, ya ampun entah dari mana pemikiran itu berasal.

"itu juga hal baru bagiku. Kau harus makan, makanlah!"

Hinata memakan roti isi itu, "seharusnya kau tidak pulang sendirian semalam, itu sangat berbahaya, aku peduli padamu sebagai teman, kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri semalam. Tapi... kenapa kau menelfon ku?"

"aku tahu itu! Percayalah, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja menekan tombol panggilan, aku mencoba untuk menghapus kontak mu, tapi entah mengapa aku memanggil mu."

"benarkah?" tanya Naruto, ia menjauh dari tempat tidur, berdiri lalu membuka kaosnya di depan Hinata. Hinata sedikit terkejut, ia terpesona dengan tubuh indah itu, oh tuhan hentikan pikiran kotor mu Hinata, batin Hinata. Naruto mendekat ke arahnya, ia menaiki tempat tidur dan berjongkok ke arah Hinata, lalu dia menggigit roti isi yang sedang Hinata makan, lalu memakannya, "aku harus mandi!"

Sebelum Naruto mandi Hinata berkata,"kenapa aku ada disini Naruto?" Naruto kembali lagi ke kamar, "karena aku tak bisa meninggalkan mu!" Naruto menatap Hinata, "maka jangan tinggalkan aku!" ujar Hinata. Naruto menghembuskan napas, "kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" tanya Hinata, "karena sepertinya aku berutang maaf padamu." Naruto mendekat lagi ke arah Hinata, dan duduk di tepi ranjang hingga Hinata tak bisa lari kemana pun.

"untuk apa?" tanya Hinata

"karena membiarkan mu percaya bahwa aku... dengarkan aku, aku tak romantis, seleraku sangat aneh, kau takan mengerti!"

"kalau begitu, jelaskan padaku!" ujar Hinata.

Naruto menyentuh bibir Hinata dengan ibu jarinya, Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, apa itu? Naruto mencoba mencium Hinata, tapi dia melupakannya, lalu pergi begitu saja. Inikah balasannya karena dia terlalu berharap, untuk apa kau berharap terlalu banyak Hinata, hentikan semua itu, hentikan! Yah, kau harus berhenti!

^^Bersambung...^^

Catatan : waaaaahhhh... udah masuk cerita nieh, Sophia bingung mau lanjut kaya gimana ... dasar!

Ooooh yah kawan, sekali lagi terima kasih untuk saran dan kritik membangunnya, Sophia sangat menghargainya, dan Sophia lebih menghargai kawan lagi kalau tetep pantengin nieh fic Sophia^^hehe.. tetep tunggu yah cerita yang selanjutnya!^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Jalinan Takdir**

Chapter 6

^^Selamat Membaca^^

"jelaskan padaku, apa yang terjadi dengan mu hah, kenapa dia mengantar mu pulang, ini berita besar, kelihatannya dia terpikat oleh mu Hinata!"

"benarkah Sakura, kau tidak salah melihat, aku yang justru terpikat padanya, aku berharap terlalu banyak, dia... dia aneh, dia menyuruhku menjauhinya, dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak pantas untukku, dan tadi, dia memberitahu bahwa supirnya akan menjemputku setelah pulang kerja, aku..."

"itu berarti dia memang terpikat oleh mu, aku sangat setuju jika kau berpacaran dengannya Hinata. Bayangkan, seorang pembisnis muda yang tersohor itu jatuh dalam pesona mu, kau akan menjadi sorotan media!"

"aku tidak butuh sorotan media, atau apapun Sakura, aku hanya ingin mencoba memahaminya, itu saja, tidak lebih!"

Yah, dan saat ini Hinata tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Naruto. seseorang yang benar-benar bossy, dingin, tapi Hinata tak bisa berpaling dari pesonanya, itu suatu kutukan bagi Hinata jika ia terus takluk dalam pesona sang tuan bossy, "Hinata!" seseorang memanggil, dan itu adalah Sakura, "ya ampun Sakura maafkan aku, aku tidak menyadari mu, kau masih disini ternyata."

"yah aku masih disini, kau mau menyuruhku pergi?"

"tentu saja tidak, aku yang akan pergi, aku harus bekerja dan..."

"dan setelah itu sang pria penguasa itu akan menjemputmu!"

"bukan, tapi supirnya!"

"intinya sama saja Hinata.. berhati-hatilah dijalan!"

Sakura melambaikan tangan pada Hinata yang lambat laun tidak terlihat karena jalan yang menikung itu membuatnya menghilang. Dia dan Sakura telah lama bersahabat sejak SMA, kini mereka berdua masih disatukan dalam soal pendidikan dan kehidupan pribadi yaitu satu apartement. Dengan mengambil jurusan yang berbeda tidak akan memisahkan mereka, mereka bagai sendok dan garpu, tidak akan pernah berpisah dalam satu situasi yang selalu sama, yaitu makan. Yaaaahhh... bisa diibaratkan seperti itu.

Hari ini Hinata tidak fokus bekerja ia masih memikirkan kata-kata Naruto, supirnya akan menjemputnya, tapi dari mana dia tahu siapa supir itu. Temannya Shino menghampiri Hinata dan mengajaknya pulang bersama, saat sampai di depan pintu, "nona Hinata?" seseorang memanggilnya, dan tiba-tiba membukakan pintu mobil yang ia parkir di depan toko, "siapa..."

"saya Kotetsu nona, tuan Naruto menyuruh saya untuk menjemput anda!"

"wow, baiklah Hinata, aku pulang duluan, sampai jumpa!" ujar Shino

Hinata melambaikan tangan pada Shino dan bergegas memasuki mobil, ia tidak tahu kemana ia akan pergi. Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata keluar dari lift, dan saat itulah Naruto berdiri tepat di depan sebuah heliped yang bertuliskan Namikaze Enterprises. Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat, ia sangat senang karena Naruto mengajaknya berkeliling kota Konoha nan megeh itu. Naruto membukakan pintu itu lalu dia pun bergabung dengan Hinata, "kau akan menerbangkannya, kau bisa?"

Naruto tersenyum, ia mulai memakaikan Hinata sabuk pengamannya, sungguh membuat Hinata grogi dan gugup, Naruto hampir menyentuh tubuhnya, "kau tidak bisa lari sekarang!" ujar Hinata. Itu membuat Hinata menatapnya, wow.. polos sekali wajah Hinata, dimana dia yang juga sebenarnya menginginkan pria ini, malah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Naruto berada didekatnya, dekat sekali.

Heli itu kini terbang jauh di angkasa di atas kota Konoha yang indah dengan lampu yang gemerlap di malam hari. Hinata menikmati pemandangan itu, ia tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi Naruto menatapnya, sangat intens, ingin sekali Naruto memangsanya. Hinata juga tak kalah, saat ia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang fokus itu, ia terlihat tampan dan sangat mempesona. Mereka menghabiskan waktu di udara lumayan cukup lama, dan kini Naruto mengajak Hinata ke apartementnya yang megah.

Hinata memasuki apartement itu, "wow!'" gumam Hinata. Naruto mengambilkan air untuknya, "sampanye!" tawar Naruto, Hinata mengangguk, ia meneguk sampanye itu dengan mudah, "kau terbiasa dengan ini?" tanya Naruto, "tidak terlalu, karena aku tidak kuat mabuk!" jawab Hinata.

Hinata memperhatikan sebuah piano, "kau bisa bermain piano?" Naruto mengangguk, "boleh aku mendengarmu memainkannya?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan Hinata meraihnya. Mereka berdua duduk di depan piano itu, dan Naruto mulai memainkannya. Hinata menikmati hal itu, dia tidak menyangka Naruto pandai bermain piano, apakah dia pernah bermain di depan semua keluarganya? Batin Hinata.

Naruto menghentikan permainan, "kau menikmatinya?" Hinata mengangguk.

"kau pernah bermain piano di depan keluarga mu?"

"tidak pernah!"

"kenapa?"

"karena aku tidak mau, tidak ada yang bisa memerintahku!"

"ooowh begitukah... sesuai dengan apa yang ada di novel, kau penguasa dan suka memerintah, itukah dirimu yang sebenarnya?"

Naruto tertawa, "apa yang ada di novel ada hal terkonyol yang pernah aku baca, aku menghargai novel itu, menarik, terlalu romantis dan berlebihan. Aku kadang ingin tertawa sampai aku tidak bisa menghentikan tawa ku itu, menjengkelkan karena aku harsu membacanya."

"kau tidak romantis?" tanya Hinata.

"aku tidak romantis Hinata. Bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

"aku tidak!"

"kau mengharapkan aku menjadi seseorang yang romantis?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tidak bisa Hinata!"

"aku... aku tidak berharap, lagi pula aku bukan siapa..."

Naruto menghentikan ucapan Hinata dengan jarinya yang menutupi bibir Hinata, "kau tidak mendengarkan ku Hinata, kau tidak bisa lari sekarang!" Hinata mengerti betul apa yang Naruto ucapkan, ia tidak melepaskan Hinata begitu saja, tidak. Naruto menatapnya intens, Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, "kau tahu apa efek darimu saat kau menggigit bibir mu?" Hinata menggeleng. Ya tuhan, ini sama dengan yang ada di novel, kenapa penulis tahu kalau hal itu bisa membuat pengaruh.

Hinata menghentikan Naruto sebelum ia menciumnya, "kau memberitahu penulis bahwa hal itu membuat mu terpengaruh?" Naruto memegang rahang Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, "aku tidak memberitahunya, kurasa sang penulis sangat lihai dalam memainkan perannya sebagai seorang penulis. Biar aku jelaskan lagi Hinata, kau membuatku tidak berdaya!" lalu Naruto mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut, sekali dua kali ciuman dan selesai sudah.

"ikut aku!" Naruto mengajak Hinata ke kamarnya, "apa kau pernah tidur dengan seorang wanita?" Naruto menggeleng, "lalu kenapa tempat tidur mu besar sekali?"

"apakah itu pertanyaan atau lelucon? Hinata, kau tahu siapa yang pertama kali tidur dengan ku, apa kau akan menyangkalnya sayang?"

Oh tuhan, sekarang Naruto menyebutnya sayang, "aku!" ujar Hinata. Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan membawanya ke depan jendela dan menghadapkannya ke luar jendela, memperlihatkan pemandangan Konoha yang indah. Sedangkan Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang, "kau... sayang, hanya kau!"

Hanya aku? Apa maksudnya? Hinata berbalik menghadap Naruto, "apa aku boleh menyentuh mu?" tanpa aba-aba dari Naruto, Hinata mulai menyentuhnya, ia menyentuh pipi Naruto, dan itu juga berpengaruh besar untuknya, "hentikan!" Naruto meraih tangan Hinata, Hinata sedikit tersentak, "kau tahu seberapa besar itu berpengaruh untukku, aku bisa saja membawa mu ke tempat tidur ku sekarang, jika kau tidak menghentikan hal itu!"

"maaf!" ujar Hinata, ia tak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, ia menggigit bibirnya lagi.

"sial." Ujar Naruto. Entah apa yang terjadi saat itu, hanya Naruto, Hinata dan tuhan yang tahu, bahkan sang Author pun tak tahu!

~~~###~~~

Ditengah malam yang dingin Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya, karena dia mendengar suara piano. Itu pasti Naruto, batin Hinata. Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ke arah suara itu, ditengah ruangan yang gelap, hanya ada cahaya lampu dari luar gedung apartement itu, membuat suasana sangat hening dan mencekam. Tapi dengan suara piano itu Hinata merasa nyaman dan damai.

Ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto lalu duduk di sampingnya. Naruto menyadari Hinata tengah memperhatikannya, "kau bisa bermain?" tanya Naruto, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "akan ku ajari!" Naruto megajari Hinata bermain piano, ditengah malam yang dingin dan hanya ada sedikit penerangan.

Keesokan harinya Hinata terbangun lebih dulu dari Naruto, ia mulai melakukan aktivitas pagi, yaitu memasak, "sedang sibuk nona?" Hinata menoleh ke belakang, dan disitulah Naruto, tengah memandangnya dari belakang. Kira-kira apa yang Naruto lihat, Hinata jadi sedikit membeku, "jangan melihatku seperti itu, mengerikan!" Naruto terkekeh. Ia mulai berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya dari belakang, lalu mencium bahunya yang terbuka, "pagi yang indah dengan melihat pemandangan tubuhmu, itu sangat benar!"

"kau pernah melihat ku tanpa pakaian, aku tahu itu!"

Naruto pun tersenyum, "aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan kejahatan, aku hanya ingin membantu!"

"dengan membuka semua pakaian ku dan menggantinya dengan kaos mu, itu hal yang memalukan."

"jangan pernah malu terhadapku Hinata. Kau sudah membuatku berubah, benar-benar berubah!"

Apa yang berubah darinya, setelah Hinata datang? Apa sesuatu yang menakjubkan? Entahlah! Hinata melepaskan diri dari Naruto dan mulai menyiapkan sarapan. Sarapan dengan kue pie ditabur dengan sirup raspberry yang manis, Naruto berpikir apakah Hinata pintar memasak? Mungkin dia akan semakin paham jika perlahan ia bertanya tentang apa yang ia suka dan tidak suka, Naruto tak pernah serius dengan seorang wanita, tapi lihat sekarang! Dia takluk dihadapan wanita yang sedang menikmati hasil masakannya.

"kau pandai memasak? Dari siapa kau belajar? Masakan apa yang paling kau suka? Dan..."

"halo tuan... sepertinya anda bertanya terlalu banyak, aku bingung harus menjawab apa!"

"kalau begitu... siapa yang mengajarimu memasak?"

"aku."

"kukira dari... " ibumu. Itu yang akan dia katakan, tapi ia menghentikannya, "dari seorang koki terkenal di Konoha, mungkin!"

Hinata terkekeh. Naruto tersenyum saat Hinata tertawa senang, "aku memang belajar dari mereka, tapi tidak secara langsung, aku membeli buku resepnya, jadi aku belajar sendiri di rumah, tidak, di apartement bersama dengan Sakura."

"apa kalian sudah berteman sejak lama?" Hinata mengangguk, "apa kau punya seorang kekasih sebelum diriku?" Hinata menggeleng, "kenapa kau tidak berpacaran dan..."

"dan kenapa kau selalu bertanya banyak tentang diriku, sementara aku tidak tahu tetang dirimu, bahkan aku tidak pernah bertanya, karena kenapa? Aku takut kau tidak akan menjawabnya."

"jawab dulu pertanyaan ku!"

"kau benar-benar sesorang yang sama dalam cerita yang aku baca, suka memerintah dan berkuasa, sekarang aku sudah tahu tentang dirimu dari cerita itu, kau persis seseorang yang ada didalamnya!"

"aku tidak sama dengan yang ada di novel, novel itu hanya fiktif bagiku. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang diriku, dan aku tidak akan pernah memberitahu siapapun tentang hidupku, baik orang tuaku sendiri atau pun dirimu!"

"baiklah..."

Hinata menghentikan kata-katanya karena itu tidak tahu apa lagi yang akan dia katakan. Naruto bangun dari duduk dan membawa Hinata ke lantai atas, ia membuka sebuah pintu dan disana adalah sebuah kamar yang besar, untuk siapa kamar itu? Naruto membawa Hinata ke tengah ruangan, ia menatap Hinata untuk sesaat lalu, "tinggal lah bersama ku disini!" pinta Naruto. kamar itu lebih besar dari pada kamar yang semalam ia tempati.

Kenapa Hinata harus tinggal bersamanya? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia mengalihkan perhatian saat pembicaraan mereka belum selesai. Hinata berjalan kearah jendela dan memandang kota Konoha yang megah di hadapanya. Naruto menghampirinya, hampir saja ia menyentuh Hinata, tapi Hinata menepis tangannya agar tidak menyentuhnya. "jangan mengalihkan perhatian ku dengan semua ini, pembicaraan kita belum selesai Naruto, aku ingin tahu seluruh hidupmu, jika kau juga ingin tahu semua tentang diriku. Kau tahu apa artinya itu, kejujuran Naruto, itu yang aku inginkan!"

Naruto tidak akan bisa berkata jujur pada siapapun termasuk Hinata. Tak ada satu orang pun yang boleh mengetahui tentang hidupnya dan masa lalunya yang kelam, tak ada sau pun yang boleh mengetahuinya! Hinata menatap Naruto yang juga tengah menatapnya, "kenapa aku harus tinggal disini?" tanya Hinata. Dan itu mengalihkan Naruto, "karena aku tinggal bersama mu, aku ingin bersama mu!"

"kenapa harus aku?"

"karena aku memilihmu!"

"aku bukan kekasih mu, dan aku tidak mungkin tinggal bersama mu. Jika kau ingin menjadi kekasih ku maka kau harus terbuka pada ku. Jangan menutup masa lalu mu jika kau ingin bersama ku!"

"aku tidak bisa. Dan aku tidak akan memberitahu mu!"

"baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan. Aku ingin pulang sekarang!"

Hinata tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Naruto yang tidak mau berbagi tentang hidup dan masa lalunya. Apakah begitu berat baginya untuk menceritakan semua hidupnya? Ya tuhan, sekarang saja dia tidak mengerti, apakah dia sedang berhubungan dengan Naruto atau tidak sekarang. Yang sangat ia sesali adalah bahwa ia telah terjerat oleh kehidupan dan pesona dari seorang pengusaha kaya yang entah bagaimana hidupnya saat ia belum bertemu dengannya.

"apakah begitu kelam..."

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, apanya yang kelam?"

Hinata tersentak kala Sakura bertanya. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tengah berpikir, apakah dia mempunyai kehidupan yang kelam dan masa lalu yang buruk hingga tak mau bercerita sedikit pun padaku..."

"siapa yang kau maksud, CEO itu?"

Hinata mengangguk, "aku tidak percaya jika seorang CEO yang tampan dan memesona seperti dia memiliki masa lalu yang kelam, itu mustahil!" ujar Sakura. Jika memang itu mustahil mengapa Naruto tidak mau berbagi kisah hidupnya dengan Hinata, sebegitu burukah Hinata dimata Naruto, hingga ia takut kalau kisahnya tersebar maka... tidak, tidak, Naruto tidak mungkin berpikiran seperti itu pada Hinata, tidak!

"hey, bergembiralah, kita akan bersenang-senang malam ini, kau harus ikut, oke!"

"haruskah kita berpesat sebelum kelulusan?"

"itu harus!"

Malam ini mereka akan berpesta di sebuah bar untuk merayakan kelulusan mereka yang akan diselenggarakan minggu depan. Setelah lulus nanti Hinata harus cepat-cepat mencari pekerjaan dan dia harus hidup mandiri. Ayahnya pasti akan bangga padanya, hanya dialah satu-satunya yang Hinata punya, hanya ayahnya! Seseorang yang ia kenal kemarin hanya sebuah ilusi, dan Hinata harus melupakan orang itu, karena dia juga tidak mau membagi kisahnya pada Hinata.

Hinata menginginkan sebuah hubungan yang nyata dan tanpa unsur fiktif seperti sebuah drama film. Walau pun dia sadar dia suka dengan film terutama film romantis. Ya ampun, hidup mu membingunkan sekali Hinata, pantas kau menemukan seseorang seperti Naruto. tapi apa hubungannya? Yang jelas Hinata ingin berhubungan dengan orang yang berkomitmen tinggi, bukan dengan sesorang seperti Naruto yang suka memerintah, dia tidak mau hidupnya diatur seenaknya oleh orang yang bahkan tidak mau terbuka pada Hinata, tidak!

Beberapa jam yang lalu saat dirinya di kampus ia terus saja melamun, hingga sampai diujung pestanya, dia hanya minum satu atau dua gelas, tanpa sadar Hinata pun mabuk. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan temannya yang bernama Sasori itu, meskipun sudah kenal lama sepertinya Sasori menganggap Hinata adalah seorang wanita, bukan teman. Hinata permisi ke kamar kecil, dan disana ia tangah mengantri, ia membuka ponselnya dan menekan nama Naruto di kontaknya, tiba-tiba Hinata memanggilnya.

"hallo!"

"hallo tuan... kau baik-baik saja setelah aku meninggalkan mu..." Hinata berbicara ala-ala orang mabuk, Naruto mengernyit, "Hinata... kau mabuk?" tanya Naruto, "ya... aku sedang mabuk sekarang... dan aku sedang mengantri ke kamar kecil karena aku... kebelet pipis!" Naruto menghela napas berat, "dimana kau sekarang?" Hinata tertawa, "untuk apa kau tahu aku... aku dimana, aku jauh dari mu.. jauuuhhh sekali, dan kau tidak akan menemukan ku, selamat tinggal tuan!" Hinata menutup telvon nya sebelum naruto menjawab.

Hinata tersenyum senang karena berani berbicara dengan Naruto dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, dia tidak sadar sepenuhnya dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Beberapa menit kemudian setelah ia keluar dari kamar kecil Hinata kembali ke bar dan menemukan Sasori yang membawa jaketnya, "ooowh.. kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasori, "ya aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit dingin!"

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto muncul dan melihat Hinata, Naruto meraih Hinata, "akan ku antar kau pulang!" Hinata menolak karena dia datang bersama Sakura.

"Ayo ku antar kau pulang!" Hinata tetap menolak sebelum Sakura mengijinkan. Akhirnya Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang sedang berdansa dengan. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu. Naruto kembali beberapa detik kemudian, "apa yang Sakura katakan?" ujar Hinata, "dia menyuruhku untuk menjaga mu, kupikir pemikirannya dengan ku sama, dia menganggap ku kekasih mu, apa kau juga berpikiran sama dengan ku?"

Hinata tertawa lembut, "kau kekasih ku? Jangan berharap tuan, jika kau ingin jadi kekasihku... kau berputar, aku akan pingsan!"

"apa, sekarang?" tanya Naruto. lalu kemudian Hinata pun pingsan. Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Naruto, meskipun dia tahu dimana Hinata tinggal, dia tetap membawa Hinata ke apartementnya. Naruto membaringkan Hinata di tempat tidurnya yang besar, dia membuka pakaian Hinata satu persatu, sama seperti yang ia lakukan minggu lalu. Dia tahu Hinata pasti akan marah, tapi kemarahannya tidak akan berpengaruh pada Naruto. saat Naruto mengancingkan pakaian tidur untuk Hinata, Hinata terbangun, ia membuka matanya dan tengah memperhatikan wajah Naruto.

Mata itu tidak melihat matanya, tapi tengah berfokus pada objek yang lain. Naruto tengah mengancingkan pakaiannya, Hinata menyentuh tangan Naruto, "hentikan itu!" gumam Hinata, Naruto mendengarnya, tapi tetap melanjutkan mengancingkannya. Hinata menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari kancing-kancing itu, dia pun terduduk dan menjauh dari Naruto. Naruto menghela napas panjang, ia mencoba mendekat, "jangan menyentuhku!" ujar Hinata. Naruto menelan ludahnya. Seorang penguasa kini tunduk hanya dengan kata-kata seorang gadis, gadis yang membuat kekuasaannya kini sedikit goyah.

Naruto tidak pernah sekali pun menuruti perintah siapapun setelah masa lalunya yang kelam itu sirna. Dan seorang wanita tidak pantas menyuruhnya, hanya satu perintah dari seorang wanita yang tidak termasuk yaitu ibunya. Tapi kini seorang wanita biasa yang dimana bukan harus dirinya yang ia temui saat itu, tapi sekarang lihat, wanita ini membuat pemikirannya sedikit berubah. Akankah semua yang ia alami dan yang harus ia hindari akan silih berganti menemani hidupnya?

"Hinata ini bukan yang pertama kalinya aku menyentuh mu, ini sudah yang kedua kalinya..."

"jangan mengingatkan ku akan hal itu! Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?"

"aku menginginkan dirim!" ujar Naruto.

Hinata meneteskan air mata, "aku mecoba Naruto, aku... aku mencoba untuk mengenal mu lebih jauh dan kau... kau menutup dirimu dariku, aku tidak mengingkan hal itu. Aku... aku sepenuhnya akan membuka semua yang aku punya dari masa laluku, masa suram ku, masa gelap, tangisan dan semua rahasia terdalamku, aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu, dan kau juga harus melakukannya, itu yang disebut dengan sebuah hubungan, apakah kau tidak mengerti!"

"tidak semua masa lalu ku harus kau ketahui Hinata, kau tahu kenapa? Masa lalu ku mungkin akan menggoyahkan keyakinan mu padaku, aku tidak mau kehilangan mu Hinata, aku mencoba untuk menyiksamu..." kata-kata itu membuat Hinata terkejut, "aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak punya hati, pada siapapun, bahkan seorang wanita. Tidak, jangan memancingku untuk mengatakan semuanya Hinata, kumohon kau membuatku gila!" Hinata menangis sekencang-kencangnya, dan itu membuat Naruto semakin ingin memeluknya.

Hinata terus menjauh tapi Naruto semakin mendekat. Naruto meraih Hinata kedalam pelukannya, tapi Hinata meronta, "aku mohon Hinata, jangan membuatku ingin bertindak lebih jauh terhadap mu!" Hinata melepaskan diri dan berlari ke arah jendela, "apa maksud mu ingin menyiksa ku dan... apa maksud dari kau tidak punya hati? Apa maksud mu, ceritakan semuanya pada ku Naruto!" Naruto tetap diam dan terus mendekat ke arah Hinata, "tidak, berhenti disitu, jangan mendekat!" Hinata menabrak sebuah laci, dan sebuah guci terjatuh dan pecah.

Hinata mengambil pecahan itu dan mendekatkan pecahan itu pada urat nadi di tangannya, "tidak Hinata!" teriak Naruto, "jangan pernah kau melakukan itu, jangan... aku mohon, buah jauh-jauh benda itu!" Hinata tetap tidak mendengarkan Naruto, "aku akan melakukannya..." Hinata semakin menyentuhkan benda itu ke nadinya, "ceritakan padaku semuanya, semua tentang dirimu atau... kau ingin melihatku melakukan ini..."

"tidak..." jantung Naruto berdetak sangat kencang, dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan wanita ini, setelah sekian lama ia selalu menghindar dan selalu ingin membuat seorang wanita terluka, tidak bagi Hinata, dia berbeda, entah apa yang membedakan Hinata dengan wanita lain, Naruto harus memiliki Hinata, apapun yang terjadi, dan apapun yang Hinata inginkan, akan Naruto berikan termasuk masa lalunya yang kelam dan rumit, sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi kacau.

"tidah Hinata, jangan lakukan itu padaku, jangan membuatku kacau lagi, ku mohon! Baiklah aku akan menceritakan semua yang ingin kau ketahui tapi... tapi tidak sekarang, percayalah padaku, aku akan menceritakan semuanya!"

Naruto mendekati Hinata dan merebut pecahan itu dari tangannya lalu melemparnya jauh jauh. Naruto memeluk Hinata yang menangis, sangat terluka, mereka berdua terluka oleh keegoisan mereka masing-masing. Yang satu bersikeras menutupi dan yang satunya lagi berusaha mengungkap sesuatu yang tidak harus ia ketahui. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Hinata tahu semua tentang masa lalu Naruto. Apakah dia akan tetap bersama Naruto, ataukah dia akan meninggalkannya? Semua itu akan terjawab jika mereka percaya pada pasangan mereka masing-masing, dan saling memahami satu sama lain.

~~~###~~~

"hey, bersemangatlah, ini film yang bagus. Kau harus berterima kasih pada Sasor karena dia mengajak kita menonton film ini!"

"terima kasih Sasori!" ujar Hinata.

"ya tuhan Hinata, kau mau saja menuruti perintahnya!"

"biarkan saja. Pacarnya tidak akan mungkin mengajaknya menonton film romantis ini, dia..."

"permisi nona Hinata!" Hinata menoleh ke belakang, dia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal, supir Naruto yang siap sedia mengantar jemput dirinya kemana pun dia berada, "nona, tuan Naruto menunggu anda diluar, mari ikut saya!" Hinata menoleh ke arah pasangan itu, lalu mereka mengangguk. Hinata menuruti perintah Naruto, dan sepertinya itu adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa ia sangkal. Hinata melihat Naruto tengah menatapnya dari jauh, tatapan itu membuatnya tidak mampu menjauh dari Naruto walau hanya satu detik.

Naruto menyentuh pipi Hinata, lalu ia mencium kening Hinata, "aku merindukan mu!" ujar Naruto. ini baru saja setengah hari ia meninggalkan Naruto, tapi Naruto sudah merindukannya, dan kalian harus tahu, bahwa sebenarnya Hinata juga sangat merindukan pria ini. Mobil itu berjalan cukup pelan di tengah jalan yang ramai, Naruto menutup daerah antara dirinya dan Hinata dengan supirnya yang tengah menyetir. Tirai penutup itu membuat suara sekencang apapun tak akan bisa terdengar dari bangku sang supir.

"kenapa kau mengganggu ku menonton film, aku tidak suka kau memerintah ku seperti ini!"

"aku tahu. Tapi aku harus! Karena aku bisa!' Naruto menatap balik Hinata, dengan tatapan intens. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto, ia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto sekarang, ia hanya menurut dan sepertinya hal itu tidak akan pernah ia lupakan, bahwa dirinya seperti budk cinta Naruto. cinta? Baru terpikir olehnya, saat Naruto mengatakan bahwa dirinya menginginkan Hinata, apakah Naruto mempunyai rasa cinta padanya, sama seperti Hinata yang mencintainya, entah sejak kapan rasa cinta itu hadir dalam hatinya.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"aku berpikir, apakah aku diperbolehkan menonton film?'

"jika itu yang kau inginkan, pilih saja film yang kau suka!"

Mereka telah sampai di apartement yang super mewah itu, Naruto membawa Hinata ke ruangan khusus dimana sebuah layar besar terpampang di hadapannya, seperti layar bioskop, pikir Hinata. Naruto tidak pernah membawanya ke ruangan ini, padahal jika ruangan ini yang pertama kali ia perkenalkan mungkin Hinata akan betah disini dan mau tinggal bersama Naruto.

"kau suka?" Hinata mengangguk, "kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya tentang ruangan ini?" Naruto mendekat ke arah Hinata dan menyentuh pipinya, "jika kau mau kau tinggal disini, semuanya adalah milik mu Hinata, semuanya!"

"bagaimana jika aku menolak?"

"tidak akan ada penolakan untuk ku, ayo!" seperti biasa Naruto selalu saja suka memerintah. Mereka kini duduk di sofa yang nyaman, dengan tangan yang saling berpegangan erat, "kenapa kau memilih film ini?"

"aku hanya ingin tahu... apakah dua orang yang berbeda akan saling jatuh cinta." Ujar Hinata sambil menatap Naruto, Naruto hanya menatapnya intens. Mereka kini saling berpaling namun dengan tangan yang masih saling menggenggam, keduanya menyadari hal itu, dan mereka tidak akan melepaskannya. Film itu kini dimulai, bercerita tentang seseorang dengan profesi menangkap penjahat dan melindungi serta menjaga sang saksi, pekerjaan macam itu? Polisi ataukah detectiv? Mungkin perpaduan antara keduanya. Namun yang pasti, sang penjaga dan sang saksi merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mereka mengerti, sebuah perasaan yang tiba-tiba datang.

^^Bersambung...^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Jalinan Takdir**

Chapter 7

"nona, berbicaralah sekarang, tidak akan ada yang menyakiti kalian, saya mohon kerja samanya!"

Seseorang kini tengah mengintrogasi beberapa saksi penyerangan yang telah terjadi disebuah bank international. Beberapa jam yang lalu, mereka berada dalam bahaya, namun setelah pihak kepolisian datang mengamankan mereka bertiga, kini mereka agak baikan. Mereka bertiga, adalah beberapa wanita yang angkuh dan terlihat sombong, namun ada juga yang lugu dan terkesan lembut. Wanita pertama berambut panjang pirang dengan rambut bagian depan yang selalu menutupi sebelah matanya, wanita kedua seorang wanita berambut pendek dan terlihat beringas.

Wanita yang ketiga sesorang yang sepertinya lembut dan baik hati, rambutnya panjang dan mata yang indah itu membuat salah satu pengintrogasi tidak mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wanita yang satu ini. Lembut? Mungkin karena dia sudah mempunyai seorang anak yang ada dalam gendongannya, kemungkinan besar perasaan lembut itu tumbuh untuk melindungi anaknya, oang tua yang baik dan lembut, pikir Naruto, salah satu pengintrogasi ketiga saksi itu.

"ayolah nona-nona, katakan apa yang kalian lihat saat kejadian itu, bagaimana bentuk fisik mereka, tampang mereka dan adakah dari kalian yang tahu persis seperti apa wajahnya, adakah yang tahu?"

Ketiga wanita itu hanya terdiam, dan itu membuat pengintrogasi menjadi panas. Mereka akan bertanya sekali lagi, jika mereka tidak menjawab maka akan mendapat konsekuensi, entah apa itu. Sang pengintrogasi yang berambut hitam pekat itu kini bertanya, "nona-nona, rekan saya Sai, hanya membutuhkan secuil jawaban, jawablah.. mungkin anda nona!" Sasuke menunjuk Sakura, "siapa nama mu nona?"

"Sakura." Jawabnya, "dan aku tidak tahu sama sekali wajah mereka seperti apa, aku hanya ketakutan disini, kalian tahu apa yang mereka katakan saat kami menjadi tawanan?"

"aku akan mengikuti kalian kemana pun kalian berada jika kalian berurusan dengan polisi, itu yang mereka katakan, kalian puas?" salah satu saksi yang bertubuh seksi itu menjawabnya. Dan itu membuat Sai menyeringai ke arahnya, Ino tidak mau kalah, dia pun menyeringai. Kini dua saksi dan dua pengintrogasi telah kita ketahui nama mereka masing-masing. Tentu untuk dua yang lainnya pasti bisa kalian tebak. Naruto mengamati Hinata yang tengah menenangkan bayinya yang mulai merengek, "nona.. apakah kau melihat wajahnya?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang kita ketahui tengah menggendong seorang bai, "aku?" Naruto mengangguk.

"aku rasa kau mengetahui sesuatu." Ujar Naruto.

"a-aku... aku t-tidak..."

"dia tidak tahu apa-apa, sebaiknya tolong ijinkan kami pergi tuan-tuan, karena kami mempunyai urusan kami masing-masing, dan kalian pun tahu bukan, mereka mengancam kami!" ujar Ino.

"jika memang benar itu sebuah ancaman, maka kalian harus dilindungi. Sai, laporkan hal ini pada ketua!" ujar Naruto. Sai pun melaporkan hasil introgasi mereka, beberapa menit kemudian ketua Kakasih datang diantara mereka, "apakah benar yang mereka katakan nono, apa kalian diancam?" tiga wanita itu saling bertukar pandang, mereka sangat ketakutan jika pihak polisi ikut campur dalam kehidupan mereka, itu berarti mereka berada dalam bahaya. Tapi ini sudah terlalu jauh untuk mereka bertiga, jika polisi itu menjaga mereka, mungkin tidak akan ada bahaya jika disekitar mereka.

Sakura berbicara lantang, mereka semua berbicara jujur sekarang, tentang apa yang mereka lihat dan mereka dengar dari para penyerang itu. Sebuah perjanjian disebuah tempat dan diwaktu yang sangat dekat. Mereka bertiga pasrah jika ini memang yang terbaik, para perngintrogasi itu kini mempunyai pekerjaan tambahan, yaitu melindungi tiga wanita itu. Dan diantara mereka juga sudah memilih masing-masing siapa yang akan mereka jaga. Tentunya Hinata akan dijaga oleh sang pengintrogasi yang memiliki mata biru sebiru lautan samudra, dia tahu itu, sejak awal.

Kini sang ketua kembali lagi ke ruangannya dan menitipkan tiga wanita ini pada mereka bertiga. Sai tentunya akan menjaga Ino, begitu juga Sasuke yang menjaga Sakura. Kemana pun mereka pergi, mereka harus menjaga wanita-wanita itu. Hal pertama yang harus mereka lakukan adalah mengantar mereka pulang. Naruto masih mengamati Hinata yang masih terduduk dan terus saja bergelung dengan bayi yang ada dalam gendongannya. Sedangkan rekannya yang lain sudah lama pergi mengantar dua wanita lainnya.

"apakah kau perlu bantuan nona Hinata?"

Hinata melihat mata Naruto, lalu ia menunduk kembali dan melihat bayinya lagi. Sebisa mungkin Hinata harus menghindar dari tatapan itu, dan dari mata itu, harus! Tapi Naruto begitu dekat, terpaksa Hinata menatapnya dan saat itu juga tatapan mereka terpaku. Beberapa detik kemudian bayi itu menangis, mereka tersadar, Hinata menenangkan bayinya, Naruto membantu membawa barang-barang Hinata. Kini mereka tengah menyusuri jalan menuju tempat Hinata pulang.

"jika kau tahu sesuatu, bicaralah jujur padaku, kau tahu bukan, ketua menyuruh kami untuk melindungi kalian, jadi jangan takut!"

"aku tidak takut, hanya saja, aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada bayiku!"

"tidak akan ada terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku janji akan melindunginya dan melindungi mu!"

Hinata menatap Naruto saat mobil mereka terhenti didepan rumahnya, "terima kasih tuan!" Naruto membaantu membawa barang-barang itu masuk ke dalam, "panggil Naruto saja, tidak apa-apa!" Hinata tersenyum dan Naruto menykainya, "baiklah, kau juga harus memanggil nama ku saja!"

"setuju!" ujar Naruto.

Keesokan harinya ketiga wanita itu kini bersamaan datang dengan pelindung mereka masing-masing ke kantor polisi, mereka mendapat sebuah ancaman. Ketua Kakashi melihat ketiga pesan, pesan yang sama dan hidup ketiga wanita itu menjadi taruhan, "kami hanya seorang pelanggan di bank itu, tapi kenapa kami menjadi terancam seperti ini, ini tidak adil!" ujar Sakura. Kakashi mengembalikan ponsel itu, "maafkan saya nona Sakura, tapi saya berjanji akan melindungi hidup kalian walau apa pun yang terjadi, saya sudah menugaskan mereka bukan untuk melindungi kalian, jadi kalian tidak perlu kahwatir, semuanya sudah dijamin, tenang saja!"

"yaah kami memang ketakutan tuan, dan mereka saja tidak cukup bagiku!" tunjuk Ino pada tiga polisi itu, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai tentu saja.

"hey nona, yang benar saja." Ujar Sai protes

Mereka kini saling bertatapan satu sama lain, tapi tidak dengan Naruto dan Hinata yang hanya memperhatikan situasi. Mereka kini kembali ke pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, tentu saja degan ditemani para polosi itu. Hinata melakukan tugasnya, yaitu mengantar anaknya ke klinik karena saat ini anak itu tengah sakit. Setelah ke klinik Hinata dan Naruto duduk di taman sambil mengawasi anak Hinata yang sedaang bergelung dengan mainan didepannya, "sepertinya dia bukan lagi bayi!' ujar Naruto, "berapa umurnya?"

"satu tahu lebih, aku menganggapnya masih bayi, karena dia tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali merengek."

Naruto terkekeh, "kenapa kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu pada anak mu, kau kejam sekali sebagai seorang ibu!"

"hey tuan, kau tidak harus menilai sisi jelek ku menegti."

"baiklah, baiklah.. maafkan aku. Aku sangat kagum pada mu Hinata, di usia yang sepertiny tidak jauh berbeda dariku ini, tapi kau sudah mempunyai seorang anak, aku... hey maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk..."

"usia ku memang sangat muda, dan itu tidak masalah bukan!"

"yah tentu saja... anak mu sangat tampan, apa ayahnya baik-baik saja?"

Hinata menatap Naruto, "ayahnya sudah meninggal."

"maafkan aku... aku tidak tahu, aku... kau pasti sedih karena harus kehilangan suami mu dan kau mengurus nya hanya sendiri!"

Hinata terkekeh, dan itu membuat Naruto bingung, "kanapa kau tertawa?" Hinata memandang langit sekejap, lalu dia menatap anaknya. Naruto masih bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Hinata tertawa, akhirnya Hinata berbicara dan ia menatap Naruto, "aku belum mempunyai suami tuan, jadi aku tidak kehilangan suami karena aku belum punya." Ujar Hinata. Naruto menatap anak itu, memang tidak ada kemiripan antara Hinata dan anak itu, lalu anak siapa dia? Batin Naruto.

"lalu..."

"dia anak dari bibi ku, itu artinya dia keponakan ku!"

"tapi kenapa kau mengklaim bahwa dia anak mu?"

"aku tidak mengklaim, aku hanya... aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ibu, itu saja. Dan... rasanya sangat berbeda ketika aku harus menjadi seorang ibu, timbul rasa keibuan dan rasa ingin sekali melindungi lebih dari melindungi diriku sendiri. Aku mencintainya sebagai kakak dan ibu, tentu saja saat nanti dia besar dia harus memanggilku kakak, aku tidak mau dia menganggapku ibu, karena aku pikir bibiku ingin sekali dipanggil ibu. Dia lahir saat bibiku meninggal dan dia tidak sempat mendengar anaknya memanggil dia ibu," Hinata menghela napas, "kenapa aku bercerita padamu, seharusnya kau tidak memancingku!"

"jika aku tidak memancingmu, maka aku tidak akan tahu kalau kau masih..."

Hinata menatapnya intens, kalau kau masih gadis dan masih sendiri, itu yang akan Naruto katakan, tapi dia menghentikannya, "mau makan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto. Menyipitkan matanya, "kau tidak mau bilang seperti itu tadi, aku penasaran apa yang akan kau katakan!" Naruto tetap diam. Baiklah, karena Naruto hanya teridam saja Hinata lalu menghampiri anaknya dan membawanya pergi. Naruto mengikutinya, "kau mau kemana, itu bukan jalan dimana rumah mu berada!"

"kau lupa yah, ketua mu mengatakan kalau kami bertiga akan di tempatkan dalam satu rumah, bukankah ini jalan yang benar?"

"ah yah.. aku lupa, kenapa aku jadi lupa yah?"

Hinata terkikik geli melihat Naruto yang terlihat bingung sendiri. Saat dalam perjalanan mengantarkan Hinata, Naruto tidak berfokus sama sekali, jadi dia mendapat banyak omelan dari Hinata. Saat mereka sampai teman-temannya yang lain sudah berkumpul, Ino mendapat hari yang menakutkan hari ini, dia hampir diserang, tapi untung saja Sai melindunginya. Begitu juga dengan Sakura yang hampir diserang, untungnya mereka semua tidak apa-apa. Hanya Hinata disini yang tak mengalami hari sial itu.

Saat para wanita memasuki satu kamar mereka, para polisi itu tengah duduk-duduk di ruang tengah dan membiacarakan sesuatu. Para wanita kini berisap untuk tidur, tapi mereka juga membicarakan sesuatu, "seharusnya aku tidak pergi ke bank itu, sial sekali hidupku!" ujar Sakura.

"ini sebuah musibah, kita tdak tahu apa yang akan terjadi bukan!" ujar Hinata yang sedang menenagkan anaknya yang sedang menangis, "Hinata benar Sakura, aku sedikit berntung karena polisi itu sangat melindungi ku!"

"hey... kau? Wah wah wah.. lihat dia Hinata, apa yang polisi itu lakukan padanya yah?"

"hey jangan belebihan, kau juga bukan!" ujar Ino.

Mereka berdua terkikik geli, "kalian mendapatkan kesan yang baik rupanya!" mereka berdua berhenti tertawa dan menatap Hinata, "ada apa, kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Sakura dan Ino menghampri Hinata, "ceritakan padaku apa yang kalian lakukan selama bersama?" Hinata menatap mereka berdua bergantian, "kami tidak melakukan apapun, dia memang bersama ku dan kalian juga tahu itu, kerna kalian juga bersama dua polisi lainnya. Apa tugas mereka? Tentu saja mereka melindungi kalian bukan, itu yang dilakukan Naruto padaku!"

"ooh kau dengar Ino, sekarang dia memanggil namanya."

"aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas Sakura. Aku penasaran, apa reaksi Naruto saat dia tahu kalau Hinata masih perawan dan bukan seorang janda, apakah reaksinya Hinata?"

"hey sudah hentikan, dia tidak bereaksi apa-apa, jangan sama kan aku dengan kalian. Mungkin kalian merajut sesuatu dengan mereka..."

"tentu saja. Dan kau pun begitu, ayolah Hinata, terbukalah pada kami, kau menyukainya kan?"

Seketika itu Hinata merona. Mereka baru satu minggu bertemu sejak penyerangan itu, tapi bagitu mudahnya Hinata, Sakura dan Ino menjalin pertemanan, dan tidak disangka-sangka pula mereka juga sudah menjalin sesuatu dengan para polisi itu. "sudah hentikan, aku ngantuk, selamat malam!" ujar Hinata sambil mendorong kedua temannya menyingkir dari tempat tidurnya.

Keesokan harinya mereka bertiga terbangun dan melihat para polisi itu masih tertidur di sofa. Beberapa menit kemudia mereka terbangun dan memandang satu sama lain, "ya tuhan, kita tertidur disini, apa mereka melihat kita?" ujar Sai, "maksud mu para wania itu?" tanya Sasuke. Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka. Mereka bertiga mencium wangi yang menyenangkan masuk kedalam hidung mereka, "apa mereka sedang memasak?" Sasuke dn Sai menggeleng. Tanpa berpikir panjang mereka lalu bergegas ke dapur.

Di dapur mereka melihat ketiga wanita itu tengah bahu membahu mengerjakan pekerjaan ibu rumah tangga, terlihat disana Hinata tengah memasak sebuah sup, Sakura yang menanak nasi dan Ino yang sedang menyiapkan peralatan makan, "kalian sudah bangun? Baguslah, sekarang apakah kalian hanya akan berdiri saja disana tanpa membantu kami?" ujar Ino. Lalu Sai lebih du;u menghampirinya, "aku akan selalu siap!" ujar Sai. Dan dua orang yang lain menyusul.

Terdengar di dalam kamar sebuah tangisan, dan Hinata langsung bergegas, disusul oleh Naruto. yang lain hanya melihat mereka sambil menyeringai dan meggelengkan kepala. Saat tiba di kamar Konohamaru terbangun dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di kamar itu, "apakah dia lapar?" Hinata menenangkannya, "sepertinya begitu!" Naruo memperhatikan Hinata, "mungkin aku akan memberinya makan terlebih dahulu sebelum memandikannya, dia benar-benar lapar!" ujar Hinata. Naruto tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, tapi yang pasti dia harus pergi sebelum Hinata memberinya makan.

"kau mau kemana Naruto?" panggil Hinata dengan menyebut nama Naruto, terdengar menyenangkan, pikir Naruto.

"tentu saja aku akan keluar, kau mau meberinya makan kan?"

"memang iya, kau berpikir Konohamaru minum ASI? Tidak, dia minum susu formula. Jadi, apakah kau mau menjaganya selama aku membuat susu?"

"oooh, baiklah." Naruto mengangguk, lalu dia mengambil Konohamaru dari gendongan Hinata.

Hinata bergegas kembali lagi ke dapur dan membuat susu, semua yang ada di dapur terlihat bingung dan penasaran, tapi mereka tidak bertanya, hanya diam saja dan melihat Hinata sibuk dengan membuat susu. Sesorang berdehem, "sibuk sekali rupanya, mau ku bantu?" ujar Sakura, Hinata tidak menggubrisnya, "kau tidak perlu membantunya Sakura, sepertinya sudah ada yang membantunya, lihat dia, menggemaskan sekali!" Hinata tidak akan tergoda saa kedua temannya menggodanya. Dia langsung meninggalkan mereka setelah selesai membuat susu.

"apakah kalian sering menggodanya seperti itu?" tanya Sai.

"kami bahagia kalau dia juga bahagia, kalian tidak lihat tadi, dia merona!" ujar Ino

"aku ingin bertanya pada kalian berdua, apa Naruto menyukai Hinata?" tanya Sakura

Disisi lain Naruto tengah menggendong Konohamaru, dia tidak lihai dengan anak kecil, tapi kalau hanya menggendongnya saja mungkin tidak apa-apa. Naruto berpikir apakah dia akan terlihat hebat jika menjadi seorang ayah, apakah dia akan membahagiakan anaknya tanpa pekerjaan yang membebani hidpnya, dan agar dia meluangkan waktu banyak untuk anak-anaknya, apakah dia bisa seperti itu? Entahlah! Dia belum memiliki anak sekarang, tapi yang jelas...

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Hinata sedari tadi sudah berada di depan pintu dan melihat Naruto tengah berpikir, namun apa yang dia pikirkan, batin Hinata.

"aah tidak, aku hanya sedang berpikir!" sesuai dugaan Hinata. Hinata menghampiri Naruto, mereka terduduk di tempat tidur dengan Konohamaru yang masih berada di dalam gendongan Naruto. Hinata lalu memberinya susu dan Konohamaru benar-benar melahapnya, "wow, dia benar-benar lapar!" ujar Naruto. rasanya aneh bila sedekat ini dengan Hinata, pikir Naruto. seakan-akan dia tidak ingin melepas Hinata dan membiarkan Hinata pergi jauh, setelah semua ini selesai Naruto tidak akan melepaskannya, apapun yang terjadi, Hinata harus menjadi miliknya.

Mengapa pikiran seperti itu tiba-tiba menyerang Naruto? rupanya dia sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Hinata, sejak kapa? Mungkin sejak saat penyerangan, saat Hinata terduduk ketakutan dan menggendong anaknya, Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan memberinya perlindungan. Sejak saat itu matanya tak bisa lepas dari Hinata, tapi apakah Hinata mempunyai perasaan yang sama pada Naruto? dipihak lain Hinata masih sendiri, dan itu sebuah berkah bagi Naruto, dia juga pasti mempunyai rasa yang sama seperti perasaannya, batin Naruto.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Hinata. Hinata menatap Naruto, "aku berpikir apakah menjadi orang tua itu menyenangkan?" Hinata terkekeh, "kau lihat, ini tidak terlalu buruk kan!" tunjuk Hinata pada situasi saat ini, dimana Naruto tengah menggendong seorang anak, anggap saja anak itu adalah anaknya, "kau benar, ini sangat menyenangkan. Apakah pemikiranku sama dengan mu?" Hinata mengangguk. Hinata membaringkan Konohamaru lagi di tempat tidur bayi, karena sepertinya Konohamaru tertidur lagi setelah kekenyangan.

"kita tidak jadi memandikannya?" Hinata mengangguk. kata 'kita' bagi Hinata terdengar nyaman.

"sedari dulu aku ingin sekali menjadi seorang ibu, saat Konohamaru lahir disitulah keinginan terbesarku, memiliki seorang anak untuk aku sayang dan untuk aku lindungi, lalu keinginan ku tiba-tiba saja terwujud, bibiku meninggal dan Konohamaru... kini dia sudah ku anggap sebagai buah hatiku. Namun tidak akan berlangsung lama setelah ia tumbuh besar nanti, dia hanya akan menjadi seorang adik, adik yang sangat ku sayangi."

"lalu apakah kau tidak memiliki seseorang yang... pasti banyak laki-laki yang menginginkan mu!"

Hinata menole ke arah Naruto yang tengah menatapnya, Hinata menggeleng, "tidak ada... aku menolak mereka semua, dan aku tidak ingin!"

"lalu apakah sekarang kau ingin?"

Mereka berdua saling menatap dengan tatapan mendamba satu sama lain. Apakah ini yang di inginkan Hinata? Hinata bingung dengan pikirannya, ia mulai bangkit dan menjauh dari Naruto. Naruto mengikuti Hinata yang berdiri didekat jendela, ia memegang tangan Hinata lalu membalikan tubuhnya agar menghadap Naruto, "apakah ini terlalu sulit untuk mu Hinata?" Hinata menundukan kepalanya, tapi Naruto menyentuh dagu Hinata dan membawa mata Hinata agar terpaku dengan matanya, "tidak ada yang sulit, aku hanya... aku butuh waktu untuk mencerna semua ini, untuk aku bisa lepas dari situasi ini, disaat itulah mungkin akan terasa mudah bagiku, dan..."

"aku akan membuat ini mudah, setelah semua ini, percayalah padaku!"

Akankah Hinata percaya pada orang yang baru ia kenal, akankah dia memberikan hati dan jiwanya pada laki-laki ini. Laki-laki yang membuat jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup, yang membuatnya tak mampu berpaling dari mata indahnya, yang selalu ada dipikirannya sejak saat Naruto melindunginya dari penyerangan itu. Banyak sekali yang telah dilakukan laki-laki ini pada Hinata hingga dia tak mampu melupakannya, apakah semua itu memiliki makna dimana sebuah nama yang tak pernah ia sentuh sedikit pun kini muncul di hatinya, sebuah nama yang bermakna indah dan mampu membuat semua orang berbunga-bungan, apakah Hinata jatuh cinta? Cinta? Kata itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Naruto, ketua memanggil kita, cepatlah!" ujar Sasuke. Kenapa disaat seperti ini ada saja yang mengganggu, batin Naruto, "aku akan segera kembali!" ujar Naruto. Lalu ia pun pergi, sebelum melewati pintu Hinata berkata sesuatu yang membuat Naruto ingin segera kembali dan memeluk Hinata erat-erat, "berhati-hatilah!" ujar Hinata. Naruto mengangguk.

Hinata menuruni tangga dan melihat Ino dan Sakura tengah terduduk, mereka terlihat cemas, "kau tidak memberitahu dia kan?" tanya Sakura, "aku belum memberitahunya!" ujar Hinata. Kenapa mereka berdua terlihat gelisah, Hinata bertanya, "para perampok itu, mereka tengah beraksi lagi, sesorang tewas karena mencoba melaporkan mereka, aku takut kalau memberitahu Naruto bahwa kau tahu wajah mereka, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi." Ujar Ino.

"jadi menurut kalian, aku tidak perlu memberitahu mereka?"

"untuk saat ini biarkan mereka menyelidiki sendiri, jangan memberitahu mereka Hinata!"

"tapi Ino, akan sulit bagi Hinata untuk menyembunyikan nya terus menerus, suatu hari nanti entah kapan itu akan terjdi, kita harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya!"

"baiklah teman-teman, aku ingin kalian setuju dengan ku, aku yang akan memberitahunya sesuai keinginanku, entah kapan itu, aku ingin kalian mengerti!"

"kami sangat mengerti Hinata, aku dan Sakura percaya padamu!"

~~~###~~~

"ini korban pertama dan aku tidak mau ada korban lain yang berjatuhan, para wanita itu, apa kalian mendapatkan sesuatu dari mereka?"

"sejauh ini belum, kami belum mendapatkan info apapun!" ujar Sai.

"kalau saja diantara mereka ada yang tahu ciri-ciri wajah salah satu perampok itu, mungkin kita bisa menyelidikinya dengan cepat, tapi sulit sekali untuk mengetahui wajah mereka, sial!"

"ketua, apakah penjagaan akan diperketat kembali setelah kejadian ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"kemungkin iya, pihak polisi bukan hanya didaerah kita saja yang membantu, tapi semua. Entah apa strategi yang mereka buat hingga setiap aksi selalu saja berhasil, aku tidak bisa mengerti."

"mungkin strategi kuno. Strategi dimana para polisi selalu salah menduga, kita lihat saja pemain sepak bola, kemana arahnya akan menendang bola selalu saja salah diartikan bagi para penjaga gawang, mungkin seperti itu strategi mereka!" ujar Naruto.

"bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sai.

"entahlah, yang pasti kita harus berhati-hati. Dan ketua, apakah penjagaan pada ketiga wanita itu membutuhkan ektsra?"

Sasuke dan Sai menyeringai pada Naruto, ia tahu apa maksudnya, tapi tidak bagi ketua, dia hanya berkata, "tentu saja, kalian bertiga harus melindungi mereka, aku yakin mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu!" Mereka bertiga tertawa senang dalam hati, dan mungkin Sai dan Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih pada Naruto. Naruto menerima ucapan terima kasih itu dengan senang hati. Kini mereka bertiga telah selesai dengan tugas di kantor, saat malam tiba mereka kembali ke tempat persembunyian dan bergegas melindungi para wanita pujaan mereka masing-masing.

Disisi lain para wanita itu tengah tertidur lelap, mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa sesorang tengah menyelinap masuk ke rumah. Bukan seseorang melainkan beberapa orang, mereka menyiramkan sesuatu ke setiap sudut rumah yang dimana sesuatu itu adalah sebuah air yang berbau tajam, bensin. Mereka akan membakar rumah itu, gawat, para polisi itu masih dalam perjalanan, bagaimana ini? Hinata dan yang lain tidak menyadari pergerakan itu, mereka menyadari sesuatu setelah api mulai membakar seisi rumah. Terasa panas dan itulah yang mereka rasakan saat ini, Sakura terlebih dahulu terbangun dan melihat api tengah berkobar disekeliling mereka.

"oh ya tuhan kebakaran, Hinata , Ino bangunlah, ada api!" teriak Sakura.

Dan kemudian Hinata dan Ino terbangun, mereka bergegas menghindar dan mencoba untuk lari dari api, tapi api menjalar kemana mana. Sakura memadamkan api itu, tapi percuma saja tidak akan bisa, Ino juga ikut membantu, lalu ada celah dimana mereka bisa keluar, "teman-teman, ayo cepat lari kesana!" tunjuk Sakura pada pintu yang terbuka. Ino dan Sakura bergegas keluar, tap Hinata bergegas ke tempat tidur yang lain dia mengambil Konohamaru dari keranjang bayi.

Sakura dan Ino telah keluar, masyarakat disana ikut membantu memadamkan api, ada yang menelfon pemadam kebarakaran dan ada juga yang membanti Ino dan Sakura. Mereka berdua menyadari kalau Hinata tertinggal dan hampir masuk lagi kedalam tapi orang-orang itu menghentikan mereka. Ketiga polisi itu lalu datang dan melihat kebakaran itu, mereka terkejut dan langsung berlari kearah rumah yang terbakar, beruntung Sakura dan Ino selamat, tapi Hinata, "dimana Hinata?" tanya Naruto. "dia masih didalam, aku yakin dia mengambil Konohamaru sebelum pergi dan mungkin... cepat selamatkan dia Naruto!" teriak Sakura. "aku mohonselematkan dia!" ujar Ino.

Mereka berdua menangis tersendu-sendu krena membiarkan Hinata tertinggal, kalaus sesuatu erjadi pada Hinata mereka tidak akan bisa memafkan diri mereka sendiri. Naruto sudah masuk ke rumah yang terbakar itu, dia sudah berada dalam kamar dan melihat Hinata tengah menggendong Konohamaru, Hinata sulit bernapas dan ia terbatuk, "Hinata, oh tidak... berthanalah aku mohon!" ujar Naruto. hinata menyerahkan Konohamaru pada Naruto, "selamatkan.. Konohamaru, aku mohon, jangan pedulikan aku, aku akan baik-baik saja, kau bisa percaya padaku, kembalilah setelah itu!" ujar Hinata dengan napas tersengal sengal. Naruto meraih Konohamaru, "maafkan aku, tapi aku mohon bertahan, aku akan segera kembali!"

Naruto bergegas kembali ke luar rumah, ia berhasil menyelamatkan Konohamaru, pihak ambulance kini sudah berada disana dan Naruto memberikan Konohamaru pada mereka. Dia berlari kembali kedalam rumah, dan melihat Hinata sudah tergeletak tak berdaya, "Hinata!" teriak Naruto. Naruto mengangkat Hinata dan membawanya keluar, pintu masuk sudah dikelilingi api, tapi tidak ada cara lain dia harus menembus pintu itu. Naruto bergegas menmbusnya dan sebuah papan terbakar tiba-tiba mengenai bahunya, Naruto merasakan sakit dan panas, tapi dia tetap fokus membawa Hinata keluar dari kebakaran itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian teman-temannya yang lain masih menunggu, mereka seketika itu menangis senang karena Hinata selamat. Mereka menegrumuni Hinata yang masih berada dipelukan Naruto, "Konohamaru, dimana..."

"kau tenang saja Hinata, dia sangat aman sekarang!" ujar Sakura.

Hinata menghela napas lega, ia melihat Sakura dan Ino tersenyum senang ke arahnya sambil memeluk kedua polisi itu masing-masing. Lalu dirinya... Hinata melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang menatapnya, sangat ketakutan dan khawatir, "aku baik-baik saja!" ujar Hinata lemah, "aku tahu." Naruto memeluk Hinata erat, sangat erat dan tidak akan pernah dia melepaskan Hinata. Beberapa jam kemudian Hinata terbangun, ia melihat sekeliling, ternyata dia berada di rumah sakit, Naruto tengah menatapnya, dan ia mengingat anaknya, "dia baik-baik saja!' ujar Naruto.

"aku ingin melihatnya..."

"ini dia ibumu Konohamaru!"

Tiba-tiba Sakura datang dengan membawa Konohamaru, ia menyerahkan Konohamaru pada Hinata, "oh tuhan, terima kasih, sayang kau baik-baik saja kan!" ujar Hinata. Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata menyerahkan kembali Konohamaru pada Sakura, ia mengatakan kalau Konohamaru membutuhkan banyak perawatan. Lagi pula Hinata juga masih terguncang dengan kebakaran tadi, Hinata duduk kembali ke tempat tidur pasien, dia melihat Naruto yang terus menatapnya sejak ia bangun dari tidur, "jangan menatap ku seperti itu, aku takut!" Naruto melangkah mendekati Hinata, tapi Hinata lebih dulu berdiri dan berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluknya.

Naruto memekik, membuat Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, ia melihat Naruto seperti kesakitan. Jangan-jangan? Hinata hendak menyentuh pundak Naruto tapi Naruto mencegahnya, dan itu tidak membuat Hinata menyerah begitu saja. Hinata membuka kancing kemeja Naruto satu persatu, Naruto tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengecah sesuatu yang Hinata inginkan. Kemeja itu telah terlepas dan Hinata melihat luka di pundaknya, tidak terlalu parah, hanya lebam dan syukurlah dia baik-baik saja, ya tuhan dia menyelamatkan ku, batin Hinata, dan ini yang ia dapat, "maafkan aku!" ujar Hinata lirih.

"ini hanya luka kecil, kau tidak perlu khawatir!" ujar Naruto.

Dia menenangkan Hinata yang menangis tersendu-sendu, "aku bersyukur kepada tuhan karena kau selamat, aku sangat bersyukur, terima kasih tuhan!" ujar Naruto yang memeluk Hinata erat, Hinata juga memeluk Naruto, rasanya sangat nyaman bila ada orang yang memeluk mu seperti ini Hinata. Sudah berapa lama ia menunggu untuk dipeluk seseorang, apakah dia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, tidak, tidak pernah ia mempunyai seseorang untuk ia cintai. Hinata berharap bahwa Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang tepat untuknya, yang pertama dan terakhir.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, ia sadar bahwa Naruto tidak berpakaian, ia menyentuh dada Naruto tanpa disengaja, tapi keterusan. Hinata tersenyum, "aku ingin memberimu hadiah karena sudah meyelamatkan ku!" Naruto tersenyum, "apa itu?" tanya Naruto. Hinata meraih rahang Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, "sebuah kecupan." Ujar Hinata. Lalu dia mengecup kening Naruto, Naruto tersenyum lembut, "hanya itu?" tanyanya. Hinata mengangguk

"baiklah aku terima!" ujar Naruto. Suatu saat nanti bukan hanya kening yang Hinata kecup, batin Naruto, tapi dia akan mengecup sesuai keinginan ku, aku menunggu hari itu.

^^Bersambung...^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Jalinan Takdir**

Chapter 8

Saat ini mereka tengah berkumpul disatu ruangan yang mana mereka masih berada di rumah sakit. Dengan kejadian kebakaran kemarin ketua menelfon mereka untuk ekstra hati-hati, dia juga mengingatkan bahwa para perampok itu telah menciptakan organisasi besar, mereka semacam mafia dan pihak kepolisian mengetahui hal itu dari saksi yang mendengar mereka berbicara di telfon, sebelum saksi itu tewas mengenaskan. Beberapa hari setelah saksi itu di bunuh kini korban kembali berjatuhan, sudah ada 4 orang yang tewas hanya karena ia menjadi seorang saksi, dan kesaksian para wanita ini belum mereka dengar sedikit pun, maka dari itu para mafia itu masih terus mengincar mereka.

"kalian sudah dengar bukan, apa yang ketua katakan? Jadi... saat ini kami mempunyai usul dalam melindungi kalian. Kami akan menjaga kalian satu persatu, dan kalian harus pergi sesuai dengan penjaga kalian masing-masing, dan tidak boleh protes kemana pun mereka pergi, semata-mata hanya untuk menjaga kalian, apa kalian mengerti?"

"aku mengerti, tapi yang tidak mengerti adalah kenapa ketua yang menuyuruh kalian untuk menjaga kami, maksud ku... lihat kita, dia seperti menjodohkan kita." Ujar Sakura

"hey nona, jika pemikiran mu seperti itu, aku sangat yakin kau berharap kau berjodoh dengan ku, apa aku salah?" ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai ke arah Sakura.

"dari awal memang kita yang menangani kasus di bank itu, jadi kalian adalah tanggung jawab kami. Soal perjodohan, mungkin itu takdir dipertemukannya kita saat ini." Ujar Naruto yang penuh dengan penegasan.

"well... apa yang kau katakan memag benar tuan Naruto, seperti nya kau sudah menagkap jodoh mu!" sahut Ino sambil melirik Hinata yang merona malu.

Semua menahan tawa mereka, tapi tidak dengan Sakura dan Ino, mereka tertawa melihat Hinata yang merona malu, Sai dan Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pada Naruto. "baiklah, sudah hentikan! Kita akan berpisah dari sini, tolong jangan putuskan komunikasi diantara kalian, krena akan terjadi sesuatu jika kita tidak saling mengetahu letak dimana kita berada, kalian mengerti?" ujar Naruto.

"mengerti sekali komandan." Ujar Sai sambil menyeringai lembar ke arah Naruto.

"baiklah, aku yang akan pergi duluan, ayo Sakura!"

"Hinata, Ino, jaga diri kalian!" ujar Sakura. Mereka mengangguk pertanda iya, setelah Sakura dan Sasuke kini giliran Sai dan Ino yang pergi. Dan tinggal lah Hinata dan Naruto di ruangan itu, "aku tidak mau lagi membahayakan Konohamaru, aku ingin dia aman!" Naruto meraih tangan Hinata, "aku sudah menduga kau akan mengatakan hal itu. Kau bilang kau tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi bukan, maka dari itu aku ingin Konohamaru berada dalam pengawasan orang yang bisa kau percaya, apa kau percaya pada ku?" Hinata mengangguk, "baiklah, kita akan menyerahkan Konohamaru pada bibiku!"

Saat di perjalanan menuju desa dimana tempat tinggal bibi Naruto yaitu Tusande, mereka terlihat cemas karena ada beberapa orang yang mengikuti mereka dari mereka menaiki mobil sampai mereka menaiki kreta. Diperlukan waktu berhari-hari untuk sampai ke desa itu, dan perjalanan panjang mereka harus di hantui beberapa orang yang mencurigakan. Hinata tetap berfokus pada Konohamaru, sedangkan Naruto terus mengawasi sekeliling mereka, "tidak, tolong jangan sakiti aku!" sesorang meminta tolong, Naruto bergegas tapi ia menyadari bahwa Hinata tidak boleh ditinggal sendirian, "tolonglah dia, aku akan baik-baik saja disini!"

Naruto berlalu dari Hinata, dia berjalan melewati orang-orang yang menjauh dari keramaian, tepat diatas kereta yang begerak para mafia itu menciptakan keributan besar. Naruto datang tepat waktu, ia melihat seorang wanita paruh baya tengah di sandera, apakah dia sendiri, batin Naruto. orang itu menodongkan pistol ke arah Naruto dan melemparkan wanita itu ke samping, "jatuhkan senjatamu!" perintahnya, Naruto pun menurutinya. Mafia itu mendekati Naruto lalu membatasi geraknya dengan menodongkan pistol ke kepalanya. "lihat itu!" perintahnya. Ia melihat Hinata tengah di sandera juga, "bajingan!" gumam Naruto.

Mereka beruda tertawa, apa hanya ada dua mafia, pikir Naruto, kalau pun memang begitu dia masih bisa menanganinya. Para mafia itu menyuruh masinis memberhentika kereta, tapi kereta tidak berhenti sama sekali, dan itu membuat mereka berdua kacau, ditambah dengan tangisan dan jeritan para wanita yang ada dalam kereta. Kini mereka menembakan pistol ke atas agar mereka semua diam, dan saat itu juga mereka terdiam. Naruto mempunyai siasat, "bung bisakah kau mengantar ku ke kamar kecil?"

"apa? Kau kira aku baby siter mu apa, enak saja!"

"baiklah, aku akan kencing disini kalau begitu dan membasahi sepatu mu!"

"hey hey, awas saja kalau kau lakukan itu! Baiklah, tetap dia dan jangan bergerak yang macam-macam!"

Mereka mulai bergerak melewati Hinata dan satu orang mafia yang ada dibelakangnya. Naruto seketika itu berpura-pura tersandung dan mafia itu hilang keseimbangan, mereka berdua terjatuh dan Naruto langsung merebut pistol itu dari tangannya dan memukul mafia itu hingga pingsan. Lalu dia menembak kaki mafia yang menyandera Hinata sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu padanya. Saat suara itu mengenai kakinya Hinata mulai berlari dari mafia itu dan bergabung dengan para penumpang yang lain, "kau tidk apa-apa nak?" seorang wanita tua bertanya, "tidak apa-apa!" ujar Hinata.

Mafia itu merintih kesakitan, dan saat itu juga Naruto meraih pistolnya dan menyimpannya untuk keperluan lain. Saat kereta berhenti di stasiun para polisi sudah ada di luar pintu, mereka masuk kedalam setelah para penumpang yang lain turun dari kereta. Naruto menunjukan identitasnya, dan polisi itu mengangguk, Naruto juga diberi ijin untuk mengambil salah satu pistol mereka untuk berjaga-jaga, dan pistol yang lain untuk barang bukti. Setelah bergelelung dengan kejadian itu kini Hinata melupakannya untuk sejenak, pikirannya kembali lagi pada Konohamaru, "apa tidak apa-apa jika Konohamaru dengan bibi mu?"

"dia akan baik-baik saja, bibiku tinggal dengan suaminya, tapi mereka belum mempunyai seorang anak, mereka psti senang jika Konohamaru dititipkan pada mereka, kau jangan khawatir!"

Hinata mengangguk. mereka sudah sampai di rumah bibi Naruto, dia tidak menduga bahwa mereka menyambutnya dengan sangat hangat, "hay sayang kau sudah disini, perkenalkan namaku Tsundae, kau bisa memanggilku bibi sama seperti Naruto!" Hinata sangat senang karena dia disambut hangat, pasti Naruto sudah memberitahu kedatangan mereka, "terima kasih bibi Tsunade!" ujar Hinata.

"kalian pasti lelah, ayo masuklah!"

"kemana suami mu bi?"

"aahh... dia ada tuga mendadak, dia dangat kecewa karena tidak bisa menyambut kalian, tapi aku yakin dia pasti senang bertemu kalian nanti, kalian akan menginap kan?"

Naruto dan Hinata saling bertukar pandang, "yah, tapi hanya satu hari!" ujar Naruto

"baiklah itu tidak masalah, yang terpenting kalian beruda selamat dalam perjalanan. Aku sudah menunggu lama Hinata, lihat dia tampan sekali, siapa namanya?"

"Konohamaru." Ujar Hinata.

"Naruto sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku, pasti berat bagi mu menjalani semua ini, ditambah lagi kau sedang dalam bahaya, aku akan menjaga Konohamaru untuk mu Hinata!"

"sekali lagi terima kasih bibi, anda baik sekali, saya sangat senang anda mau menjaga Konohamaru!"

Saat malam tiba terdengar bunyi ketukan di pintu masuk, "itu pasti dia, tunggu sebentar!" Tsundae membukakan pintu dan disana berdirilah suaminya. Naruto memeluk pamannya dan dia memperkenalkan Hinata, "wah ternyata keponakan ku memang benar, kau sangat cantik!" ujarnya. Dan itu membuat Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata, sementara itu Tsunade hanya tersenyum sambil menyeringai kearahnya. Ditengah malam Hinata terbangun dan melangkah menuju ranjang bayi dan melihat Konohamaru yang tertidur lelap, ia beranjak dari tempat itu dan membuka pintu menuju dapur.

Saat dirinya melintasi ruang tengah Hinata melihat Naruto tengah memandang langit yang terang. Hinata menyentuh lengan Naruto, Naruto tidak terkejut sedikit pun karena dia menyadaro bahwa kehadiran Hinata, "kau belum tidur? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" ujar Hinata. Naruto berbalik mengahdap Hinata, tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi Hinata, "aku memikirkan mu!" ujar Naruto. sial, Hinata tersenyum, ya tuhan manis sekali senyumannya. Naruto menyelipkan rambut Hinata kebelakang telinganya, dia ingin sekali...

"apakah aku orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini krena bertemu dengan gadis cantik seperti mu, aku bertanya-tanya akankah aku memiliki mu, akankah aku bisa terus bersama dengan mu selamanya, akankah aku... aku jatuh cinta pada mu Hinata!"

"a-aku... aku juga jatuh cinta pada mu Naruto. Aku mencintaimu!" ujar Hinata

Seakan badai tak dapat menyerang Naruto hanya dengan mantra cinta itu, sungguh dunia kini berputar sangat cepat, melawan garvitasi dan meninggalkan porosanya. Mungkin seperti itu dunia Naruto saat ini, mendengar wanita yang ia cintai mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintai dirinya adalah kata-kata terindah yang pernah ia dengar selama hidupnya. Naruto menyentuh bibir Hinata dengan ibu jarinya, "aku mencintai mu Hinata, sangat mencintai mu!" Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata, dan mereka berciuman, Hinata melingkarkan lengannya dileher Naruto, dan mereka terbuai oleh tindakan mereka itu.

Mereka kini bergerak dan akhirnya tersandung sofa, Hinata terjatuh begitu juga dengan Naruto yang jatuh diatas tubuhnya, Naruto menahan berat badanya agar Hinata tida tertindih. Untung saja mereka berdua terjatuh di sofa, kalau dilantai pasti akan menimbulkan masalah. Naruto tidak dapat berhenti sekarang, dia menatap Hinata lalu mulai menciumnya lagi. Mereka berdua terengah-engah, Hinata menutup bibir Naruto dengan jarinya, "tidak jangan disini, kita bisa saja ketahuan, aku mohon, ini bukan saat yang tepat!" ujar Hinata yang kehilangan sebagian besar napasnya.

"aku mengerti sayang, tapi tak bisakah kau menghentikanku, karena saat ini aku ingin mencium mu!" Hinata menggelang pelan, mereka tidak akan melakukan hal itu di rumah bibi Naruto, terkesan memalukan. Akhirnya mereka hanya berciuman sampai kapan entah tidak ada yang tahu! Tapi saat pagi menjelang sekitar jam 5 subuh Hinata terbangun dan mendapati dirinya dan Naruto tengah tertidur bersama diatas sofa, "ya tuhan, apakah ada yang melihat kami?" Hinata berharap paman dan bibi Naruto belum bangun. Hinata mendongak ke arah Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas, dia mengamati wajah tampan itu, "Naruto!" panggil Hinata.

"Naruto!" Naruto tidak terbangun sama sekali, Hinata menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto dan saat itu pula dia terbangun, dia melihat malaikat di depannya. Dan malaikat itu adalah wanita nya, "kita harus segera bangun, aku takut paman dan bibi mu melihat kita!" Naruto terkekeh, "kenapa kalau mereka melihat kita hah? Kita sudah sama-sama dewasa, mereka juga pasti mengerti!" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "tapi belum ada ikatan antara kita, ingat!" Naruto tidak akan lupa mengenai hal itu, sebisa mungkin dia akan membangun ikatan itu dengan Hinata.

Hinata terbangun dan duduk di sofa, disusul dengan Naruto yang melilitkan lengannya di pinggang Hinata. Naruto mencium pipi Hinata dan mencium aroma dari leher Hinata, "sial, kau wangi sekali!" bagaimana mungkin Hinata wangi, dia baru saja bangun tidur, "aku harus kembali ke kamar!" ujar Hinata. "berlarilah dengan ku pagi ini, akan ku tunggu sebelum sarapan di mulai!" Hnata mengangguk, dia menoleh kearah Naruto yang masih memeluknya, lalu dia mencium Naruto tepat di bibirnya. Tanpa sadar Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, "sampai nanti!" ujar Hinata. Naruto tersenyum nakal, akhirnya ia dapat memiliki wanita pujaannya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, "oow kalian akan berlari pagi," ujar Tsunade, "Sebaiknya kembali sebelum sarapan di mulai oke?"

Sangat keterlaluan. Hinata meninggalkan Konohamarru dan membuat bibi Tsunade kerepotan karenanya. Tapi karena bibi juga tidak keberatan Hinata hanya mampu mengucapkan terima kasih, dia memberi kesempatan pada bbi Tsunade bagaimana mempunyai seorang anak. Naruto benar, kerinduan mereka pada seorang anak sangat besar, buktinya semalam sebelum tidur Konohamaru tidak lepas dari mereka, "jangan melamun, ayo berlari!" ujar Naruto. dia lalu berlari mendahului Hinata, Hinata menyusulnya tapi tak bisa, hingga akhirnya Naruto memelankan larinya.

"kau harus terus berolah raga lari, aku akan selalu mengawasi mu nanti!"

"sebuah kehormatan bagiku tuan." Ujar Hinata.

"kau mau bertanding..."

Sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya Naruto sudah berlari terlebih dahulu, "curang!" ujar Hinata.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka kembali lagi ke rumah, "bagus kalian tepat waktu, ayo kita sarapan!" bibi Tsunade menyuapi Konohamaru, "bibi biarkan aku saja..."

"tetap di tempat mu, dan makanlah, jangan ganggu aku mengerti!"

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. Rasanya seperti mempunyai keluarga yang sangat utuh jika paman dan bibi Naruto berada diantara Hinata dan Naruto. Apakah mereka bisa bahagia seperti ini selamanya? Tentu saja mereka bisa, tapi setelah situasi ini berakhir. Mereka sudah selesai sarapan dan waktunya untuk meninggalkan si kecil Konohamaru. Hinata dan Naruto bukan untuk bersenang-senang di tempat bibinya, tapi mereka mencoba menghindar dari bahaya sejauh mungkin. Bila Naruto dan teman-temannya yang lain sudah mendapatkan info dari para saksinya maka mereka akan kembali dan menghadirkan ketiga wanita itu di pengadilan, tapi setelah mereka menungkap siapa dalang dibalik perampokan besarbesaran itu.

"kita tidak akan naik kereta lagi, kita akan berjalan menyusuri hutan!"

"jadi maksud mu, seperti penjelajahan dan camping?"

"jika kau berpikir seperti itu maka, iya. Kita sudah membawa barang-barang ini, jadi anggaplah sesuai keinginan mu. Kau suka camping?"

Hinata mengangguk, "aku dan ayah ku dulu pergi camping di hutan terdekat rumah kami, dan itu selalu membuat ibu ku khawatir karena aku bisa saja masuk angin, tapi ayah selalu memanjakan ku dan dia selalu menang melawan ibu jika itu menyangkut diriku, aku mencintai mereka."

"kau pasti bahagia saat itu. Karena kau punya kesempatan melihat mereka, tidak seperti diriku, aku kehilangan orang tua ku saat aku lahir. Ibu ku meninggal saat melahirkan ku dan ayahku kecelakaan saat menuju rumah sakit, tidak ada kebahgaian dalam diriku yang sebagian besar anak kecil merasakan kehangatan orang tua mereka dn saat aku kecil aku tidak merasakannya!"

Hinata tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, dan Naruto menoleh ke belakang lalu menghampiri Hinata, "ada apa?" tanya Naruto, "itu masa lalu, jadi berhentilah berduak. Jika nanti kau memiliki anak, kau tidak ingin anak mu merasakan hal yang sama dengan mu bukan?" pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto terkekeh, "aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu pada anak ku," Naruto menyeringai, "kau selalu membicarakan anak, kenapa?"

"karena aku ingin mempunyai anak." Ujar Hinata.

"bukankah kau sudah memiliki anak."

"itu beda. Anak yang lahir dari rahim ku sendiri, itu yang aku ingin!"

Naruto menyentuh pipinya, "kau sungguh siap untuk menjadi seorang ibu?" pertanyaan itu seakan-akan Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana merawat Konohamaru, padahal dia sendiri tahu hanya Hinata satu-satunya orang yang mengasuhnya, "tentu saja, kau tidak lihat bagaimana aku merawat Konohamaru, dia jelas-jelas sehat dan..."

"karena jika kau siap menjadi seorang ibu, maka aku juga siap menjadi seorang ayah. Kita berdua tidak akan membiarkan anak-anak kita nanti merasakan hal yang sama dengan ku, kau setuju?"

"tidak!"

"kenapa tidak?"

"kau yakin kita akan menjadi ayah dan ibu?"

"tentu saja aku yakin. Jangan-jangan... kau tidak mau menjadi istriku?"

Hinata terkekeh, "kau saja belum melamarku, tapi kau sudah membicarakan menjadi ayah dan ibu, apa itu tidak keterlaluan, menyebalkan!"

Hinata berlalu dari hadapan Naruto, dan Naruto hanya melongo menatap kepergia Hinata yang sudah berjalan duluan. Jadi ia ingin dilamar, batin Naruto, ia berjalan mengikuti Hinata dari belakang. Jika memang seperti itu, maka aku harus mencari waktu yang tepat, tapi kapan hari itu tiba? Naruto masih bergelung dengan pemikirannya, sementara itu Hinata terhenti dari jalannya. Naruto melihat Hinata yang sedang berdiri sambil menyeka keringatnya, Naruto datang lalu mengangkatnya, menyelipkan lengan ke lutut Hinata, dan lengan satunya menyangga bahu Hinata.

"apa yang kau lakukan, turunkan aku!"

"kau terlihat lelah, jangan membantahku!"

"kalau kau lelah aku harus bagaimana, kita akan sama-sama lelah nanti."

"kalau begitu kita istirahat, sepertinya kita juga sudah jauh dari desa dan malam hampir tiba, kita harus menemukan sungai terlebih dahulu!"

Yah benar sekali. Orang-orang yang pergi camping biasanya mendirikan tenda di dekat sungai, agar mereka tidak kehabisan persediaan air, dan untuk mandi tentu saja. Saat mereka menemukan sungai Naruto mulai menurunkan Hinata, "lihat, kau kesakitan gara-gara aku bukan, sini aku lihat lengan mu!" Hinata meraih lengan Naruto, "kaku sekali, aku akan memijatnya!" Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang tengah memijat lengannya, "kau pandai memijat, yaaah... seorang _istri_ harus pandai memijat bukan, itu akan sangat berguna!" ujar Naruto dengan menekankan nada istri.

"aku akan menjadi ibu yang baik, tapi aku tidak menjamin apakah aku akan menjadi seorang istri yang baik."

"kau akan menjadi istri yang baik untukku!"

Hinata mendengus, "aku butuh mandi, dan kau harus mendirikan tenda untuk aku berganti pakaian nanti!"

Hinata mulai berjalan menuju sungai. Sementara itu Naruto mendirikan tenda dan menumpulkan kayu bakar. Saat Hinata sudah selesai mandi dan dia memakai pakaian mandinya dengan sangat elegant, seksi, batin Naruto. Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang masih terus menatapnya, "aku lapar, apa yang kita punya disini?" Hinata terduduk dan belum mengganti pakaiannya, "ooh iyah, bekal dai bibi Tsunade, kita akan memakan itu bukan, karena kalau tidak cepat di makan mungkin akan basi!" Hinata terganggu dengan tatapan Naruto, "kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu?"

"kau takut?"

"tidak, hanya saja sedikit mengganggu!"

"kau yang menggangguku, kenapa kau tidak cepat-cepat berpakaian, kenapa masih memakai pakaian itu hah, kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan saat ini? Aku berpikir aku ingin memakan mu saat ini juga, tidak perlu menunggu malam!"

Hinata mengerti apa yang Naruto katakan, dia tidak bermaksud mengganggu pikiran kotor Naruto, kata-kata memakan saja sudah membuat Hinata tersipu malu, tidak, bahkan bergairah kalau boleh dia jujur. Naruto menghela napas berat, ia berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata yang duduk disebrangnya, lalu menariknya berdiri, dan mendekap tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya, "kupikir tidak apa-apa jika kita melakukannya, disini tida ada orang bukan!" bisik Naruto ditelinga Hinata. Seketika itu Hinata tersentak, dia menelan ludahnya, lalu mendorong Naruto, "aku akan berganti pakaian!"

Hinata berlalu dan masuk ke tenda, Naruto tersenyum puas. Kini setelah mereka menghabiskan bekal yang diberikan bibi Tsunade, Naruto mulai melepaskan pakaiannya didepan Hinata, Hinata tidak bergeming sama sekali, ia bahkan terpana melihat tubuh indah Naruto, "nona, ku lihat air liur mu menetes!" dan itu membuat Hinata tersadar, ia berlalu sebelum Naruto masuk kedalam air. Naruto menikmati saat-saat dimana Hinata tersipu malu dan merona karena nya, itu membuat Naruto semakin menginginkan Hinata.

Saat malam tiba dan api unggun telah dinyalakan, kini Naruto dan Hinata tengah menghangatkan tubuh mereka didepan api unggun, kehangatan tubuh mereka masing-masing saja sudah lebih dari kehangatan, maka dari itu, udara dingin disekeliling mereka terasa semakin panas. Dengan duduk bersebelahan dan saling berpelukan, Hinata mendaratkan kepalanya di dada Naruto tangannya terjalin dengan tangan Naruto, "aku akan memberitahu mu sesuatu, kau janji tidak akan marah padaku kan?"

"tidak!" gumam Naruto.

"aku melihat wajah ketua perampok itu, saat dia memasuki bank."

Saa itu juga Naruto terkejut dan menatap Hinata, "kau berjanji tidak akan marah padaku!" ujar Hinata, "ya tuhan sayang, aku berjanji, hanya saja... kenapa tidak memberitahu kami dari awal, akan semaki sulit bagi mu untuk terlepas dari kasus ini, dan bagi kepolisian untuk menangkap mereka, kau ingin lepas dari situasi ini bukan?"

"aku ingin. Tapi jika aku memberitahu mu dari awal, mungkin kita akan disini sekarang, dan teman-teman ku tidak akan bersama mereka juga, aku senang melihat mereka tersenyum bahagia satu sama lain. Kalian menduga dari awal Sakura dan Ino adalah orang yang angkuh dan sombong, tapi lihat kenyataannya, mereka tersenyum bahagia bukan? Saat mereka menemukan sesorang yang menurut mereka cocok bagi diri mereka. Aku senang memberikan kesempatan itu pada mereka, karena mereka baik padaku walau yaa... kami baru bertemu hanya dalam beberapa minggu, tapi kami sudah bersahabat walau hanya dalam pertemuan singkat dan pertemuan dengan mereka mungkin akan mendatangkan sebuah berkah yang ku sebut itu cinta, seperti kita!" ujar Hinata panjang lebar, napasnya tersengal-sengal.

"kau sudah selesai bicara?" Naruto tertawa renyah melihat Hinata marah.

"kau menertawaiku, menyebalkan!"

"maafkan aku sayang, tapi kau sangat lucu jika sedang marah, aku suka saat kau marah. Ayolah jangan di ambil hati, aku tahu pengakuan mu itu benar, aku kalah!"

"baguslah." Sahut Hinata.

Hinata beranjak dari Naruto dan memasuki tenda bergegas untuk tidur, "api unggunnya masih menyala, apa kau tidak kedinginan?" tidak ada jawaban. Naruto menyusul Hinata memasuki tenda dan dia sudah berbaring miring, "kau masih marah hah? Aku kan sudah meminta maaf, ayolah maafkan aku!" Naruto memosisikan dirinya menyamping dan memeluk Hinata dari belakang, "bicaralah padaku! Kau tahu ketakutan terbesarku apa? Kehilangan dirimu dan kau tidak bicara, seperti sekarang. Ayo katakan sesuatu!"

"aku mengantuk!" ujar Hinata. Baguslah Hinata bicara walau hanya ungkapan bahwa dirinya mengantuk, itu membuat Naruto senang, lama kelamaan Naruto juga tidak bisa melawan kantuknya, ia mulai tertidur dan memeluk Hinata erat bagaikan guling yang nyaman untuk dipeluk.

~~~###~~~

Saat tengah malam dan api unggun telah padam, Hinata melangkah keluar dari tneda tanpa seperngetahuan Naruto, ia juga mengambil pistol yang ada dalam tas Naruto dan membawanya pergi bersamanya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata dengan pistol itu? Bagaimana kalau Naruto tahu apa yang Hinata lakukan, apakah dia akan marah? Hinata tidak memikirkan hal itu terlebih dahulu, dia hanya akan berfokus pada kegiatannya sekarang, yakni belajar menembak. Ada angin apa sehingga Hinata ingin belajar menembak? Entahlah...

Saat posisi Hinata seperti seseorang yang akan menembak telah sempurna, ia mulai berkonsentrasi pada objek yang akan dia tembak, Hinata menempatkan sebuah papan yang tidak berada jauh di depannya, ia menghirup napas dalam dan mulai untuk... "Hinata!" panggil Naruto, dan saat itu juga desingan peluru itu meluncur ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. Naruto gerpaku saat peluru itu mengenai objek yang ada disampingnya, sebuah pohon yang telah terkena tembakan Hinata, "ya tuhan.. Naruto!' ujar Hinata ketakutan.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, ia melihat pohon itu terkena peluru, dan peluru itu tepat menancap di dalamnya, "Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto tiba-tiba terkekeh, seharusnya ia memarahi Hinata karena mengambil pistolnya tanpa ijin, dan juga hampir saja Hinata menghilangkan naywanya. Hinata membuang pistol itu dan berhambur dipelukan Naruto, "kau tidak terluka bukan?" tanya Hinata sambil menangis, Naruto memeluknya erat, "apa yang kau lakukan hah, kau hampir saja membuatku kehilangannya nyawa!" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku mohon jangan katakan itu, aku minta maaf, aku tidak sengaja tadi, kau membuatku terkejut lalu... lalu aku tiba-tiba saja..."

"sudahlah, tenang saja kau tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kau hanya terkejut, tapi jelaskan padaku kenapa kau mengambil pistolku dan untuk apa kau menggunakannya?"

"belajar menembak."

"untuk apa kau belajar menembak, kau tidak perlu menembak Hinata, aku yang akan melindungi mu. Dengarkan aku baik-baik, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang berani menyakitimu selama aku ada disamping mu, kau mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk, "tapi setidaknya aku juga ingin melindungi mu, dan aku mencoba untuk melindungi diriku sendiri disaat kau mungkin berada jauh dariku, aku mohon ajari aku!" Naruto tidak dapat menolak permintaan Hinata, "baiklah, ayo kemari!" Naruto mengambil pistol itu dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Hinata. Naruto mulai mengajari Hinata, bagaimana cara memegang pistol yang benar dan cara membidik sasaran, dia menyangga tangan Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, tapi kedua lengannya juga melingkupi Hinata, ada perasaan yang tak mampu Naruto tahan saat ini, perasaan menginginkan terasa amat kuat dalam dirinya.

"lihat sasaran itu, dan fokuslah padanya... bersikap tenang dan jangan terburu-buru, jika tidak mendesak. Tapi kalau dalam keadaan mendesak, maka kau harus secepat kilat dalam menembak sasaran mu, tapi ingat bersikap tenang, mengerti?" Hinata mengangguk, "sekarang tembaklah!" perintah Naruto. lalu Hinata menembak objek itu...

Terdengar suara tembakan yang keluar dari sarangnya, objek itu kini hancur lebur karena Hinata tepat mengenainya. Dia meloncat kegirangan dan melemparkan pistol itu kesembarang tempat, Hinata memeluk Naruto erat, "aku berhasil!" ujar Hinata. Naruto tersenyum senang, ia memeluk Hinata erat dan memutar-mutarnya. Naruto emungkut kembali pistol itu dan membawanya ke tenda bersama dengan Hinata, "jangan pernah melakukannya lagi, kau dengar?" Hinata mengangguk, "sekarang tidurlah!" perintah Naruto.

Hinata berjalan terlebih dahulu ke arah tenda, tapi ia berhenti sesaat, "apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Hinata. Naruto menatap punggung Hinata, dia bertanya apa yang dia inginkan? Tentu saja ia ingin memiliki Hinata seutuhnya, dan itu sudah sangat lama sekali, keinginan terbesarnya, membuat Hinata menjadi miliknya adalah tujuan awal Naruto sejak ia melihat Hinata untuk pertama kalinya. Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya dari belakang, "aku ingin menginginkan mu, sekarang!" ujar Naruto. Tanpa ijin dari Hinata dan tanpa ragu ia membawa Hinata memasuki tenda, sepertinya Naruto juga tidak membutuhkan persetujuan Hinata, karena dia juga menginginkan Naruto saat itu juga.

^^Bersambung...^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Jalinan Takdir**

Chpater 9

Hari yang cerah ini diawali dengan senyuman manis dari seorang gadis yang baru saja bangun tidur. Dan yang pasti ia terbangun dengan hati yang senang dan juga wajah yang terlihat bingung, Hinata mendapati dirinya telah sendirian di tenda, dimana Naruto, batinnya. Ooh ayolah Hinata... seharusnya kau bertanya apa yang telah terjadi semalam? Tapi tidak! Dia tidak bertanya, dia malah membayangkan kejadian semalam, lihat dirinya! Sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Hinata memakai pakainnya dan bergegas mandi, ia masih tersenyum saat keluar dari tenda dan... disitulah Naruto, tengah menatapnya intens.

"membayangkan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata tersipu malu dengan pertanyaan itu, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto tersenyum tipis, "aku melihat sarapan lezat saat ini, dan semalam adalah makan malam yang indah, kau setuju dengan ku!" Hinata mengerti sekali makna yang terkandung didalamnya, ia semakin terpaku ditempat karena Naruto terus saja menatapnya, "apa kau hanya akan berdiri disitu atau kau ingin bergabung dengan ku didalam air, kebetulan aku juga belum mandi, kau mau pilih yang mana?" Hinata tersentak mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang terdengar menggoda, "aku yakin kau memilih bergabung dengan ku!"

"tidak... a-aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu!"

Hinata bergegas secepatnya, "aku menunggu mu sayang..." ujar Naruto. Hinata tersenyum dalam larinya. Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata telah selesai melakukan ritual mandi paginya, sekarang perutnya sangat lapar, kira-kira apakah Naruto sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya. Hinata melihat Naruto tengah menyiapkan beberapa sarapan, ada bubur dan cereal, Hinata yakin Naruto pasti akan bertanya sarapan mana yang ia sukai saat ini, "kau mau sarapan apa sayang?" sesuai dugaan Hinata. Hinata berlalu ke arah Naruto dan berdiri dihadapannya. Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata yang berdiri menjulang diatasnya, oh tuhan... tak bisakah kau mengerti bahwa saat ini aku tengah melihat sesuatu yang indah, aku tak ingin membiarkannya begitu saja.

Naruto bergumam, "sial!" lalu dia menarik Hinata kedalam pangkuannya, Hinata memekik terkejut karena tindakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba, "ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata telah bersarang dalam pelukan hangat Naruto, "tak bisakah kau mengerti naluri seorang laki-laki sayang, insting mereka sangat tajam dan penglihatan mereka sangat peka.. aku sangat tahu kalau dibalik pakain ini kau tidak memakai apapun!" Hinata tersipu malu. Ini adalah pakaian mandinya, yang bibi Tsunade berikan padanya kemarin, tentu saja Hinata tidak memakai apapun dibaliknya, karena pakaian ini juga berfungsi seperti handuk, "aku kira aku lapar!" ujar Hinata.

"jangan mengalihkan perhatian ku sayang!"

"okeh.. apa yang teralihkan disini?"

"aku sedang membicarakan mu, tak bisakah sampai menungguku selesai membicarakannya?"

"kurasa tak akan bisa, karena tidak akan pernah habis-habisnya kau membicarakan ku, benarkan?"

Naruto terkekeh, "kau memang benar," Naruto mencium kening Hinata, dan Hinata tersenyum dalam ciuman itu. Naruto kini meraih semangkuk bubur, karena dia tahu kalau Hinata menginginkan bubur saat ini, dari mana dia tahu? Entahlah! Tapi yang pasti mereka makan dengan damai. Beberapa jam kemudian mereka telah siap dan sudah berkemas, kini tinggal lah mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, kemana? Tentu saja ke kantor polisi, Naruto sudah mendapatkan info terbaru dari Hinata, bahwa dia melihat wajah mafia itu, "seperti apa wajahnya?" Hinata mengingatnya, dia memakai sebuah topeng dengan bentuk melingkar dan matanya merah, "aku sangat yakin dia adalah ketua dari kelompok itu!" ujar Naruto.

"benarkah... tapi kenapa ketua mafia ikut campur dalam perampokan?"

"entahah! Tapi yang jelas semua polisi yakin yang memakai topeng aneh itu adalah ketua mereka... dan aku heran kenapa kelompok mafia seperti mereka merampok berbagai bank!"

"kenapa heran?" tanya Hinata.

"yah biasanya kan mafia itu bergerak dalam bidang perdagangan, dalam artian sembunyi-sembunyi.. tapi mereka berbeda, entah motif seperti apa yang mereka pakai, yang jelas mereka termasuk orang-orang yang harus dibasmi!"

Hinata terkikik geli, "kenapa?" tanya Naruto, "mereka manusia, bukan serangga pengganggu!" ujar Hinata, "biar saja, itulah mereka!" sahut Naruto. keduanya berjalan bersama dan tertawa bersama-sama, dan kalian tahu? Mereka bergandengan tangan. Dua insan yang sedang jatuh cinta ini tak akan pernah terpisahkan, karena mereka sadar bahwa mereka sudah membuktikan tekad mereka kemarin malam. Sungguh malam yang indah, mungkin itulah yang terbersit dalam pikiran mereka saat itu.

Sudah berjam-jam mereka berjalan dan kini mereka telah sampai di jalanan raya yang sepi, bagaimana bisa mereka kembali ke kota jika dengan berjalan kaki, seharusnya mereka menaiki kendaraan, "kau lelah?" tanya Naruto, mereka berhenti berjalan sejenak, "tidak!" jawab Hinata. Mereka kembali berjalan dan sesaat kemudian mereka melihat kendaraan, Naruto dan Hinata menumpang mobil itu, Hinata merasa tegang dan pikirannya tidak tenang, "apa yang sedang kau rasakan?" tanya Naruto, Hinata menoleh kearahnya, "bagaimana jika mereka... para mafia itu tahu kalau aku memberitahu sketsa wajah ketua mereka, mereka pasti akan..."

"sayang, kau jangan khawatir, aku akan melindungi mu!"

"itu sebabnya... itu sebabnya karena aku tahu kau akan melindungi ku, tapi aku takut aku tidak bisa melindungi mu, aku taku kau terluka dan itu semua gara-gara aku melindungi mu, aku takut!"

"aku tidak akan terluka, kau jangan khawatir!"

Naruto memeluk Hinata dan menenangkannya sebelum ia memberikan kesaksian. Saat mereka sudah sampai di kantor polisi, Hinata memberitahu semua karakteristik dari bentuk wajah salah satu mafia itu, "ada bekas luka di sekitar area matanya, sangat menakutkan!" ujar Hinata. Ketua Kakashi memebrikan sketsa wajah itu pada komandan dan memerintahkan mereka semua untuk bersiap-sia menyerang markas mereka. Salah satu polisi telah menemukan markas itu, dan disana ada orang yang yang dimana wajahnya sangat mirip dengan yang digambarkan Hinata, mereka juga sudah tahu pasti bahwa memang benar orang itu adalah ketua dari para mafia itu.

"mereka memberikan nama organisasi mereka awan merah, bergerak dalam bidang perdagangan, dan juga perampokan, mereka adalah salah satu oraganisasi besar yang menyebar ke seluruh negara, anehnya tidak ada yang tahu apa motif mereka merampok bank."

"mungkin ini menambah kekayaan!" ujar Naruto.

"perdagangan narkoba dengan cara penyelundupan sudah membuat mereka kaya, tidak bisa dipercaya!" ujar Kakashi.

"ketua, para mafia itu akan meninggalkan negara ini malam ini, kami mendengarnya dari salah satu mafia yang tertangkap!" ujar salah satu polisi

"kalian menangkap salah satu mafia itu?"

"hal yang bagus bukan, mereka tim terlatih, mereka diberi tugas khusus oleh komandan."

"aku tidak mendengar ada tim khusus."

"itu karena tim tersebut menjadi rahasia hanya diantara para ketua dan komandan."

"kenapa kau memberitahu padakau?"

"karena kau sudah terlanjur mendengarnya. Baiklah, ayo kita lihat wajah orang ini!"

Mereka bergegas pergi untuk melihat salah satu anggota mafia itu, "dia tidak mau berbicara sedikit pun ketua, padahal kami sudah memasang alat listrik ini, tapi dia memlilih mati dari pada mengatakan dengan jujur." Ujar salah satu petugas yang mengintrogasi. Hinata tiba-tiba memegang erat lengan Naruto dan bersembunyi dibelakang Naruto, "ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto. Naruto melihat mafia itu yang terang-terangan menatap Hinata, "ooh begitu, dia adalah salah satu mafia yang merampok bank dimana Hinata dan teman-teman nya di sekap, katakan padaku, apakah itu benar?"

Mafia itu tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berhenti seketika Naruto menatap tajam, "dia dan dua wanita yang lainnya adalah pengganggu, mereka semua harus dibunuh, harus!" mafia itu tertawa lagi, dan ketika listrik dinyalakan dia berteriak kesakitan. Naruto membawa Hinata keluar dari ruangan dan bergegas pergi dari kantor polisi, mereka menuju apartemen Naruto, "kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu, aku akan selalu melindungi mu, aku mencintai mu sayang!" ujar Naruto.

Malam hari yang ramai itu membuat jalanan terasa sesak dengan kendaraan yang saling kejar-kejaran antara polisi dan anggota mafia yang kabur dari markas mereka. Entah berapa lama hal itu akan berlangsung tak ada yang tahu karena mereka benar-benar tidak mau menyerah sedikit pun. Tak selang berapa lama baku tembak pun terjadi diatas mobil, Naruto tidak tahu apakah yang dia kejar itu adalah ketua mereka atau hanya anggotanya saja, ketua memerintahkan dirinya untuk mengejar mobil yang menikung sendirian di gang sempit, mereka kini berada di tepi sungai. Mafia itu keluar dari mobil dan mengarah pistol ke arah Naruto, "menyerahlah kawan, dan kau akan selamat dari bahaya, kau hanya perlu mnegikuti pengadilan dan..."

"tutup mulut mu bocah, aku tidak akan sekali pun berada dalam pengadilan, aku adalah orang yang bebas dan kau akan mati di tangan ku. Ayo semua, keluar dan kepung dia!"

Ternyata yang ada dalam mobil bukan hanya satu orang tapi juga banyak, mereka ada enam orang dan semuanya mengepung Naruto, "sekarang bagaimana bocah, kau menyerah, sebaiknya kau menyerah, ayo letakan senjata mu di tanah!" Naruto menuruti perintahnya, ia menjatuhkan pistol itu dan mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Para mafia itu tertawa mengejek, "ini adalah akhir bocah, kau akan mati di tangan kami!" mafia itu menodongkan pistol ke arah Naruto, dan suara tembakan pun terdengar nyaring, dan semuanya selesai.

 **To Be Countinued**

"apa? Kenapa selesai begitu saja, apa tidak ada lanjutannya, kisah cinta mereka kan baru saja di mulai, ayo kita nonton lagi, Naruto!"

"aku sudah mengantuk, kalau kau mau kau bisa menonton sendirian!"

Hinata menghela napas panjang, dia ingin menonton lanjutan film ini harus dengan Naruto, agar Naruto sadar apa yang Hinata rasakan padanya, dia jatuh cinta pada Naruto dan Hinata tidak tahu apakah Naruto juga cinta padanya. Kalau dia menonton sendiri, tidak akan ada gunanya, Hinata menatap layar yang masih menyala, lalu segera mematikan layar itu dan tertidur meringkuk dia pelukan Naruto. keesokan harinya Naruto terbangun lebih dulu da dia melihat Hinata meringkuk disampingnya. Naruto mengelus pipi Hinata dan mengecup bibirnya singkat, lalu Hinata terbangu dan menatap Naruto, detik kemudian ia melototkan mata, "ada apa?" tanya Naruto

"aku harus ke kampus, besok acara kelulusan, dan hari ini pasti sibuk, aku juga harus membantu Sakura!"

Hinata bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi dan mencuci wajahnya, "aku akan mengantar mu!" ujar Naruto yang melihat Hinata bolak-balik kamar mandi, "terima kasih, kau juga pasti sibuk tua CEO, besok kau juga harus ke kampus ku bukan!" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum riang, ia memasuki lift dan lift itu tertutup tepat saat mereka saling berhadapan. Naruto juga bergegas ke kamar mandi dan memulai pekerjaannya hari ini, hari yang sibuk.

~~~###~~~

"hallo ayah... terima kasih ayah, ayah sudah mengerti mengenai hubungan aku dan Naruto, kami sedikit berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang... terima kasih ayah, sampai jumpa!"

"ayah mu menyetujui hubungan kalian berduaa?"

"entahlah... aku mengatakan pada ayah setelah kemari acara kelulusan, dan dia bertemu Naruto... ya walau... hanya sekedar berkenalan. Tapi ayah ku sudah menduganya Sakura, dan aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada ayah kalau aku mencintai Naruto."

"tapi apakah Naruto juga mencintai mu, maaf Hinata, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia dengan orang yang juga mencintai mu... bukan bertepuk sebelah tangan!"

"aku tahu Sakura, terima kasih, kau adalah sahabat baik ku. Hari ini aku mengatakannya, tapi kalau dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh padaku maka aku harus menjauhinya bukan?"

"itu baru sahabat ku, berjuanglah Hinata!"

Ini tidak akan mudah untuk dilakukan. Apakah aku yang harus mulai bertanya padanya? Seharusnya laki-laki yang memulai, tapi... "Hinata!" aku menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Sasori menuju ke arah ku. Hari ini aku ingin bertemu dengan Naruto, tapi sayang dia tidak memberi pesan, dan aku putuskan untuk tidak menemuinya, padahal aku sudah berjalan dari apartement menuju apartement ny, tapi mugnkin dia sedang di kantor nya. Sekarang malah ada Sasori disini, "kenapa kau disini Hinata, bukankah hari ini ada pameran lukisan, dan ku dengar lukisan mu ada disana, lukisan terbaru mu!" apa yang Sasori katakan, aku... "haaah, ya ampun, Sasori, aku lupa... lukisan ku?"

"ayolah Hinata, aku juga ingin melihat siapa yang akan memiliki lukisan mu!"

"pastinya orang yang sangat mengerti akan seni."

"itu memang benar. Ayolah, aku sudah tidak sabar!"

Sasori menarikku dan berlari-lari kencang disepanjang trotoar, karena tempat pameran bukan di museum Konoha tapi di museum gallery, dekat sekali dengan posisi kami saat ini. Setelah sampai disana dengan napas terengah-engah dan ini semua gara-gara Sasori, "ya ampun kau membuat ku hilang napas!" Sasori hanya tersenyum lebar dan menarik ku lagi masuk ke dalam. Banyak sekali lukisan yang indah dan sarat akan seni, apa mungkin lukisan ku akan terujual?

"Hinata lihat! Sepertinya dia kolektor lukisan, dan lihat dia, dia sedang melihat-lihat lukisan mu!"

"kau benar, apa dia akan membelinya?"

"entahlah! Tapi... apakah itu pacar mu?"

Aku melihat ke sisi lain dimana Sasori melihat Naruto berada. Oh Tuhan, kenapa dia ada disini? Apa yang akan dia lakukan, "dia bukan pacar ku! Kami hanya berteman!"

"benarkah? Itu berarti aku punya kesempatan?"

Aku terkekeh mendengar pertanyaannya, "aku sudah menganggap mu sebagai kakak ku. Lagi pula ayah kita bersahabat bukan?"

"yah jika itu yang kau ingin, aku tidak bisa memaksa. Tapi jika kau berhubungan dengannya... kau harus berhati-hari yah? Aku akan kesana untuk melihat-lihat yang lain, sampai nanti!"

Aku menghela napas panjang. Kenapa Sasori meninggalkan ku, seharusnya aku tetap bersamanya, kalau tidak... ya tuhan, sesuai dugaan ku, Naruto berjalan kearah ku, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hinata berbalik berpura-pura tidak melihat kedatangan Naruto, dia melihat-lihat lukisan yang lain. Jantungnya berdebar, seakan lari dan keluar menuju tenggorokannya, "Hinata!" panggil Naruto, ya tuhan, bahkan dia memanggil nama Hinata dengan sangat lembut, dan sepertinya itu yang selalu ia lakukan ketika memanggil nama Hinata. Hinata tersentak, dia berbalik ke arah Naruto, "hai, kau ada disini, kau tidak ke kantor? Aku terkejut sekali melihat mu disini!"

"jangan berpura-pura, kau sudah tahu bukan kalau aku disini?"

"yah mungkin!"jawab Hinata ketus.

"kau kenapa Hinata, kau seperti ini sejak hari kelulusan mu, apa aku membuat kesalahan?"

Kau membuat kesalahan karena membuat ku jatuh cinta padamu, sebenarnya apa yang kau mau dariku Naruto? "tidak, tidak ada yang salah, hanya saja... ini membuat ku sedikit aneh!"

"aneh bagaimana?" Hinata hanya terdiam, Naruto tersenyum, "aku membeli semua lukisan mu!" ujar Naruto. Hinata menatap ke arahnya, "kenapa?" Naruto sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Hinata, "kenapa apanya?" Hinata menghela napas panjang, "kenapa kau membeli semua lukisan ku, dan... kau bahkan memajang lukisan ku di kantor mu, apa ada hal menarik yang kau temukan disana, atau kau hanya ingin membuatku senang saja hah, katakan padaku, kenapa kau melakukan semua itu?"

"karena aku ingin. Yah, aku ingin menikmati karya mu, lukisan mu begitu indah dan... ada sesuatu didalamnya yang mungkin tidak kau ketahui!"

"aku yang melukisannya, tentu saja aku tahu..."

"tidak, ada yang berbeda, dan kau pun tidak tahu apa itu. Hanya aku yang tahu!"

"terserahlah! Aku harus pergi, aku tadi kesini bersama Sasori aku harus..."

"tidak, kau pulang bersama ku, sekarang!"

Sebelum Hinata menolak Naruto sudah membawanya pergi, memasuki mobil mewah itu dan entah kemana Naruto akan membawanya. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di temat tujuan, "rumah siapa ini?" tanya Hinata. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menarik tangan Hinata, mereka bergandengan tangan saat memasuki rumah itu. Pintu itu terbuka dan mereka disambut oleh beberapa pelayan, Naruto membawa Hinata menuju taman dimana kedua orang tuanya berada saat ini, "ayah, ibu!" panggil Naruto. mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Naruto tengah bersama seorang wanita.

"Naruto, sebuah kejutan kau membawa seorang wanita, hai sayang, siapa nama mu?" Kushina mendekat kearah Hinata dan memeluknya, "ayo duduk disini sayang!"

Hinata duduk diantara ayah dan ibu Naruto, sedangkan Naruto berada disebrangnya hanya terdiam kala orang tuanya menanyai Hinata, Hinata cepat akrab dengan semua orang dan dia juga sangat sopan, tentu saja kedua orang tuanya menyukai wanita seperti itu. "baiklah sudah cukup kalian menanyai Hinata, biarkan aku mengajaknya berkeliling!" Hinata menarik diri dengan anggun dan sopan, dia mengikuti Naruto yang berada didepannya, Naruto menunggu Hinata dan memegang erat tangannya, "ayo!" ujar Naruto.

Pertama Naruto membawa Hinata ke ruang gallery dan disitu banyak sekali lukisan-lukisan yang terkenal, jauh dari bayangan Hinata ia akan mendapati lukisan favortinya, karya Van gogh, "wow, indah sekali!" ujar Hinata takjub, "aku suka karya Van Gogh!"

"kau mau lukisan mu terpajang di antara lukisan-lukisan ini?"

"apa? Tidak mungkin, mereka sangat terkenal dan aku hanya seorang pemula, tidak mungkin itu..."

"mungkin saja. Aku akan menaruh semua lukisan mu disini jika kau mau melukis untukku, anggap saja itu adalah pekerjaan pertama mu setelah lulus kuliah, kau mau melukis untukku?"

"apa? Melukis untuk mu? Tapi... kau yakin akan membayar ku, butuh biaya yang mahal untuk ku melukis!"

"aku tidak peduli seberapa besar yang kau ingin, yang penting adalah kau mau melukis untuk ku!"

Hinata terkekeh, "aku hanya bercanda, jangan dianggap serius, lagi pula aku menolaknya."

"tidak, tunggu... kenapa? Kenapa kau menolak?"

"kalau aku melukis untuk mu itu berarti aku harus sering berada di apartement mu bukan, aku tidak mau!"

"siapa bilang di apartement ku, kau akan sering berada di rumah ku, mungkin setiap hari!"

Itu masalahnya Naruto, aku tidak mungkin setiap hari bertemu dengan mu, seharusnya aku tidak lagi berhubungan dengan mu, tapi lagi pula apa aku sedang ada hubungan dengannya sekarang. Ya tuhan aku ingin sekali lari dari semua ini, semakin aku dekat dengannya, semakin rasa cinta ini tumbuh semakin kuat, "aku menolaknya dan itu sudah seharusnya, kau tidak boleh melakukan hal ini Naruto, ini sudah cukup, aku ingin mengakhirinya!"

"apa maksud mu, mengakhiri?" tanya Naruto. "iya mengakhiri, kau tahu kan... seharusnya aku tidak bertemu denga mu, seharusnya Sakura yang bertemu bukan aku... aku tidak..." Hinata menghentikan kata-katanya saat Naruto menutup bibirnya dengan jari jemari Naruto, "aku sudah menemukan mu, aku tidak mungkin melepaskan mu. Apakah kau tidak mengerti, aku mengingkan mu!" Hinata tahu kalau Naruto memang menginginkan dirinya, tapi dia tidak akan mau kalau Naruto tidak mencintai nya, kalau hanya tubuhnya yang ingin dia miliki Hinata tidak akan menerimanya.

"aku mohon Hinata, aku mohon!"

"baiklah, aku mau melukis untuk mu, tapi hanya hari sabtu dan minggu..."

"tidak, setiap hari, itu yang ku inginkan!"

"itu tidak mungkin Naruto, aku juga harus bekerja, tidak hanya untuk melukis itu..."

"aku yang menjamin semuanya, kalau perlu kau tinggal di rumahku!"

"dan menjadi budak mu?"

"ya tuhan, apa maksud mu Hinata, jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu lagi, cukup sudah, kau akan tinggal bersama ku mulai besok, biarkan pelayan ku yang mengemasi barang-barang mu!"

"tidak, jangan lakukan ini!"

"aku sudah melakukannya."

~~~###~~~

"dia menawari kontrak untuk melukis sesuai dengan keinginanya, kemarin dia membawa ku ke rumah orang tuanya."

"ooh itu hal yang bagus Hinata, itu berarti Naruto serius dengan mu, dan soal kontrak itu, mungkin dia tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari mu, jadi dia ingin kau tinggal bersamanya. Lihat, semua pakaian mu sudah amblas, tidak ada yang tersisa sedikit pun, Hinata aku senang jika dia benar-benar serius dengan mu!"

"entahlah Sakura, dia tidak pernah mengatakan cinta padaku, bahkan kala aku meminta dia untuk jujur mengenai masa lalunya dia menutupinya, aku tidak ingin hubungan palsu Sakura, aku ingin mempunyai komitmen dengan pasangan ku!"

"aku ingin kau mencobanya dulu Hinata, kau bahkan tidur satu ranjang dengannya, itu artinya tidak apa-apa kan?"

"iyah memang, lagi pula kita tidak melakukan hal itu, tidak sekali pun!"

"bagus, aku suka Hinata ku. Jadi... siap untuk pindah dan meninggalkan ku?"

"maafkan aku Sakura!"

"hey santai saja, aku mengerti, jangan sampai dia menunggu, ayo cepat pergilah!"

Hari ini aku mulai pindah ke rumah Naruto, dan sekarang dia sedang menungguku di bawah, apa dia bersungguh-sungguh melakukan hal ini, tapi kenapa aku juga menerimanya, dasar bodoh! Kotetsu membukakan pintu mobil, dan disitulah Naruto, "kau sudah siap?" aku hanya mengangguk dan kemudian aku bertanya, "kau tidak akan tinggal di rumah kan?" Naruto terkekeh, "tentu saja aku akan tinggal disana, bersamamu!"

"t-tunggu, bagaimana dengan apartement mu, kau..."

"jika kau di rumah ku, mana mungkin aku tinggal di apartement ku, mustahil!"

"tapi kita..." aku melirik ke arah Kotetsu, dan Naruto menutup pembatas antara tuan dan supir, "kita tidak tidur bersama kan?"

"kenapa kau takut, bukankah kita pernah tidur bersama?"

"i-iyah, tapi hanya sekedar tidur dan tak ada maksud lain, kau mengerti bukan?"

"aku menginginkan mu, aku bisa melakukan apa saja sesuai keinginan ku, apapun itu!"

"aku menolaknya!"

"terserah!"

Entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti, yang pasti ini akan menjadi rumit. Beberapa menit kemudian kami sampai di rumahnya, begitu indah, megah dan mewah, orang kaya memang seperti itu kan, "ini adalah bibi Shizune, dia datang hanya pada hari sabtu dan minggu!" aku berkenalan dengan seorang wanita yang mungkin tidak terlalu tua tapi dia diatas usiaku, kira-kira 30-an, dan dia tersenyum padaku dan memperkenalkan diriny sekali lagi dengan sopan, aku juga mengenalkan diriku, lalu setelah itu Naruto meraih tangan ku dan memabwa ku ke kamar, kamar ku!

Dan semua pakaian ku ada disana, sudah ditata dengan sangat rapi, dan oh ada juga pakaian baru dan semuanya amat mewah. Lalu setelah itu dia memabawaku ke ruang gallery, lukisan disini tidak sama dengan lukisan yang ada di rumah orang tuanya, "tidak ada lukisan Van Gogh, kau tidak suka yah?" tanya ku, "aku suka lukisan mu, aku akan menyingkirkan semua ini dan menggantinya dengan lukisan mu, maka dari itu kau harus banyak-banyak melukis, dan penuhilah ruangan ini dengan lukisan mu!" aku menatapanya tajam dan menganga, seakan tak percaya, "kau serius?' Naruto mengangguk.

Aku terlalu senang, dan berlari kearahnya, memeluk Naruto, kenapa aku melakukannya, entahlah, "aku sangat senang, terima kasih, kapan bisa aku memulainya?" Naruto mengangkat bahu, "kau mau sekarang, aku akan tunjukan tempat kau akan melukis, ayo!" ruangan ini sanga luas, aku bisa leluasa berpikir kesana kemari sambil berjalan modar mandir, saat inspirasi ku mendadak hilang aku mungkin bisa saja berlari kesana kemari untuk menghilangkan rasa strees yang mengganggu, kupikir itu cara terbaik agar inspirasi ku datang lagi, "mulailah, sementara itu aku akan ada ruang kerjaku, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu kau bilang saja!"

Aku mengangguk, Naruto mencium keningku dengan lembut sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan ku, apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto aku tidak pernah tahu, pernahkah dia berpikir kalau aku mencintainya, entahlah! Lebih dari lima menit, dia melukis dengan gugup. Uzumaki Naruto tidak nyata untuknya. Meskipun dia juga tidak. Tapi lukisan itu nyata. Hal itu masuk ke dalam otaknya dan mengalir dalam darahnya. Dia harus menyelesaikannya sekarang. Dia tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya selama berjam-jam, akhirnya kreativitasnya mengalir tanpa sadar sampai matahari tenggelam dibalik gedung-gedung bertingkat.

Bibi Shizune mengaduk sesuatu di mangkuk ketika Hinata berjalan masuk ke dapur untuk mengambil air. Dapur Naruto mengingatkan dia tentang salah satu milik bangsawan Inggris yang besar, dengan peralatan memasak yang mungkin pernah dibuat, tapi bagaimanapun juga tetap nyaman. Dia pasti akan suka duduk disana dan ngobrol dengan bibi Shizune, "Kau begitu tenang, aku sampai tidak sadar kau ada di sini!" serunya ramah.

"Aku bekerja keras," kata Hinata, meraih pegangan besar kulkas stainless steel. Bibi Shizune bersikeras agar Hinata bersikap seolah dirumahnya sendiri. Pertama kali dia membuka lemari es, Hinata terkejut melihat sebuah rak penuh botol soda dingin, bersama dengan sepiring keramik china irisan jeruk lemon yang ditutupi plastik. "Naruto mengatakan padaku kalau soda dengan jeruk lemon adalah minuman favorit mu. Aku berharap mereknya benar." Bibi Shizune menjawab cemas. "Apakah kau ingin makan malam?" Tanya Shizune. "Naruto tidak makan hari ini, tapi aku bisa membuatkan sesuatu untukmu."

"Tidak, Aku tidak lapar. Terima kasih.

Bibi Shizune memandang kearahnya. "Kenapa kau tidak duduk di sini dan menemaniku sejenak. Kau terlihat pucat. Kau bekerja terlalu keras. Aku punya air di ketel. Kita akan minum secangkir teh."

"Oke," Hinata setuju, tenggelam pada salah satu tempat duduk. Dia tiba-tiba merasa lemah karena kelelahan sekarang imajinasi kreatifnya yang menyerbu adrenalinnya telah pudar. Kini dia kembali lagi ke ruang melukis dan duduk memandaangi lukisannya yang hampr jadi, hanya beberapa jam dan Hinata hampir menyelesaikannya, "wow, indah sekali!" ujar Naruto dan mulai memasuki ruangan, "belum genap satu hari tapi kau sudah hampir menyelesaikannya, kau memang hebat!"

"benarkah, aku tersanjung sekali mendengarnya."

"selesaikanlah besok..."

"tidak, aku akan menyelesaikannya malam ini!"

"aku ingin bersama mu malam ini!"

"untuk?"

"kau akan tahu nanti, ayo!"

^^Bersambung...^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Jalinan Takdir**

Chapter 10

Naruto mengajak Hinata ke kamarnya dan membawanya ke balkon yang lumayan luas, dia bisa memandangi pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi diatas balkon itu, bahkan sebuah danau pun terlihat begitu indah di malam hari, "wow, indah sekali!" gumam Hinata. Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang, dan berbisik, "aku yakin kau menyukai ini, bisakah kau melukisnya untukku, pemandangan ini, tepat saat malam hari yang gelap, aku ingin tahu apakah kau pandai melukis hanya dengan satu warna!" Naruto menantangnya, "akan ku lakukan. Apa yang aku dapat jika aku menyelesaikan lukisan itu?" Hinata melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan menghadap ke arahnya.

"aku minta imbalan dari lukisan ini!"

"apapun itu, aku akan memberikannya!"

"kau janji padaku!"

"aku berjanji."

Kata-kata Hinata menyiratkan sesuatu yang terpendam yang Naruto tidak ketahui, apapun itu yang Hinata mau, Naruto akan memberikannya, walau sesuatu yang sulit pun dia akan memberikannya. Ada sedikit, tapi mungkin banyak kekhawatiran yang Hinata rasakan ketika dirinya tak bisa menahan rasa keingintahuan mengenai apakah Naruto mempunyai rasa yang sama yang dimiliki Hinata. Terlepas dari semua itu Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk bertanya, maka dari itu dia ingin meminta imbalan cinta dari Naruto untuk sebuah lukisan yang ia minta kali ini.

Keesokan harinya Hinata mendapati dirinya telah sendirian di kamar Naruto, pikiran negativ pun muncul. Ini adalah hari minggu dan tidak mungkin Naruto bekerja. Hinata melewati lorong itu dan menemukan bibi Shizune tengah berjalan kearahnya, "ya tuhan bibi kau membuat ku kaget!" ujar Hinata, "maaf kan aku, aku ingin membangunkan mu tapi kau sudah bangun, sepertinya!" Hinata tersenyum, namun terpaksa. Dia ingin tahu dimana Naruto, "dia..."

"tuan Naruto pergi ke kantornya hari ini."

"tapi ini hari minggu."

"dan seorang pemimpin tidak akan mungkin meninggalkan tugas pentingnya walau hanya satu hari pun!"

"jadi hari ini dia benar-benar sibuk?" tanya Hinata, Shizune mengangguk.

Kalau pun memang begitu, Hinata juga akan memulai sesuatu yang akan mengisi waktu luangnya. Dia pergi keluar untuk mencari sebuah koran, semua koran yang telah ia pakai untuk meluki adalah edisi tahun lalu, tapi kali ini dia mencari koran bukan unuk melukis, melainkan untuk mencari info lowongan kerja. Hinata tidak mau mengandalkan bayaran yang akan diberikan Naruto padanya sebagai pelukis, dia ingin menjadi mandiri dan tidak mau bergantung. Pagi itu jam 09:00 tepat Hinata memulai aksinya untuk melukis, lukisan yang kemarin yang belum ia selesaikan.

Hinata menyukai banyak warna, dan lukisanya kali ini dipenuhi warna, ia banyak menyukai pelukis terkenal seperti Van Gogh, Leonardo Da Vinci dan lain sebagainya. Tapi yang paling ia sukai adalah Van Gogh, karena lukisan Van Gogh mempunyai ciri khas yang Hinata suka yaitu memiliki banyak warna. Namun kali ini Naruto meminta Hinata untuk melukis nuansa malam yang dimana hanya akan ada satu warna yang mencolok yaitu Hitam. Hal yang paling tidak ia suka akan menjadi hal yang paling ia suka jika Naruto membayarnya sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Beberapa jam menjelang siang, duduk di depan lukisan yang sudah sepenuhnya jadi itu membuat Hinata menghembuskan napas lega. Baru beberapa hari dia tinggal di rumah Naruto, tapi rasanya tidak betah, apa mungkin karena Naruto tidak ada, itu pasuti yang membuatnya merasa kesepian. Samar-sama dia mendengar suara mobil, "Naruto." Gumam Hinata. Dia berlari dari tangga lalu menuju lorong dan berhenti di tengah ruangan, oh tuhan betapa rindunya Hinata ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Naruto. Hinata berdiri dengan tegap, mungkin karena dia gugup, lalu Naruto masuk dan melihat Hinata berdiri mematung, menatapnya.

Naruto tersenyum, Hinata juga ikut tersenyum, lalu Naruto menghampirinya, "kau bekerja keras hari ini!" ujar Naruto. "bagaimana mungkin kau tahu aku selesai melukis?" padahal pakaian Hinata baik-baik saja, tidak ada noda sedikit pun, "ada cat di jari telunjuk kanan mu!" Naruto menyentuh jari telunjuk itu lalu mengusapnya, betapa ingin sekali Hinata memeluknya, apakah tidak apa-apa dia memeluk Naruto. Dia bahkan tidur satu kamar dengan Naruto dan itu tidak masalah selama dia tidak menyentuh Hinata, tapi ini hanya sebuah pelukan. Tanpa Hinata duga Naruto lah yang memelukn Hinata terlebih dahulu, "aku merindukan mu!" ujar Naruto lalu mencium puncuk kepala Hinata.

Aku juga, itu yang ingin ia katakan, tapi Hinata berkata lain, "kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Hinata. "belum!" gumam Naruto. "kalau begitu, aku akan memasakan sesuatu untuk mu, kau mau?"

"kebetulan sekali, aku juga ingin melihat mu memasak!"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat Hinata, Hinata memekik terkejut, "kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, bagaimana kalau bibi Shizune melihat!"

"kurasa tidak apa-apa, bibi Shizune pasti mengerti!"

Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Hinata. Bagaimana tidak mungkin Hinata jatuh cinta pada Naruto kalau dia bersikap lembut seperti ini terus, apalagi rasa rindu yang selalu menggebu saat dirinya sedang tidak bersama Naruto. setiap saat bersamanya membuat cinta Hinata pada Naruto semakin tumbuh, sekarang dia tidak mau berpisah dengan Naruto, dan tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka, tidak akan ada seorang wanita pun yang akan merebut Naruto dari Hinata, karena Hinata akan melakukan segala cara hanya untuk bersama Naruto, hatinya sudah terkunci, hanya nama Naruto yang ada didalamnya.

Sebelum mencapai dapur bibi Shizune terlihat didepan pintu dapur dan melihat Naruto tengah menggendong Hinata, Shizune terlihat tersenyum lebar melihat hal itu. Hinata terlihat sangat malu, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul, "dia ingin memasak, aku yakin bibi Shizune tidak keberatan meminjamkan dapur ini untuk sementara waktu!"

"ooh tentu saja, silahkan tuan dan nyonya, saya permisi!"

"kau dengar itu, dia menyebut ku nyonya."

"aku juga tidak salah mendengar, mungkin kau akan jadi nyonya yang hebat di rumah ini!"

Dengar. Naruto pun sudah mengatakannya, Hinata akan menjadi nyonya, tapi apa maksud dari perkataannya itu, Hinata tida mengerti, batin Hinata lalu Naruto menurunkannya, "kau belum berganti pakaian!" ujar Hinata, "aku akan melepas jas ku, mulailah!" seperti biasa Naruto suka memerintah, tapi Hinata lambat laun menyukainya. Hinata mulai menyiapkan semuanya, bahan-bahan dan juga... apa yang akan dia masak saat ini, ah... sup mungkin, tapi apa Naruto suka?

"kau menyukai sup?"

"apapun yang kau masa aku pasti suka!"

Hinata tersenyum penuh semangat tanpa Naruto ketahui karena Hinata membelakanginya. Naruto mengamati Hinata dengan sangat intens, kapan lagi dia akan melihat seorang wanita memasak di dapurnya, mungkin juga hanya ada satu wanita, dan itu hanya Hinata, tapi entahlah. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk memasak semangkuk sup daging dan beberapa tumisan, Hinata menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, tapi untuk rasa dijamin enak. Hinata menghidangkannya di meja makan tepat di hadapan Naruto yang sudah duduk manis dikursi, "mhhh... wangi, sepertinya enak!"

"cobalah!" Hinata mengamati Naruto dengan teliti, "bagaimana, enak tidak?"

"ini enak, sudah aku duga masakan mu pasti enak!"

"benarkan?"

Naruto mengangguk dan memakannya lagi sampai habis, Hinata juga ikut makan, tapi kebanyakan dia hanya melihat Naruto, hingga makanannya tak habis, "kenapa kau tidak menghabiskannya?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, dan itu membuat Naruto tidak mengerti sama sekali, "kau sudah selesai bukan, aku harus mencuci piring ini!"

"tidak perlu, biarkan bibi Shizune yang melakukannya!"

"tapi itu tidak sopan..."

"untuk apa aku mempekerjakan orang jika tidak untuk melakukan hal itu!"

"baiklah, baiklah, aku..."

"ayo!"

Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto sudah menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke kamar. Hinata berdiri ditengah ruangan dan memandang Naruto yang tengah melucuti pakaian kerjanya, Hinata berlalu kearah Naruto dan membantu melepaskan dasinya, "aku tahu kau pasti sudah mahir melepaskan dasi ini, tapi biarkan aku yang melakukannya saat ini karena kau sudah memuji masakan ku, ini bentuk dari..." kalimatnya terputus karena sedari tadi Naruto memperhatikannya.

"jangan melihat ku seperti itu!"

"seperti apa?"

'seperti kau ingin memakan ku."

"aku memang ingin memakan mu!"

Hinata membalas tatapan Naruto, dia benar-benar ingin memakan ku, batin Hinata lalu tersipu malu karena Naruto terus menatapnya, "aku akan mulai melukis malam ini, jadi kau harus siap dengan apa yang aku minta!" Hinata mendominasi keberaniannya, tetap berbicara lancar walau Naruto tengah menatapnya, "apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" tanya Naruto ketika Hinata sedikit demi sedikit menjauhinya, "yang ku inginkan hanya satu dan sangat mudah, kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan meminta mu menyerahkan semua kekayaan mu padaku!" Naruto terkejut dengan ucapan Hinata, "ya tuhan, lihat dirimu, aku cuma bercanda. Sampai nanti malam!" ujarnya

Naruto masih menatapa kepergian Hinata. Apa yang baru saja Hinata katakan memang membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut, dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu, batin Naruto lalu duduk di tempat tiudrnya, masih merenungkan kata-kata Hinata. Jika Hinata meminta hal seperti itu dia pasti akan memberikannya, uang bukanlah segalanya dan Naruto sadar akan hal itu. Setelah datangnya Hinata dalam kehidupannya, uang hanyalah selembar kertas yang sangat mudah ia dapat, lain halnya dengan Hinata, Hinata adalah satu-satunya, dan Naruto tidak akan menemukan wanita seperti Hinata di dunia ini, maka ia harus tetap mempertahankannya.

Mengingat dirinya tak pernah mengajak Hinata makan malam, dia berpikir akan mengajaknya malam ini, tidak disuatu tempat, mungkin di rumahnya ini, di kamar. Yah, hanya perlu sedikit hiasan. Ketika dirinya melukis nanti Naruto akan sibuk menyiapkan makan malam, itu pemikiran yang bagus, batin Naruto. Saat itu Naruto sudah menyelesaikan semua tugas yang ia bawa dari kantor, dia bergegas ingin bertemu Hinata, tak pernah terpikir dalam benaknya kalau Hinata sangat menikmati saat-saat dimana dirinya tengah melukis. Ketika sebuah lengan kaku memecah konsentrasinya pukul tujuh malam, dia memaksakan dirinya menaruh kuasnya dan mengingat apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"Ini mengagumkan."

Rambut di lengan dan di belakang lehernya berdiri dalam kewaspadaan oleh ketenangan yang akrab, suara yang parau. Hinata berbalik. Naruto hanya berdiri di depan pintu yang tertutup, memakai kaos rapi abu-abu. Rambutnya acak-acakan seksi, seolah dia baru pulang dari kantor melalui angin danau Konoha. Hinata berjalan ke meja untuk mengeringkan kelebihan cat dari kuasnya, perlu bergerak untuk bernapas karena tatapan mata Naruto.

"Ini akan segera selesai. Aku punya masalah dengan cahaya hanya kalau aku ingin pergi ke gallery lukisan. Aku perlu pergi kesana dan berdiri di lobi sudut jendela untuk memeriksa cahaya di sana…juga melihat seperti apa lukisan itu akan di gantung." Dari sudut pandangnya, Hinata melihat Naruto berjalan kearahnya, kedekatannya seperti binatang perkasa, begitu manis. Hinata meletakkan kuasnya di cairan pelarut dan menghadap Naruo. Mata birunya mengunci tatapan Hinata dan memegang erat. Seperti biasanya.

"Lukisan ini mengagumkan. Aku menyukainya, kupikir. Ini mengagumkan melihatmu melukis. Ini sedikit seperti menangkap seorang dewi sementara dia menciptakan bagian kecil dari dunia," Kata Naruto, menyentuh pipinya, senyum mencela-untuknya di bibir pada keanehan perubahan pikirannya. "Kau benar-benar menyukainya? Lukisan ini?" tanya Hinata, tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari mulut Naruto. Naruto berdiri cukup dekat hingga Hinata bisa mencium aromanya—bau sabun yang wangi lembut dari lotion beraroma rempah, dan hanya petunjuk dari kesegaran napas yang dia hembuskan.

"Ya. Tapi tidak mengejutkan bagiku. Aku tahu apa pun yang kau lukis akan mengagumkan."

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana kau mengetahuinya," Kata Hinata, menatap kesamping karena malu.

"Karena itulah dirimu," Kata Naruto, mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai rahangnya, memiringkan wajah Hinata menghadap dirinya. Naruto menunduk dan menciumnya dengan dalam. Tidak ada sentuhan, mengecap bibir itulah yang Naruto lakukan. Ketika Naruto mengangkat kepalanya beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata mengerjapkan kelopak matanya terbuka pelan, masih bingung oleh ciuman Naruto. Sentuhan jarinya bergerak cepat, dan Hinata tidak menyadarinya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto mencium dirinya, "kapan kau mulai melukisnya?" tanya Naruto

Lukisan nuansa malam yang Naruto minta, "sekarang, kalau boleh. Bisa kita ke kamar mu?"

"kau tidak lelah?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, pikirannya masih kelabu dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan tadi. Hingga Naruto menggenggam erat tangannya dan menariknya keluar ruangan, Hinata kembali pada demo kesadarannya. Naruto sudah menyiapkan semuanya, kursi alat lukis dan tentu saja pemandangan mala yang alami yang tak perlu ia datangkan, "silahkan tuan putri, ini kursi mu!" Hinata tersenyum. Apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata dengan Naruto, dia begitu mengacaukan Hinata hari ini, dan tadi, ciuman tadi membuat konsentrasinya sedikit limbung. Tidak, jangan memikirkan hal itu, itu adalah awal dimana Naruto benar-benar menginginkannya.

Tapi menginginkan tidak akan sama dengan mencintai, dan Hinata menginginkan Naruto untuk mencintainya, "hey, kenapa diam saja, apa yang kau pikirkan?" suara para Naruto memecah keheningan yang Hinata ciptakan, "tidak apa-apa, aku akan mulai!" Hinata memulai dengan sangat siap, jari-jari lentiknya bergerak sangat lembut diatas kanvas. Naruto tidak akan bosan memperhatikan Hinata melukis, dia bahkan terpesona melihatnya, "aku akan memberimu waktu luang!' ujar Naruto lalu meninggalkan Hinata, dia hanya bisa mengangguk, tak mungkin dia meminta Naruto terus menerus memperhatikan dirinya melukis.

Berjam-jam melukis sebuah pemandangan yang hanya membutuhkan satu atau dua warna membuat Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan tak percaya pada lukisan yang ia lukis sendiri. "wow." Kata pertama yang ia ucapkan untuk karyanya yang satu ini, dia sendiri terkejut dengan bakat yang dimilki tangannya, "aku tidak percaya ini, padahal ini belum selesai, Sakura dan Sasori pasti tidak akan percaya akan hal ini!" Hinata tiba-tiba bangga dengan bakatnya, selama ini dia hanya melukis sesuatu yang berwarna warni, dan warna gelap ini akan menjadi karya satu-satunya. Uzumaki Naruto telah membawanya pada perubahan yang tak terduga. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana dia, kenapa dia tidak muncul, padahal Hinata ingin sekali memperlihatkan lukisan yang setengah jadi ini padanya.

"luar biasa Hinata, kau sangat berbakat!"

Tiba-tiba ia mendapat pujian. Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Naruto tengah menatap kagum pada lukisan dan kini menatap padanya, "kau dari mana saja?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Naruto mendekat ke arahnya, "kau kehilangan ku, tenang saja sayang, aku selalu memperhatikan mu. Dan lihat, meskipun belum jadi, ini sebuah karya yang indah, kapan kau akan menggelar sebuah pameran?" kenapa tiba-tiba dia bertanya seperti itu, batin Hinata lalu menghela napas panjang, "aku.. sudah pernah mengadakan pameran, satu kali, dan hasilnya lumayan... beberapa lukisan ku banyak yang meminatinya." Ujar Hinata penuh kebanggaan. Naruto mendekat ke arah Hinata lalu menyentuh dagunya dan mengangkatnya keatas mengarah pada Naruto yang sedang berdiri.

"kau merindukan semua lukisan mu?"

"kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakannya?"

"itu bukan jawaban, katakan saja, apa kau merindukannya?"

"mmhhh... tentu saja aku rindu. Beberapa lukisan ku dimiliki oleh kolektor yang kaya raya, dia sangat tertarik sekali dengan lukisan ku, siapa yah namanya... kalau tidak salah.. tuan Deidara, dia memiliki dua lukisan ku, entah apa yang dia lihat dalam lukisan ku, tapi dia sangat senang sekali mendapatkannya!"

"sesuatu yang menarik dalam lukisan mu, dan dia juga tahu itu, sama seperti diriku!"

"menarik, apa yang menarik?"

"entahlah, menarik hingga membuatku takjub. Baiklah, saatnya makan malam!"

"apa?"

Naruto menarik Hinata berdiri, "tutup matamu!" Hinata tidak tahu apa yang akan Naruto lakukan, tapi dia menuruti perintahnya. Hinata berjalan dengan Naruto yang berada di sampingnya, sambil menutupi matanya, "apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Naruto bergumam pelan dan itu membuat Hinata terkikik geli. Saat mereka berdua sampai ditengah ruangan Hinata membuka matanya, dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan matanya berbinar, "a-aku.. apakah.. Naruto, kau..." Naruto mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum. Dia mengulurkan tangan pada Hinata, dan Hinata menyambutnya. Naruto menarik kursi untuk Hinata, "terima kasih sir!"

"sama-sama ma'am." Ujar Naruto.

"kau suka claret?" ujar Naruto. –claret, sejenis anggur merah-

"sedikit."

Naruto menuangkan sedikit claret ke gelas Hinata, "aku harap kau suka daging panggang!" Hinata mengangguk. mereka makan dengan damai, sesaat kemudian, "aku sangat menghargai lukisan yang kau buat Hinata, sayang aku tidak bisa melihat semuanya, apa kau mau melihatnya lagi, lukisan mu?" apa yang harus Hinata jawab. Ya Tuhan, tentu saja Hinata merindukan semua lukisan yang telah ia lukis, butuh waktu lama untuknya bisa melihat lukisannya kembali, "tentu saja aku rindu, tapi itulah seni, tidak hanya stagnan, tapi akan berubah-ubah sesuai dengan selera pelukisnya, seperti sekarang ini, mungkin aliran ku yang satu ini telah menyimpang, dan itu semua karena dirimu. Terima kasih karenanya!"

"jadi maksud mu aku membuat mu menyimpang. Sebenarnya, apa kau hanya tertarik pada Van Gogh saja, bagaimana dengan Leonardo Da Vinci, Claude Monet, Francis Bacon..."

"aku suka Claude Monet, Da Vinci juga, tapi Claude memiliki aliran impresionisme yang membuat ku kagum, aku sedikit meniru gaya lukisannya, seperti halnya lukisan yang kau minta itu!"

"bagaimana dengan abstrak?"

"aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka, tapi saat pertama kali melihat lukisan, Willem De Kooning, Woman III kau tahu?" tanya Hinata, Naruto mengangguk singkat, "itu adalah lukisannya yang bergaya ekspresionis abstrak, aku jadi mulai tertarik dan mencoba belajar, akhirnya aku menciptakan satu lukisan abstrak, dan itu tuan Deidara lah yang telah memilikinya. kau tahu kan, aku hanya menciptakan seni, dan tentu saja, mereka yang menyukai seni pasti akan berlomba untuk memilikinya. kau menyukai seni, aku lihat ayah dan ibu mu memiliki banyak koleksi lukisan mahal di gallery mereka!"

"tentu saku suka. Aku tidak akan menyuruh mu melukis untuk ku jika aku tidak menyukainya, kau juga sudah melihat gallery ku bukan!"

"iyah, dan aku percaya itu."

"baiklah sayang, habiskan makanan mu, bukankah malam ini indah?"

"sangat." Gumam Hinata.

~~~###~~~

Sudah berapa lama dan berapa kali dia tinggal di rumah Naruto, Hinata tidak pernah menghitungnya, ia hanya sibuk memikirkan perasaannya dan semua lukisan yang ia buat untuk Naruto. kini waktunya dia menghabiskan hari-hari bebasnya dengan menemui sahabat karibnya, Sakura.

"aku tak tahu, kau hanya ... berbeda. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja, dan apa pun masalah yang kau alami dengan si tuan kaya raya, kau bisa bicara dengan ku. Dan aku akan mencoba untuk tak menendangnya sesuatu yang salah, kau akan memberitahuku , aku tak akan menghakimi. Aku akan mencoba untuk mengerti ." Aku berkedip menahan tangis. "Oh, Sakura." Aku memeluk dia. "aku pikir aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya."

"Hinata, siapapun bisa melihat itu. Dan dia pun jatuh cinta padamu. Dia tergila-gila padamu. Tak bisa lepas dan jauh dari mu sedikit pun."

Aku tertawa tak yakin, "apa menurut mu begitu?"

"bukankah dia mengatakannya pada mu ?"

"entahlah!"

"sudahkah kau mengatakan padanya kalau kau mencintainya?"

"ku rasa, aku tidak berani. Tapi aku sudah mempunyai ide mengenai hal itu, dan ku harap aku tidak di tolak!"

"Hinata dia tidak akan menolak mu!"

"aku kahwatir aku akan membuatnya ketakutan dengan aku mengungkapkan perasaan ku, dia berbeda dengan pria lain Sakura, dia tidak pernah mengungkapkan sesuatu tentang cinta, aku takut dia kan pergi jika aku mengungkapkannya!"

"omong kosong. Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama, dan apa itu tadi... dia takut dan lari meninggalkan mu, aku yakin dia bukan tipe pria seperti itu. Dengar Hinata, kau harus yakin kalau dia memang mencintai mu juga, percayalah pada isi hati mu!"

Yah, Sakura benar, dia harus yakin bahwa Naruto juga mencintainya. Hinata ingin sekali mencari pekerjaan lain, tapi Naruto pasti tidak akan mengijinkannya, dan itu membuatnya marah. Dia menyuruh Hinata tinggal di rumahnya lebih banyak, dan hanya bertemu Sakura satu atau dua hari saja, seolah Hinata adalah miliknya. Jika dia menganggap Hinata miliknya, maka apa salahnya jika Hinata juga menganggap Naruto adalah milikinya, apakah Naruto akan mengijinkannya. Entahlah! Namun yang pasti untuk saat ini dia harus menyelesaikan lukisannya segera, hanya tinggal satu langkah, dan malam ini dia akan segera menyelesaikannya.

"selamat siang nona Hinata."

"selamat siang bibi Shizune. Apa dia di kantor?"

"dia baru saja berangkat sekitar 3 menit yang lalu, kau terlambat sedikit."

"tidak apa-apa, aku akan menemuinya nanti malam. Bolehkah aku meminta secangkir teh dan sedikit kue, untuk menemani ku melukis!"

"tentu saja. Boleh aku melihat mu melukis?"

"tentu!"

Menghabiskan waktu untuk melukis sambil di temani secangkri teh, dan di tonton oleh seseorang yang dimana dia tidak pernah di tonton sebelumnya, hanya Naruto sejak malam itu dan sekarang bibi Shizune. Tapi ini menambah gairah Hinata dalam melukis, dia akan sangat berterima kasih jika Hinata melihat semua lukisannya terpajang di ruang gallery Naruto. Dan tentunya akan lebih senang lagi dia menggelar lagi sebuah pameran, "apa bibi tidak lelah melihat ku melukis?"

"aku sangat kagum dengan bakat mu Hinata, kau memiliki tangan yang sempurna."

Hinata tertawa ringan, "anda sangat berlebihan bibi, semua orang bisa melukis, hanya saja mereka butuh waktu lama agar mendapatkan hasil yang maksimal, seperti halnya diriku yang membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama hingga akhirnya aku bisa berkembang sampai sejauh ini."

"sejak kapan kau belajar melukis Hinata?"

"sejak aku berumur 10 tahun, dan sejak kedua orang tua ku bercerai."

"mengapa bisa seperti itu?"

"anda bisa menjaga rahasia saya bibi?" Shizune mengangguk, "melihat orang tua saya berpisah, saya menjadikan moment itu sebagai sebuah ekspresi. Ekspresi sedih saya, dimana saya pertama-tama melukis dengan sebuah pensil, wajah ayah dan ibu, lalu bentuk tubuh mereka... aku menggambarnya, dengan ayah dan ibu yang saling menjauh, aku ada ditengah-tengah mereka, menatap sedih dan... anda seharusnya melihat lukisan ku itu!"

"ya tuhan, kasihan sekali kau harus merasakan kehidupan pahit seperti itu, aku turut menyesal dengan perpisahan ayah dan ibu mu. Lalu dimana lukisan itu sekarang?"

"umm... aku menyimpannya. Aku tidak mau ada satu orang pun yang menemukannya!"

"oohh tentu saja kau berpikiran seperti itu, pasti sangat sulit bagi mu. Baiklah, mungkin tuan Naruto akan pulang larut, aku mendengar dia banyak pertemuan hari ini, ku harap kau tidak bosan disini sendirian!"

"aku pasti sangat bosan jika bibi pergi."

"oooh sayang, kau begitu kuat, istirahatlah jika kau lelah, aku akan pergi sekarang, sampai nanti sayang!"

"sampai nanti bibi."

Aku membutuhkan waktu yang tepat untuk melukis nuansa gelap ku, dan inilah saatnya dimana aku harus menyelesaikannya. Aku harus selesai sebelum Naruto datang ke rumah, batin Hinata lalu mulai melukis, hari ini bulan tampak bersinar terang sama seperti hari-hari lalu ketika dia melukis nuansa gelapnya, sekarang dia teringat lukisan ekspresionismenya. Ekspresi saat dirinya sedih melihat kedua orang tuanya berpisah, dia mendapati bahwa lukisannya itu mirip dengan karya Edvard Munch, tapi sedikit berbeda, lukisan Hinata tidak semenyentuh dengan Edvard Munch yang di mana Munch mengeksplorasi tema kehidupan, cinta, takut, kematian, dan kesedihan. Kesedihan hanyalah sebagian kecil karya yang ia buat, berbeda dengan Munch.

Dalam lukisannya itu, tidak ada hidup, takut, mati atau bahkan cinta. Hanya sedih, dan hanya itu! Sudahlah Hinata, ini bukan saatnya kau bersedih, sekarang waktunya kau menyelesaikan lukisan ini. Dia hampir tersenyum kala mengingat sesuatu yang ia minta pada Naruto setelah melukis lukisan ini, "bodoh, aku... aku tidak pantas untuknya, tapi aku meminta cinta, dia tidak akan memberikannya." Aku membiarkan pikiran ku melayang dan berfantasi bahwa dia mencintaiku, dan itu begitu nyata, hampir nayata dan sebagian dalam benakku sadar, bahwa tidak akan ada celah yang terbuka lebar untuk aku masuk dalam hidupnya yang tertutup, jika Naruto tidak memberikan cinta padanya, setidaknya dia harus menceritakan masa lalu nya.

Dan Hinata, kau benar-benar jenius memikirkan hal sejauh itu. Dia bernapas lega karena Naruto belum datang, lukisannya sudah jadi dan Hinata berbinar tak percaya dengan apa yang dia ciptakan. Sebuah karya yang indah yang Hinata ciptakan, seharusnya ia menggelar pameran lagi untuk semua lukisannya ini. Berapa banyak lukisan yang kau buat Hinata, batinnya bertanya penasaran, "dasar, sepertinya aku melukis terlalu banyak hingga sampai-sampai aku tak bisa mengitungnya. Semua aliran belum aku coba, dan aku harus mencobanya. Apa Naruto akan membayarku lebih yah? Aaaahhhh... kau sudah berani memikirkan tentang bayaran, ayolah Hinata, karya mu jangan terlalu banyak kau libatkan dengan bisnis, tapi tetap saja... seni dan bisnis sama-sama akan menguntungkan jika keduanya bergabung sempurna, tidak akan ada yang menyangkalnya!"

"aku harus membereskan semua ini, dan bergegas tidur!" lalu Hinata pun bergegas, tanpa mempedulikan Naruto. Namun hatinya bertertiak rindu ingin bertemu.

^^Bersambung...^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Jalinan Takdir**

Chapter 11

Hinata tidak tidur, dia masih membuka matanya karena dia mendengar suara langkah kaki berjalan menuju kamarnya, itu pasti Naruto, pikir Hianta lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke bawah selimut. Apa yang akan Naruto lakukan pada Hinata, berjalan ke kamarnya selarut ini. Pintu terbuka dan tertutup, Hinata menelan dengan susah, dia tidak dapat melihat karena kamarnya gelap, tapi dia merasakan Naruto membuka selimut yang menutupi dirinya dan menampakan wajah Hinata dengan mata tertutup, "kau sudah tidur sayang?" gumam Naruto. Naruto duduk di tepi tempat tidur, ia membelai rambut Hinata yang menutupi matanya, "aku merindukan mu!" gumam Naruto lagi.

Dalam hati Hinata berkata, aku juga merindukan mu, aku mencintai mu. Tapi Naruto tidak mengatakan hal itu, Naruto membelai pipi Hinata dan dia mencium singkat bibir Hinata, setelah itu ia pun pergi meninggalkan kamar. Hinata terbangun di pagi hari dengan perasaan senang, semalam Naruto menciumnya, dan itu adalah sebuah kecupan kerinduan, sangat indah, batin Hinata. Malam hari dia tidak melihat Naruto, dan begitu juga di pagi hari, dia tidak melihatnya juga. Hinata mengirim pesan pada Naruto dan Naruto membalasnya, "aku pulang larut lagi hari ini, maafkan aku!"

Pesan singkat itu membuat Hinata kecewa, dia ingin sekali bertemu degan Naruto hari ini, tapi... "kenapa aku tidak ke kantornya saja, semua lukisan ku hampir jadi, aku akan mempunyai alasan untuk datang ke kantornya, baiklah, aku harus segera kesana!" Hinata sudah bergegas ke kantor Naruto, disana dia bertanya pada recepcionist apakah Naruto sedang sibuk atau tidak. Ternyata Naruto memang sedang meeting, dan Hinata terpakasa menunggunya di loby. Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata melihat Naruto keluar dari ruangan, dia melihat seorang wanita juga di samping Naruto, dia tersenyum senang sekali dan Hinata tidak pernah melihat Naruto tersenyum seperti itu.

Sebelum Naruto melihat dirinya, Hinata mulai berjalan menjauh ke arah pintu, dia tidak ingin terlihat. Tapi sayang, Naruto melihat bayang Hinata yang berlalu, dan Hinata tidak tahu hal itu. Melihat Naruto tersenyum senang seperti itu karena wanita lain, hatinya bagiakan disayat silet, dibelah menjadi bagian kecil-kecil, bayangkan saja betapa sakit hatinya. Dia ingin melupkan kejadia tadi dengan berkunjung ke rumah orang tua Naruto, "Hinata, kau disini, ayo kita masuk dan mengobrol!" ujar Kushina. Dia mengajak Hinata ke halaman belakang, membuatkan Hinata teh dan berbicara banyak dengannya, sampai... Hinata bertanya mengenai masa lalu Naruto.

"dia anak yang manis dan juga bersemangat, aku dan ayahnya sangat menyayanginya, dia anak kami satu-satunya, kami mencintainya!"

"apakah Naruto pernah mengalami masa yang buruk saat dia kecil?"

"iyah, pernah suatu ketika ada seorang wanita jahat yang menculiknya..."

"ya tuhan." Gumam Hinata.

"dia berumur 10 tahun saat itu. Dia membawa Naruto saat dia sedang bermain di ladang, entah apa motif dari wanita itu menculiknya, dia tidak mengirim pesan apapun untuk meminta jaminan, dia membawa Naruto selama 15 hari, dan setelah 15 hari itu dikabarkan bahwa orang yang menculiknya telah tewas, wanita itu tewas dan polisi pun tidak tahu siapa pelakunya. Menurut informasi yang polisi dapat saat itu, wanita itu memiliki banyak hubungan dengan beberapa pria, mereka menganggap diantara pria itulah yang telah membunuhnya, namun sampai sekarang polisi tidak menemui bukti siapa pelakunya!"

"bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"kau pasti bertanya-tanya apakah Naruto yang mungkin melakukannya? Entahlah! Kami sebagai orang tuanya pun tidak pernah tahu apa yang dilakukan Naruto saat itu, saat ditemukannya wanita itu tewas, Naruto hanya menatap tajam mayat itu, dia tidak pernah lagi seceria dulu dia berubah setelah kejadian itu, dan ibu tidak mengerti apa yang harus kami lakukan. Dia selalu menjauh dari wanita, saat sekolah pun dia hanya ingin bersekolah di tempat yang hanya ada laki-lakinya saja, dia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita sekali pun, sampai akhirnya dia mengenalkan mu pada kami, mungkin itu adalah sebuah keajaiban karena dia bisa beruhubungan dengan..."

"tidak ada hubungan diantara kami, kami hanya rekan bisnis, dia tidak..."

"kenapa kau ada disini?"

Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara itu, dia melihat Naruto berdiri menatapnya tajam. Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan menarik tangannya, "ikut aku, bu kami pergi dulu!" Kushina menatap kepergian Naruto dan Hinata, semoga saja hubungan mereka baik, batin Kushina. Naruto menarik Hinata setelah ia turun dari mobil dan membawanya masuk ke rumah, mereka sudah sampai di rumah Naruto dan Hinata berdiri ditengah kamar, kamar Naruto.

"apa yang kau lakukan disana, mengorek informasi ku dari ibuku, apakah ini tujuan awal mu yang sebenarnya, kau masih ingin mengetahui masa lalu ku, jawab aku Hinata, jawab, katakan padaku, cepat!" bentak Naruto.

"iya, aku ingin tahu semuanya Naruto, aku ingin tahu semuanya tentang dirimu dan masa lalu mu, apakah berat bagi mu untuk berbagi dengan ku!"

"aku sendiri tidak pernah bercerita masalah ini pada orang tua ku, dan kau tiba-tiba ingin tahu semuanya tentang diriku, siapa kau ingin mengetahuinya hah..."

Hinata tersentak mendengar kalimat itu, siapa dia bilang? Apa... lalu selama ini dia menganggap Hinata itu siapa, patnernya, rekan kerja, teman, kekasih... tidak mungkin kekasih, Hinata tidak pernah merasa bahwa dirinya adalah kekasih Naruto, dan Naruto memang tidak pernah menganggap Hinata adalah kekasihnya, lalu sia dia bagi Naruto, "kau bilang siapa aku? Seharusnya kau tanya pada dirimu sendiri, kau menganggap diriku apa Naruto, teman mu, rekan kerja mu, atau budak.. budak sesuka hati mu mungkin, pilih saja mana yang menurut mu itu benar!"

"kau merusak semua keinginan ku Naruto, aku hanya ingin lebih mengenal mu, dan itu ku lakukan semata-mata karena aku, aku..."

"apa? Karena kau berhak tahu mengenai diriku, karena kau sudah mengenal orang tua ku, jadi kau ingin tahu semuanya, segalanya tentang diriku, itu yang kau maksud..?''

"kau salah.. aku.. kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk memberitahu semua mengenai masa lalu mu, kau ingat bukan, kau sudah berjanji!"

"bagaimana kalau aku mengingkarinya?"

"dan bagaimana aku meminta imbalan ku sekarang untuk lukisan yang kau minta?"

"disaat seperti ini, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"semuanya. Ceritakan semuanya mengenai masa lalu mu, apa yang terjadi padamu selama 15 hari itu, katakan pada ku, aku ingin itu!"

"tidak, itu tidak bisa aku terima, tidak Hinata, tidak..."

"kalau begitu... terima kasih sudah mau mengenal ku tuan Naruto, aku permisi!"

Hinata melangkah pergi dari hadapan Naruto, dan tiba-tiba Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang Hinata lakukan, dia menyusul Hinata dan menarik tangannya agar berhenti, "jangan pergi begitu saja saat pembicaraan belum selesai!" Hinata menghempaskan tangan Naruto, "pembicaraan telah selesai ketika kau mengatakan tidak, dan sudah cukup bagiku alasan untuk pergi menjauh dari mu, jangan halangi aku!" Hinata sekali lagi pergi dan Naruto berhasil meraih tangannya, "tolong, jangan lakukan ini Hinata, aku ingin kau tetap disini, bersama ku, jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"dan jika kau ingin semua itu, maka berceritalah aku akan sangat senang dan bahagia jika kau mau berbagi penderitaan mu pada ku!"

"kau tidak akan senang saat kau mengetahui semuanya Hinata, kau akan pergi setelah tahu semuanya, aku tidak ingin kau pergi meninggalkan aku, aku mohon jangan pergi!"

"aku tidak akan pergi sebelum dan setelah kau bercerita, aku akan ada disini, bersama mu, aku janji!"

Naruto sudah mendapatkan janji dari Hinata, dan mungkin itu adalah jalan yang terbaik agar Hinata tidak lari darinya setelah apa yang akan ia ceritakan ini. Semuanya di mulai ketika Naruto diculik seorang wanita, dia menculik Naruto tanpa ada alasan. Melihat Naruto tengah bermain-main diladang dia langsung membawanya pergi, Naruto dibius hingga dia tidak bisa berteriak, dan saat itu ladang tengah sepi. Saat wanita itu pergi jauh dari rumah Naruto dan dia membawa Naruto ke rumahnya, disana sudah ada satu orang laki-laki, kekasih dari wanita itu.

"dia ternyata menjadikan ku budaknya, menyuruhku melakukan hal ini dan itu, bahkan dia melukai ku, aku menangis kesakitan dan dia semakin melukai ku. Itu berlangsung selama 15 hari, penderitaan ku menjadi budaknya sangatlah menyakitkan dan itu tidak bisa dimaafkan. Suatu ketika saat dia membawa laki-laki lain, dia menyuruhku membawakan minum, dan laki-laki itu merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak dari minuman yang ku bawa, akhirnya wanita itu menyalahkan ku, dan dia memukuli ku..."

"ya tuhan, Naruto!" gumam Hinata.

"dia hampir membunuhku dengan tamparan dan tendangannya yang begitu keras mengenai semua bagian tubuhku, laki-laki itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya pada apa yang dia lihat... dia berteriak gila pada perempuan itu, tapi perempuan itu hanya diam dan masih memukulku, lalu laki-laki itu pergi, dia tidak mau ikut campur dengan apa yang dilaukan wanita itu. Aku mulai lemah dan tak berdaya, lalu kulihat sesuatu dihadapan ku, sebuah pisau terjatuh di lantai saat dia menendang meja karena marah padaku. Aku mengambil pisau itu, lalu..."

"tidak!"

"aku menancapkan pisau itu di kakinya," Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, "dia kesakitan, dan suara rintihannya itu membuat ku tersenyum kecil, lalu aku mulai lagi menancakan pisau itu di perutnya, dia semakin menjerit, dan aku semakin tertawa keras, aku ulangi hal itu beberapa kali hingga akhirnya dia tidak lagi menjerit. Aku terdiam sesaat karena dia tidak menjerit, aku kehilangan kesenangan dan itu membuat ku kacau, aku tidak mau menjadi tersangka karena membunuh seorang wanita, jadi aku membuang pisau itu ke danau dan membuang semua pakaian ku yang terkena darah. Keesokan harinya tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana wanita itu tewas, dan siapa pembunuhnya, tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu, hanya aku dan tuhan..."

"dan sekarang aku!" ujar Hinata.

"yah, dan kau tahu itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan Hinata, aku adalah seorang pembunuh..."

"tidak, kau tidak membunuh, aku mengerti situasi mu, kau tidak bersalah!"

"aku menusukan pisau itu berkali-kali padanya Hinata, dan aku membunuhnya, itu yang kenyataannya!"

"tapi itu hanya untuk membela diri, kau tidak salah kau..." Hinata mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya erat, "kau tidak bersalah, aku yang salah!" baik naruto mau[un Hinata keduanya meneteskan air mata dan menangis, "jangan tinggalkan aku, aku mohon pada mu, aku ingin bersama mu, hanya dirimu, Hinata!" Hinata mengangguk cepat, "aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu, kau tidak salah, aku disini!" mudah sekali bagi Hinata mengatakannya, dia sama sekali tidak jijik dan takut pada Naruto, masa lalunya yang menyakitkan itu menyadarkan Hinata bahwa Naruto hanya membutuhkan perlindungan dan kenyamanan dari orang-orang yang mencintainya.

Tapi orang-orang itu hanya kedua orang tuanya, dan kini Hinata sudah tahu semuanya, dia juga akan menyayangi Naruto dan selalu mencintainya. Bagaimana pun keadaanya dan masa lalunya yang kelam dulu Hinata tetap mencintai Naruto, dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. "aku disini!" gumam Naruto. Naruto masih meneteskan air mata, dia juga masih berada dipelukan Hinata, terduduk di lantai dan sangat lemah melihat kondisi Naruto saat ini, Hinata teramat sangat sedih.

Setelah kejadian siang itu kini Hinata merasa malu akan semua yang telah Naruto ceritakan padanya, begitu sulit hidup yang harus Naruto jalani hingga membuatnya kehilangan perlindungan dan kenyamanan, disini Hinata akan membuatnya merasa terlindungi dan sangat nyaman saat dia berada didekat Hinata. Naruto tertidur setelah ia menangis dipelukan Hinata selama beberapa jam, dan dia belum makan sampai saat ini, Hinata tidak tega membangunkannya. Hinata duduk ditepi tempat tidur, persis seperti apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya waktu itu.

Aku mencintai mu, batin Hinata dan dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan hal itu pada saat Naruto menangis, dia takut kalau kata-kata cintanya hanya akan menambah beban bagi Naruto karena belum siap menghadapi apa yang namanya cinta. Hinata membelai pipi Naruto, dia juga mencium bibir itu singkat, lalu Naruto terbangun, "kau belum tidur?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menggelengkan kepala, "aku belum mengantuk, aku harus..." sebelum Hinata pergi Naruto menarik tangannya, "tidurlah dengan ku, disini!" pinta Naruto, "aku mohon!" lalu Hinata pun menuruti permintaannya.

~~~###~~~

Saat pagi hari tiba Hinata terbangun sendirian ditempat tidur, dia tidak melihat Naruto dimana pun, dia melihat ponselnya lalu membawanya serta, dan dia mencari Naruto di ruang studio, tempat ia melukis. Disanalah Naruto berada, sedang memandangi lukisan yang ia pesan dari Hinata, "kau disini?" gumam Hinata. Naruto tersenyum tanpa membalikan badan ke arah Hinata, barulah setelah Hinata berada didekatnya ia membalikan badan dan tiba-tiba saja menyerang Hinata, Naruto memeluknya dan menciumnya dengan lembut, Hinata melingkarkan lengannya dileher Naruto. mereka saling menikmati momen itu, moment yang jarang terjadi, namun setelah Naruto bercerita mengenai masa lalunya, mungkin itu membuatnya bebas.

Naruto menghentikan ciumannya namun masih mendekatkan bibirnya dengan Hinata, lalu sekali lagi dia mencium Hinata, kali ini hanya untuk menggigit bibir bawah Hinata, dan Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang baru, sebuah sengatan listrik bertenaga penuh menyerang tubuhnya, apa yang terjadi, batin Hinata. Lalu Naruto melepaskannya, dan sengatan listrik itu pun hilang sudah. Wajah mereka masih saling berdekatan, namun keduanya tidak ada yang berbicara sedikit pun, sampai... suara ponsel berbunyi, dan itu adalah ponsel Hinata, Hinata menatap Naruto dan dia mengangguk, melepaskan Hinata, "hallo ayah!"

"dapatkah aku bertemu dengan mu putriku, aku merindukan dirimu!"

"tentu saja ayah, aku yang akan menemui ayah, dimana ayah ingin bertemu? Baiklah... aku akan segera kesana!"

Hinata berbalik kearah Naruto, "ayah ingin bertemu dengan ku!" Hinata tidak dapat mencerna pikirannya karena masih berkelana mengenai ciuman barusan, dia bicara pelan dan ada rasa sedikit malu, "kau bisa bertemu dengan ayah mu, aku akan mengantar mu!" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "tidak perlu, kau harus bekerja bukan, aku..."

"aku akan mengantarkan mu, ceptlah mandi!" ujar Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, dia menghembuskan napas panjang, apa apaan dia tadi, berbicara didepan Naruto seperti berbicara didepan raja, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menuruti perintahnya, aneh, kenapa dia menurut sekali, Hinata tersenyum kecil lalu dia mulai memasuki kamar mandi. Beberapa jam kemudian semuanya sudah siap, kini mereka menuju lokasi dimana ayah Hinata berada, "ayah!" Hinata menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang duduk di depan jendela sebuah restoran sambil menikmati pemandangan jalan raya yang ramai. "ayah, aku bersama Naruto, dia disini!" lalu Naruto bergabung dengan Hinata dan ayahnya.

"senang bisa bertemu dengan anda lagi tuan..."

"tolong jangan seformal itu pada saya!"

"baiklah, haruskah aku memanggil nama mu?"

"tentu saja, itu lebih baik!" ujar Naruto.

Pertemuan Naruto dengan ayah Hinata tidak berlangsung lama, saat Hinata kembali dari kamar kecil Naruto berpamitan dengan ayahnya dan juga dengan Hinata, "sampai nanti sayang!" Naruto menyentuh pipi Hinata dengan ibu jarinya, tepat didepan ayah Hinata. Hinata merona malu, apakah Naruto tidak malu, oh tuhan ayahku tepat berada disampingnya dan dia memanggil ku dengan sebutan sayang, betapa beraninya dia. Hinata menatap ayahnya yang tengah memandanginya, "ayah!" Tegur Hinata, ayahnya tertawa pelan, "jadi inikah anak ayah, kau beruntung sekali mengenalnya, bahkan kalian pacaran, ayah tidak menyangka putri ayah mendapatkan seorang pria kaya dan muda!"

"ayah, itu hanya sebuah keberuntungan, lagi pula belum tentu hubungan ini bertahan lama!"

"jika kau bicara seperti itu, maka kau tidak mempunyai kepercayaan diri, sayang, hubungan itu dibangun karena adanya saling percaya antara satu sama lain, kau percaya pada Naruto bukan?"

"ya ayah, aku percaya padanya."

Entahlah, Hinata belum sepenuhnya percaya pada Naruto, meskipun ia sudah menceritakan semua masa lalunya, tapi Naruto belum sama sekali mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hinata, mungkinkah belum ataukah tidak akan pernah. Hinata bingung dan dia masih tetap ingin bersama Naruto karena dia sudah sangat mencintainya, bahkan mungkin saat pertama kali Hinata melihat lukisannya di kantor Naruto, dan ketertarikannya terhadap seni, mungkin itulah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Kini dia hanya harus menjalani hubungan tanpa nama ini, dia akan tetap bertahan selama Naruto masih ingin berada disamping Hinata, tapi dia juga pernah mengatakan kalau dia ingin bersama Hinata, selamanya. Hinata tidak mempunyai kesibukan apapun, saat ini semua lukisannya sudah hampir jadi, hanya tinggal beberapa polesan saja dia akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Dan setelah itu apa yang akan terjadi, setelah rekan bisnis, lalu apa lagi. Dia harus memikirkan semuanya setelah semua itu berakhir, harus. Namun dengan memikirkan semua itu membuat Hinata membutuhkan pengalih perhatian, dia lalu menelpon Sakura dan mengajaknya bertemu, untung saja dia tidak sedang sibuk bekerja.

Mereka bercerita banyak hal dan Hinata lupa dengan semua pemikiran mengenai Naruto, namun tiba-tiba Sakura bertanya tentang Naruto. "dia memiliki masa lalu yang kelam Sakura, tapi aku minta maaf aku tidak bisa mneceritakannya!"

"iyah aku mengerti, itu rahasia kalian, dan aku tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh lagi!"

Masa lalu yang kelam. Pikir Hinata merenungkan kembali semua kisah yang Naruto lalui saat dia masih kecil, andaikan Hinata bertemu Naruto saat dia masih kecil, Hinata tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya, tapi saat ini pun dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Naruto, bahkan sekali pun Naruto menolaknya. Tapi, mana mungkin Naruto menolaknya, sepertinya Naruto sudah sangat... Hinata tersenyum kecil saat memikirkan hal itu, dia selalu berpikir positiv dan terlalu percaya diri. Jika memang Naruto tidak menolaknya, maka Hinata memerlukan bukti nyata, tapi bagaimana caranya?

"hallo... Naruto, kau masih di kantor... boleh aku kesana... umm, tidak, aku hanya...okeh!"

Naruto menutup telpon dari Hinata, dia tersenyum senang saat Hinata akan datang ke kantornya. Dan saat itu dia melihat Hinata dan belum sempat bertanya kemarin, akan dia tanyakan nanti. Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata sampai di loby, dia tidak akan menunggu lagi, karena saat ini Naruto sedang tidak mengadakan rapat, Hinata memasuki ruangan Naruto tanpa gugup, dulu dia sangat gugup memasuki ruangan itu untuk pertama kalinya, dan sekarang adalah yang kedua kalinya.

"sebuah kejutan kau datang ke kantor ku!" Naruto tersenyum senang saat dia melihat Hinata.

Jika memang benar Naruto tidak akan menolakku, batin Hinata lalu membalas senyum Naruto, maka aku akan membuktikannya, dia tidak akan pernah menolakku, Hinata menyemangati dirinya. Dia mulai berlari kecil kearah Naruto, lalu kemudian dia melingkarkan lengannya dileher Naruto dan menciumnya. Naruto sangat terkejut, dan dia menikmati moment itu, dia membalas ciuman Hinata. Hinata tersenyum dalam ciuman yang mereka lakukan, dn Naruto tahu bahwa hal ini membuat Hinata senang, apa yang terjadi, batin Naruto.

Akhirnya Hinata membuktikan kebenarannya, Naruto memang tidak akan menolaknya, dan Hinata senang sekali bahwa Naruto... dia pernah mengatakan kalau dia menginginkan Hinata, jika memang seperti itu, apa mungkin Naruto... itu berarti dia mencintai Hinata. Hinata memikirkan hal itu saat dirinya masih berciuman dengan Naruto, lalu tiba-tiba dia menjauhkan diri dari Naruto dan menatapnya, "ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung. Hinata menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangannya dengan sangat lembut. "sayang, ada apa?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"a-aku... ingin pulang!" ujar Hinata.

Kenapa tiba-tiba dia sangat gugup sekarang, apa yang terjadi. Naruto tersenyum bingung, "aneh, kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin pulang, kau sendiri yang kesini, dan hanya untuk mencium ku? Begitu?"

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto, "aku hanya ingin membuktikan sesuatu."

"apa itu?"

"aku tidak mungkin membicarakannya di kantor, dan..."

Hinata melihat disekelilingnya, "dimana lukisan ku, bukankah kau menggantungkannnya didinding itu, lalu kemana..."

"aku memindahkannya ke tempat yang lebih indah, akan aku ajak kau ke tempat itu dan... sekepertinya aku ingin tahu apa yang kau buktikan, ayo kita pulang!"

Tanpa persetujuan dari Hinata, Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata dan membawanya keluar kantor. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di rumah, Naruto langsung membawa Hinata ke ruang studio, "katakan pada ku kau mau membuktikan apa?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menelan dengan susah, "umm... aku ingin pergi!" Hinata berbohong. Dan itu membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, "apa maksud mu?" suara Naruto mulai meninggi dan tajam. Apa rencana ini akan berhasil, batin Hinata lalu... "aku tidak ingin lagi bersama mu, kau... aku ingin berpisah dari mu, kau dengar bukan, aku..."

"jangan katakan lagi kau akan meninggalkan aku, aku bisa gila mendengarnya Hinata, jangan pernah berpikir aku akan membiarkan mu pergi, kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku..."

"kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak ingin aku berpisah dari mu, apa hubungan kita Naruto, dari awal kita tidak pernah memiliki hubungan, tidak pernah. Lalu kau menganggapku apa, katakan!"

"aku menginginkan dirimu, dan hanya kau, hanya kau!"

Naruto berlalu ke arah Hinata dan menciumnya dengan keras, itu membuat Hinata hampir terjatuh kalau saja Naruto tidak menahannya. Walau pun saat ini Naruto marah, tapi itu membuat Hinata sekaligus senang, dia menikmatinya dan Naruto semakin liar saat ini. Hinata mendorongnya dengan kuat, "aku mohon tenanglah Naruto, kendalikan dirimu, aku hanya bercanda, aku tidak akan meninggalak mu aku berbohong, aku tidak akan pernah pergi, kau dengar itu?" ujar Hinata sambil menenangkan Naruto. keduanya memburu napas dan terengah-engah, "kau... berbohong, apa maksudnya kau membohongiku, Hinata dengarkan aku, aku tidak ingin kau mengatakan hal itu lagi meskipun kau bercanda, aku tidak ingin kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir manis mu, jangan pernah lagi mengatakannya, jangan!"

"tapi katakan dulu padaku. Siapa aku bagi mu?"

"kau miliku!"

"sebagai apa?"

"kekasihku!"

"kapan kita pernah mengikat diri kita sebagi kekasih, lagi pula kau tidak pernah mengatakan kata-kata romantis seperti cinta, mungkin!"

Naruto menatap Hinata, "sepasang kekasih seharusnya saling mencintai bukan, apa kau punya cinta untukku, jika tidak ada sedikit pun, maka kita tidak bisa dianggap sebagai kekasih, kita hanya teman, dan teman tidak akan berciuman. Dan anehnya kita berciuman, dan kau bilang kita kekasih, padahal tidak ada kata-kata cinta sedikit pun yang terucap dari bibir manis ku atau dari bibir... mu. Apa yang terjadi Naruto, kenapa kau diam, kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ku, baiklah kalau begitu... ini adalah akhir, akan ku terik kembali kata-kata ku, aku akan pergi, selamat tinggal!"

Naruto tidak sedikit pun menghentikan Hinata, dia dengan sangat mudah pergi dari ruangan itu, lalu air matanya mengalir deras. Setelah kejadian itu Hinata tidak turun dari kamarnya, dia masih berdiam diri di kamar dan Naruto sangat khawatir. Hinata bertanya dan kenapa dirinya tidak menjawab, kau sangat bodoh Naruto, katakan saja kalau kau mencintainya, kau pasti mencintainya bukan, kalau kau tidak mencintainya kau tidak akan menahannya dan menginginkan Hinata, kau pengecut, olok Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Hari sudah gelap dan Hinata belum turun dari kamar semenjak kejadian itu, Naruto semakin khawatir, dia mengetuk pintu tapi Hinata tidak menjawabnya. Dia memaksa masuk dengan membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangan. Hinata masih ditempat tidur, diam dan tak bergerak, "Hinata, apakah kau tidur?" Naruto masih mendengar isakan, "maafkan aku, aku..."

"pergi, aku mohon pergilah, tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia hanya menuruti permintaan Hinata. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang sudah Naruto kerjakan untukknya, dan sekarang Hinata malah bersedih, dan Naruto takut dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegah Hinata pergi. Malam itu Naruto tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Hinata, namun akhirnya jam 3 lalu dia sudah tertidur, dan kini sudah mulai terang. Naruto teringat Hinata dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya, namun disana sudah tidak ada siapaun termasuk semua pakaian Hinata, "kemana dia, Hinata!" Naruto tidak bergegas mencari dia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu, "besok harus sudah siap, aku tidak mau tahu!"

Naruto merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui, padahal rencana itu akan membuat Hinata senang, namun karena kejadian kemarin dia hampir kehilangan Hinata, dan saat ini dia tidak berencana melepaskan Hinata. Sebelum menemui Hinata dia harus seudah menyelasaikan semuanya. Disisi lain Hinata berbaring di tempat tidur di apartementnya, saat ini Sakura sedang tidak ada, dan Hinata ingin sekali bercerita banyak tentangnya. Apakah dia harus menelpon ayahnya? Tapi... apa yang harus dia katakan..

"ada apa sayang, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"aku baik ayah, ayah... apakah ayah menyukai Naruto?"

"ayah menyukainya, karena dia menyayangi mu, apa kau dan dia baik-baik saja sayang?"

"iya ayah, semuanya baik-baik saja!"

Dan Hinata tidak seharusnya berbohong, Hinata menangis setelah dia menutup telponnya, dia ingin melupakan kejadian ini dan akankah dia bisa melupakan Naruto? tidak akan bisa , "aku tidak bisa Naruto, aku harus bagaimana?" bagaimana pun Hinata mengakuinya sendiri, mungkin dia perlu waktu untuk berbicara dan bertemu kembali dengan Naruto, entah kapan itu.

^^bersambung...^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Jalinan Takdir**

Chapter 12

Dua hari kemudian, Sakura berdiri di lemari baju Hinata mengenakan gaun dan mengaduk-aduk gantungan di sepanjang rak sementara Hinata memandang lesu dari tempatnya duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. "Bagaimana dengan ini?" Tanya Hinata, keluar dari lemari memegang sebuah gaun. Dia berkedip ketika melihat Sakura memegang gaun bohemian milik Hinata. Sakura memperhatikan penilaian Hinata yang kurang antusias dari gaun itu. Dia mengangkat dan memeriksanya. "Apa? Ini manis."

"Aku tidak pergi, Sakura, " katanya, suaranya terdengar serak karena jarang bicara. "Ya, kau pergi," kata Sakura, memberinya lirikan sengit seperti biasanya. "Kau tidak akan bersembunyi di kamarmu selama liburan setelah selesai berbisinis dengannya."

"Kenapa tidak? Ini liburanku," katanya datar, mengambil bantal dekoratif dan mengangkat rumbainya. "Aku tidak menelantarkan apapun yang seharusnya aku lakukan. Apakah aku tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bersantai sesuka hati di kamarku, jika aku ingin?"

"Jadi...kebenaran akhirnya keluar. Hyuuga Hinata adalah benar-benar tipe gadis yang biasanya sangat meremehkan, yang merajuk dan menolak untuk makan setelah putus dengan seorang pria. "

"Naruto dan aku tidak pernah berpacaran. Itu hubungan yang aneh kurasa dan kami hanya tidak berbicara selama dua hari." Dan kami sepertinya tidak akan pernah bicara lagi. Hinata memikirkan bagaiamana Naruto menatap sebelum ia meninggalkannya berdiri di suite kamar tidurnya penyesalannya, kebingungannya...keputusasaannya. Dia percaya Naruto memiliki sesuatu untuk ditawarkan pada dirinya, tapi dia tidak. Dan bukankah itu spekulasi dua arah? Apa bedanya jika dia memiliki semua keyakinan di dunia, namun Naruto meragukannya?

"Selain itu," lanjutnya, "putus menyiratkan bahwa kita bersama-sama sebelumnya, dan kami tidak. Tidak dalam arti kata tradisional manapun."

"Apa kau pernah mencoba menghubunginya?" Kata Sakura, menggantungkan gaun di kamar mandinya.

"Tidak. Aku masih bisa merasakan bagaimana diamnya yang membuatku merasa sakit."

"Itu karena dia belum memutuskan mungkin," Hinata pikir ia mendengar temannya bergumam pelan.

"Apa?" Tanyanya, bingung.

"Itu imajinasimu,'Hinata. Kenapa kau tidak meneleponnya?"

"Tidak. Itu tidak akan ada bedanya."

Sakura mendesah. "Kalian berdua begitu keras kepala. Kau tidak bisa terlibat dalam kebuntuan selamanya."

"Aku tidak dalam kebuntuan."

"Oh, aku paham. Kalau begitu kau sudah menyerah sepenuhnya." Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa hari, kemarahan melintas di dalam keputusasaan Hinata akibat kata-kata Sakura. Hinata memberikan lirikan jengkel dan Sakura menyeringai, sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayolah. mobil sedang menunggu. Ditambah, aku punya kejutan untukmu." Hinata mengembuskan napas frustrasi, tapi berdiri. "Aku tidak ingin dihibur. Dan bahkan jika aku ingin, mengapa kau menyeretku ke pertemuan.. apa namanya?"

"sudah-sudah lagi pula aku sudah berubah pikiran. Ini untuk tujuan baik," katanya sambil melewati Hinata menuju ke kamar mandi. "Apa, menyelamatkan hatiku yang porak-poranda?"

"Aku akan mengatur untuk membawamu keluar dari rumah ini," jawab Sakura,

Matanya terbakar oleh kenangan yang kuat itu. Naruto telah melihat dirinya begitu baik, bahkan kemudian, melihat hal dalam dirinya yang tidak bisa dia lihat. Naruto menghargai hal-hal itu, melatih kekuatannya sampai…...tidak. Jawabannya adalah tidak. Hinata bukan lagi bahwa wanita muda yang sama. "kau ini, aku tidak bisa melihat!"

"tapi kau masih berjalan bukan?" Tanya Sakura riang.

"Ya, tapi..." Tiba-tiba Sakura mendorongnya ke pintu kaca berputar. Matanya melebar ketika menyadari ke mana mereka akan memanuver dirinya. Dia menolak keras, tapi Sakura mendorong dari belakang dan dia tidak punya pilihan selain maju ke dalam lobi Hinata memandang ke sekitar, terkejut mendapati dirinya berada di wilayah kekuasaan Naruto begitu tiba-tiba...begitu tidak diinginkan. Beberapa lusin wajah memandang kedatangannya yang kaku. Dia melihat wajah akrab teman-teman kuliahnya dulu yang tersenyum, dan ayah dan ibu Naruto. Pria elegan dengan rambut kuning mengangkat gelas sampanye padanya untuk memberikan hormat dalam diam, bukankah itu tuan Deidara sang kolektor seni lukis yang telah membeli semua lukisannya.

Matanya melotot tak percaya saat ia mengenali orang tuanya yang berdiri canggung di samping pohon pakis, ayahnya membisu, "mengapa semua orang menatapku?" Bisiknya pada Sakura saat ia melangkah ke sampingnya. Kepanikan meningkat di dada Hinata pada adegan tidak nyata di hadapannya. Sakura mencium hangat pipinya.

"Ini kejutan. Lihatlah, Hinata. Ini semua untukmu. Selamat." Dia menganga menatap ke arah di mana Sakura menunjuk, ke petak dinding. Lukisannya telah dibingkai dan dipasang disetiap dinding. Itu tampak mengagumkan...sempurna. Sakura dengan lembut menutup rahang Hinata ketika dia tidak bisa berhenti melongo menatap bagian tengah ruangan itu, mendesaknya untuk melihat apa lagi yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Seluruh lobi telah diisi dengan lukisannya, masing-masing dipajang pada sandaran, semuanya dipasang dan dibingkai secara professional. Orang-orang yang berjalan-jalan mengenakan pakaian hitam berdasi, meneguk sampanye, dan tampaknya mengagumi karyanya.

ia melirik dari Sakura dengan sengit. Sakura memberinya senyum menenangkan. "Naruto yang merencanakannya," katanya pelan. "Beberapa kolektor yang paling kaya, ahli seni terkenal dan kritikus, kurator museum dan pemilik galeri dari seluruh dunia berada di sini malam ini. Pesta ini untuk menghormatimu, Hinata...kesempatan bagi dunia untuk melihat seberapa berbakat kau sebenarnya." Hinata meringis dalam hati. Oh Tuhan. Semua orang melihat karyaku? Tapi kelihatannya tidak ada yang tertawa atau meragukan dengan sindiran, setidaknya,pikirnya sambil memeriksa beberapa wajah dengan cemas.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa Naruto merencanakan ini sebelum di Kita berpisah selama dua hari?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak. Dia menghubungiku satu atau dua hari sebelum kau kembali dari rumahnya dan memintaku untuk membantunya mengatur beberapa hal. Aku yang memasang dan membingkai semua lukisan. Kami bahkan berhasil memperoleh empat lukisan mu yang telah terjuan untuk menambah koleksi. Naruto tidak sabar untuk menunjukkannya padamu." Sebuah pengetahuan yang tiba-tiba menghantamnya, dan dia menatap ke kerumunan. Naruto berdiri di samping ayah dan ibunya tampak muram, anggun, dan amat tampan dalam tuksedo klasik hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu. Tatapan Naruto menyala saat bertemu dengan tatapan Hinata…penuh perasaan. Hanya Hinata, yang telah mengenalnya dengan baik, melihat bayangan dari roman kegelisahan yang menghantui akan terlihat dingin dan tanpa ekspresi di mata orang lain.

Hinata pikir dia terkena serangan jantung. Dia memegang dadanya. "Kenapa dia melakukan ini?" Tanyanya pelan pada Sakura. "Kupikir itu caranya untuk mengatakan dia menyesal. Beberapa pria mengirim bunga, Naruto..."

"Mengirim dunia," bisik Hinata dengan bibir yang mati rasa. Naruto mulai mendekatinya, dan Hinata mengikutinya ke arah yang sama, bergerak seperti orang yang berjalan sambil tidur menuju pria yang tidak bisa dia lepas dari pandangannya, dan yang dia dambakan lebih dari apapun yang ada dalam hidupnya. "Halo," kata Naruto pelan ketika mereka bertemu.

"Hai. Ini cukup mengejutkan," Hinata berhasil mengeluarkankata-kata, jantungnya seperti mendesak keluar segala sesuatu yang lain di tulang rusuknya, meremas paru-parunya. Hinata menyadari dari kejauhan mungkin puluhan tatapan tertuju pada mereka, tapi ia hanya bisa fokus pada kehangatan, harapan yang hati-hati dalam tatapan Naruto.

"Apakah aku sudah menggantungnya sesuai keinginanmu?" Tanya Naruto, dan Hinata tahu maksudnya adalah lukisan itu. "Ya. Ini sempurna." Jantungnya berdebar seperti biasa ketika Naruto tersenyum. Naruto mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Menyadari gerakannya yang akrab, Hinata membuka kancing mantelnya dan berbalik. Ketika Naruto melepaskan mantel dari lengannya ia berputar ke arahnya, dagunya terangkat tinggi, tubuh tegak, ya bahkan di dalam gaun bohemiannya. Tatapan Naruto sekilas berada pada tubuhnya dan Hinata melihat ia mengenali gaun itu. Senyumnya seluruhnya mencapai matanya. Naruto mengambil dua gelas claret dari seorang pelayan yang lewat dan menggumamkan permintaan sebelum menyerahkan mantelnya padanya.

Sesaat kemudian, Naruto menyerahkan gelas claret padanya dan melangkah lebih dekat. Hinata mempunyai kesan bahwa orang-orang yang lain mencoba untuk memusatkan perhatian mereka kembali ke dalam percakapan mereka sendiri, memberi mereka sedikit privasi. Naruto menyentuh gelasnya terhadap gelas Hinata. "Untukmu, Hinata. Semoga kau memiliki segalanya yang layak dalam hidupmu, karena tidak ada satu orang pun yang begitu berjasa."

"Terima kasih," gumamnya sambil menyeruput dengan enggan, tidak yakin bagaimana seharusnya ia merasa dalam situasi yang membingungkan. "kau menyukainya kan, semua lukisan mu dipajang?"

"aku menyukainya Naruto, aku tidak bisa berkata-kata... an bagaimana pula kau mempunyai lukisan mengerikan itu?" Hinata menunjuk lukisan pertama yang ia lukis, saat kedua orang tuanya berpisah.

"bibi Shizune mengatakan pada ku semuanya, dan aku menyuruh orang untuk menggeledah rumah mu, bahkan ayah mu tidak tahu kau melukisnya, kasihan sekali paman. Hinata maukah kau menghabiskan malam ini denganku, sekarang," Naruto melirik ke sekeliling lobi yang ramai, "dan nanti? Ada hal-hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu secara pribadi. Aku harap kau akan mendengarkan." Tenggorokannya tercekat ketika ia menebak apakah beberapa dari 'hal-hal' yang mungkin. Hinata tiba-tiba ragu dia bisa bertahan beberapa jam ke depan, bertanya-tanya apa yang akan Naruto katakan. Sebuah bagian kecil darinya berkata dia harus menolak, bagian yang ingin menjaga hatinya tetap aman. Tapi kemudian Hinata menatap matanya, dan keputusan telah diambil.

"Ya. Aku akan mendengarkan." Naruto tersenyum, meraih tangannya dan mengantarnya ke dalam kerumunan. Sudah lewat tengah malam ketika ia membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk Hinata dan dia berjalan ke dalam kamar elegan yang menyala remang-remang. "Kupikir mungkin aku tidak akan pernah berada di kamar tidur ini lagi," kata Hinata terengah, melirik ke sekeliling, menghargai setiap detail kecil tempat perlindungan pribadi Naruto yang tidak pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya. Mereka pernah bersama-sama sepanjang malam, Nauto tidak pernah meninggalkan sisinya, dia sangat sadar saat Naruto memperkenalkannya kepada penggerak dan pelopor dari dunia seni atau menunjukkan padanya empat lukisannya yang sudah diperbaiki, atau mereka berbicara dengan teman-teman dan keluarga.

Sementara itu, Hinata bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dipikirkannya...apa yang akan dikatakannya saat mereka hanya berdua secara pribadi. Hinata telah didekati oleh tiga galeri terkenal untuk koleksi di masa mendatang dan diminta untuk melakukan pameran, membuat karya-karya yang luar biasa dengan tangannya yang berbakat. Dia melihat ke Naruto untuk itu, karena ia adalah pemilik lukisannya saat ini, dan Naruto mengatakan dengan tegas itu terserah pada Hinata untuk memutuskan. Empat kolektor telah membuat tawaran pada lukisannya, meskipun Naruto telah menolak untuk menjualnya lagi, dengan tegas.

"Terima kasih, Naruto," katanya terengah. "Aku merasa seperti primadona pesta dansa malam ini."

"Aku senang kau datang."

"Aku ragu aku akan ada di sana jika Sakura tidak menipuku. Aku tidak berpikir kau akan ingin melihatku setelah itu semua. Kau begitu diam."

"Aku minta maaf, aku hanya butuh waktu untuk mencerna semua yang kau katakan, aku minta maaf karena aku hanya diam, aku..."

"Tidak!" ujar Hinata dengan nada berbisik. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak pernah melepaskan tatapannya. Mulutnya menegang. "Maafkan aku, untuk semuanya."

"Untuk bagian yang mana?" tanya Hinata.

"Untuk semuanya. Dari hal pertama yang aku katakan padamu bahwa itu tidak menghargai dan tidak berperasaan sampai hal egois terakhir yang aku lakukan. Maafkan aku, Hinata." Hinata menelan ludah dengan susah payah, tidak dapat melihat tatapannya untuk beberapa alasan. Meskipun dia tahu pertukaran seperti ini memang diperlukan, mengingat semua yang telah terjadi di antara mereka, masih tampak begitu sekunder dibandingkan dengan apa yang dia lihat di kemarin.

Hinata menghampirinya dan memeluk pinggangnya, meletakkan pipinya di kemeja putihnya. Menghirup aroma unik laki-lakinya, dia memeluk dengan erat. Dia menutup erat kelopak matanya karena emosi yang menghinggapinya. Dia mengerti betapa sulitnya ini bagi Naruto untuk mengatakan semua ini, seorang pria yang biasanya berhati-hati terhadap kerentanan, tetap tabah dan kuat karena ia percaya ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Hinata.

Naruto menangkap dagunya dengan jemarinya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Dia mengusap jemarinya di rahangnya. Hinata melihat kerutan di dahi Naruto saat ia mengamati dirinya. "Apa yang salah?" Bisik Hinata. "Aku tidak mengizinkan diriku sendiri untuk jatuh cinta denganmu." Hinata tertawa pelan saat ia menyerap kata-katanya yang diucapkan secara blak-blakan. Begitu khas dirinya, mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu. Perasaan cinta membengkak di dadanya, begitu besar dan begitu murni, nyaris menyakitkan.

"Kau tidak bisa mengendalikan segala sesuatu, Naruto, apalagi ini. Apa itu berarti kau merasakannya? Mencintaiku?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Kupikir aku mungkin telah mencintaimu bahkan sebelum kita bertemu, sejak pertama kali aku menyadari itu kau yang berjalan dengan gugup di kantor ku...Kau yang mengobati rasa sakitku dengan tanganmu yang ahli. Itu membuatku malu, apa yang kau lihat, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya kecuali menginginkanmu untuk melihat lebih dari diriku. Kau terlalu baik untukku," katanya parau. "Dan aku yakin aku tidak layak untukmu!"

Kata-kata itu berderak dan mengguncang dunia Hinata menghancurkan keseimbangannya. Tapi kemudian bibir Naruto menempel di atas bibirnya, dan ia menemukan pusat dunianya.

 **~TAMAT~**

Halooo minna. . . makasih yah udah ngikutin cerita yang satu ini, menarik gak menarik hanya anda semua yang menilainya, saya hanya harap harap cemas. . . tenang ajah yah kawan fic Sophia masih banyak ko, tinggal nanti di publish ajah. , . .

dan oh tentunya Sophia mohon maaf yah kawan, di chap yang ke 10 sepertinya ada kesalahan. Sophia bukan hanya bikin fic nih kawan tapi juga lagi buat novel, mungkin karena inspirasinya ada dua jadi kebagi bagi deh. kesalahan nama tadi udah Sophia perbaiki kok, jadi sekali lagi mohon maaf yah. selamat membaca kembali kawan, the last chapter. . .

Oooh yah, makasih banya buat para reader yang sudi baca nieh fic, mohon saran dan kritik membangunnya yah kawan. . . Sophia akan up date lagi fic baru Sophia, jadi tetep pantengin NaruHina versi Sophia yah minna. . .^^ thanks for review


End file.
